


you'll be fine, won't you?

by darkknight



Category: The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: A bit of heartbreak, Alice in Wonderland References, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Doubt, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 5 & 6 related, Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Past Torture, Nightmares, Parallel Universes, Relationship Advice, Sadness, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Violence, a lot of feelings, horses make a cameo, idiots that don't talk, it's okay they work it out, lee gon is a big idiot, mentions of suicide and suicide thoughts, military strategies and general operation talk, not really though but a little, this entire thing is inspired by the jonas brothers' early songs lmao, we're traveling between worlds in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: a mystery has surrounded his king, can his captain save him?can he even figure out what the hell is going on?can the king hold on until then?why are there only questions and no answers?
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong, background Jung Tae-eul/Kang Shin-jae
Comments: 125
Kudos: 182





	1. broken glass, and a broken heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and he couldn’t help but wonder, why did this woman have such a hold on his king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was sort of inspired by listening to old jonas brothers songs after i watched the latest episodes. each chapter title will be inspired by a jonas brothers song (just like the title of this fic is).
> 
> also bc i can't seem to stop writing about these two, i now have my first multi-chaptered fic, so pray for me y'all.
> 
> this chapter villainizes tae-eul, but that won't be going on for the rest of the story, it's just for the first part of the chapter. 
> 
> i have most of it thought out but no idea how long it'll take to write out so, y'all are in for a ride, enjoy!

he was walking through a poorly lit room, he could tell that he was still in the palace because of the decor but he's never been here before, which was odd, he knew the palace like the back of his hand.

his steps echoed on the wet floors as he moved closer to the only source of light still far way up. where was he? what was this hallway that he suddenly found himself at? 

he continued to walk for a few phases until he suddenly slipped on the wet floor. his hands broke his fall but as he brought them up to inspect them, they turned out to be red. _what_? 

he massaged the liquid in this hands, it could only be one thing, "blood?" he said out loud. but it made no sense, was the hallway filled with blood? it must of been hundreds of liters if not more, it made no sense. 

a tumble from somewhere above him drew his attention away from the blood covered floor. what he saw made his heart stop though.

on a raised floor podium that had appeared out of nowhere was his king in his ceremonial gowns, fallen, blood pouring from the old wound on his neck.

"your majesty." he breathed, before quickly crawling up the stone stairs and taking the king in his arms. "your majesty." he repeated as his shaking hand covered the wound on his neck, while his other arm pulled the man closer to his chest. _god_ , there was so much blood gushing out of the wound, slowly running through the gaps of his fingers as he tried to put more pressure on it, but it only seemed to make it worse. he let out a sob, this couldn't be happening, how did this even happened? 

"but it is, captain, it's all happening, and because of _you_."

startled he looked up to see the lieutenant the king had brought from the other world, what was she doing here?

"this all happened because you couldn't protect him, _captain_." she said, and for the first time he noticed that she was playing with something shiny in her hand, a knife? no, no it was a piece of _glass_. a piece of glass covered in blood. 

" _you_." he said, she'd done this.

" _me_. you really should be better at doing your job captain, don't you think?" she was looking tauntingly down at him, like she was enjoying every second of what was happening before her. 

"you insane little—” 

"me? _no_ , this is all on you, you let the king wander off, you didn't keep a too close watch on him, you let him slip right through your fingers." she laughed, the sound making him feel nauseous. "so, no, it's _you_." she smiled and the captain couldn't help but look down at the king in his arms, eyes closed, pale to the point he was almost translucent, his blood still slowly pouring out of the wound, almost never ending.

"no, no, no i did—”

"everything you could? but _did_ you? or did you just simply do and follow what the king told you? like. a. little. _puppet_." she was taunting him, he knew, but he couldn't help but take every word to heart like a dagger. had he truly done everything he could for his king? or had he been so caught up in the feelings of jealously and even heartbreak to truly protect the king like he was supposed to? was this caused by the dark emotions circling around his heart, restraining it tighter and tighter with each moment that the woman roamed around the king? was he the reason why the king laid cold on these stone floors, bleeding out in his arms? down the entire hallway...

"yes." she answered him, startling him out of this thoughts. could she hear him?

"yes, _again_." she smiled that cruel smile that distorted her features into an ugly thing. "this is all _your_ fault." she said slowly before she started to laugh. 

and he couldn't breath, it felt like the world was closing in on him, eating him from the inside out.

and suddenly it all turned black.

with a start jo yeong jumped up from his bed, tangled in his soft bedsheets. he exhaled shakily, it was all a dream. just a dream. _or_?

he picked up his comms together with the ear piece. "location on the king?" he breathed out into the comms, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart.

"the palace kitchens." was the curt reply he got. 

he exhaled a shaky breath, he was okay.

his entire body was shaking he noticed, his skim clammy from the cold sweat covering his body. he should shower, try to sleep, regroup in the morning. looking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was only past midnight. the king hadn't come to him, probably entertaining his guest in the kitchens. he sighed bringing his knees to his chest, resting his arms on top of them as he put his forehead against them. he needed a moment to collect himself, the dream had felt _so_ real, the cold stone floors, the warm blood pouring through his fingers. he shook his head, he needed to get the dream out of his head. it wouldn't do him any favors if he kept replaying it. but he couldn't help but wonder what it all meant. 

he'd run that woman's prints and came up with nothing, same results came from the facial recognition software. even from the few strands of hairs he's swapped of the clothes she came in for a dna test and nothing. not a single piece of evidence to show for who the hell she was. 

then there was the case of the other woman, the day of the rowing competition. _luna_ , that's what they had called her. the apparent mirror image of the woman inside this palace, a thief, a _criminal_. someone that had put the king in danger once before. 

he sighed, banging his head against the arms rested on his knees. could there really be a parallel world? a place where everyone seemed to have a doppelgänger? but that didn't make _any_ sense, if there was a woman just like the detective in this world why the hell was there not a trace of her? it didn't seem possible, in this day and age no one got away being anonymous. god, all of this was giving him a headache. 

he slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, he needed a shower and he might as well get dressed, it didn't seem like he would get more sleep, the king didn't seem to be coming as well. 

an hour later he was by the gardens, he laughed humorlessly, he always ended up here didn't he? but even his favorite place in the palace couldn't ease his mind. he looked up at the moon, or luna, wasn't that the scientific name for it? and there it was again, following him like a shadow, he couldn't stop thinking about the woman, he couldn't help but feel that her arrival meant bad news, bad news in the form of the dream that still clung to him. he had no sense of direction, for some reason the king was captivated by her, never leaving her side. could it all be over a simple id card? or was there something else, something that had happened in the other world?

god, other world, he scoffed to himself as he rubbed his eyes. how was he sounding? another world? he sighed. but... it seemed like that was the only logical explanation, otherwise all of this would be even more of a headache. but his mind still had trouble believing it, if this was all some long con by a criminal he could work with it, but if it wasn't? he couldn't wrap his mind around the theory of a parallel world. was that perhaps why the king was avoiding him? because he couldn't believe his theory? he'd heard the king talk about quantum physics and all the theories of the universe science had to offer, most of the time in these very gardens. but, until he saw it with his own eyes there was no way he was going to believe it. 

it was quite possible she _was_ luna, and she was stringing along the king. the king who thought he'd met the key to figuring out his past, someone he shared an extraordinary experience with and could talk to about the parallel world, someone that believed him, someone that wasn't _him_. he sighed, if that was the case he needed a strategy to protect the king, to make sure that woman would do no harm to him. but it was hard, the king seemed to be so fond of her and probably wouldn't accept his captains doubts and suspicions. 

on the other hand, if it turned out that the woman _wasn't_ luna, just a detective from a parallel world, well, he needed to think through a strategy for that. but it made no sense, _who_ would of left her id card all those years ago for the king to cling onto? it couldn't have been her. _why_ would someone do it though? it was making his head hurt. could this all be a complicated plan stretched over decades and worlds to hurt the king? and if so, _why_? what was the end goal of having the king find this woman? what made her so special? 

he closed his eyes and took a few breaths to get his head together. he might not be a mathematician with vast knowledge of physics and the universe, but he came from a line of military men, and this, if nothing else, was _war_. he just had to figure out the angle and then he could fight and win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was the short start of this story, more to come. this is just were this adventure starts and now it's time for jo yeong to figure out the whole plot that surrounds his king, no biggie. lmao.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it babes!  
> all feedback is welcomed as usual.


	2. look me in the eyes, and tell me you're on my side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the more he tries to understand everything that is happening, the more it seems to pull him away from the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had originally planned to have this uploaded yesterday, buuuut i got distracted writing something else, but at least this is almost 7k? so enjoy? 
> 
> this chapter sets some plot things in motion but sadly the angst continues.

the first thing jo yeong did was set a plan. he needed to question his king’s guest without him finding out, and… he needed to question the king as well. the whole thing didn’t sit well with him, but he needed to do it.

his entire head was swimming with possible theories, some entertaining that the detective was just a simple criminal in hiding, and some, that the universe was full of things he would probably never fully comprehend. he needed to know what had happened while the king had disappeared, he needed two sides of the story, to compare them, to plan accordingly. to understand what the hell was going on with the king.

whatever was going on he knew deep down it was a plan to destroy the king, the motive and actions were just unclear at the moment. he needed his foundation set. the king might not be pleased with him when he found out later on, but his duty came before the king’s heart. and his own. as much as it hurt him, it was better to be in pain than dead. it would make sense in the end. it had to. 

he needed to request the help of the king’s secretary and lady noh to make sure the king would be busy enough that he would leave the woman at the palace, and then he had to make sure he could have a moment alone with the king by making the new hire from public relations keep the detective busy and distracted. he didn’t have a plan for how to make sure they wouldn’t figure out he was questioning them, he didn’t really have time to consider how they would feel about him not trusting them. each second felt like a hit on him, telling him he was slipping, falling behind, letting the king in bigger danger the more time he wasted doing nothing, he had to be quick, almost rash in his decisions. he was behind on the collection of information and behind in whatever game plan that had been set in motion. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


lady noh was all too happy with keeping the king and detective away from each other, the captain hadn’t told her why exactly he needed them apart but sometimes you didn’t need to reveal all your cards. 

”i’ll get right to it captain, you don’t even have to see secretary mo, i’ll handle it, she’ll do what i’ll tell her too, no worries.” lady noh said, smiling softly at him.

”could you also talk to the new public affairs hire? it would be great if she could keep the detective company later in the afternoon.” 

”myeong seung-ah? sure, why her though?” lady noh asked suspiciously, giving that special glare of hers.

”it seems the detective has taken a liking to her, i deemed her to be the most viable option.” he said simply, lady noh was an excellent people reader, but jo yeong had years of training in psychology and manipulation. it sounded wrong, but he needed lady noh to believe he was going all of this for different reasons, if her body language gave it away to the detective or the king, it could ruin how he proceeded with his plan. as bad as it sounded, he needed them to be as unsuspecting as possible. 

”very well then.” she nodded, giving him a sweet smile, turning to go. 

”lady noh, just one more thing.” 

”what is it now, captain?” 

”can i take a look at the detective’s id card?”

”the id card? why?” 

”i just need to check something.” 

lady noh gave him a careful look before she nodded and motioned for him to follow her into the room, she went to a dresser and opened the top drawer. and there the box was. ”do it quickly though if you want your plan to happen today.” she said opening the box.

he gave her a look. of course, time waits for no man, he quickly took out his phone and took pictures of the back and front. ”thank you, i really appreciate it.” he said and she gave him a tired smile.

”just go, do whatever the hell you’re planning.” he gave her a smile in return, if there was one person you could count on in this palace it was lady noh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a few hours later, the king had left not too long ago and it was the moment he had to get some answers. he just hoped they would be useful and cleared up the confusion he was feeling about the whole situation. 

he knocked on the detective’s bedroom door. this was it. 

the door opened and revealed the detective, who was wearing an unamused look on her face. ”oh, it’s you.”

”yes, it’s me. we need to talk.” he said as he moved past her into the room. it was one of the smaller ones, those that held a bit more artifacts, almost serving as a display room as well as a bedroom since the palace rarely saw any guests. 

”do you always act so rude?” she asked as she came to sit on the bed before him. 

”my attitude isn’t what’s important here.”

”oh, really? i beg to differ, i think it’s highly important if you want me to talk to you.” she leaned back a bit, looking nonchalant, like she had no care in the world. he supposed she didn’t. 

”you say you’re a detective?” he asked instead. before he’d come here he’d looked through the photos of the id card. it didn’t hold too many answers but he had to consider every piece of the puzzle. even if he didn’t understand it. he was also certain she wouldn’t tell the king that he was questioning her. judging by the way she was conducting herself she probably expected something like this to happen.

”that i am, i work in the violent crime devision.” she said carefully. ”and you’re the royal guards chief.” she stopped to carefully examine him. ”it’s amazing how alike yet so different you are from him.”

”him?” the conversation wasn’t going exactly where he planned but, anything he could find out about this woman the better, so he entertained her. 

”my version of you, like that face, that face has never looked at me that you’re looking at me right now.” 

”and how does this supposedly other version of me look at you then?”

”like i’m the best person in the world.” she said making him scoff, if a parallel world truly was true he knew for certain no version of himself would ever look at her like that. ”what! it’s true.” she said as she got up. ”i’ve known you since you were three, i know you’re younger so you have to show me some respect.” she was glaring at him, and wasn’t that funny?

”respect? i’m showing respect to you as the king’s guest by not killing you. that’s how far my respect for you goes.”

”wow, don’t you get taught basic manners in this kingdom?” she shook her head at him, glaring, and muttering something under her breath. ”you should have some basic human respect,  _ captain _ .” 

_ ” _ oh, ’cause i’m sure, what was it your country was called? the republic of korea? has such excellent manners.”

”we do! at least there, people know how to treat their elders!” 

”hmm, do all elders have such an attitude?” 

”attitude? listen here you little brat, i have this attitude because of you, because your king decided to bring me to this world totally unprepared, that’s why.”

”it doesn’t sound like the king to force someone to do anything they don’t want, are you saying you didn’t want to come here? that he  _ dragged _ you here?” he raised an eyebrow at her, there was no way she had said no to coming here, otherwise she wouldn’t be standing here, turning the whole palace upside down. 

”okay, he didn’t  _ drag _ me here, but i thought he was a lunatic—”

”careful that’s the king—”

”i didn’t think there actually was another world where he was king, like he tried to convince me for days, following me around, getting in my way, it was annoying.” she finished not giving a care about his interruption. 

”and what makes you so special that he tried to convince you?”

”i don’t know! i would love to know that too. he kept talking about being his rabbit, that i had to be the one to save him. but it makes no sense, i was a kid when that happened!” she pulled at her hair, she was clearly suffering from experiencing all of this, she couldn’t have actually come from another world? no, he shook his head, it made no sense. it could all be a ploy. 

she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, seemingly trying to make sense of the situation. 

”so, the king just followed you around trying to get you to come here?” he said, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

”yes, he followed me around, showed up at my work, at my  _ house _ .” she sighed. ”above else he truly is tenacious isn’t he? he wouldn’t give up.” her words didn’t sit right with the captain. the king wouldn’t give up on this, he didn’t understand just why he was so hung up on this woman? because of one id? he had left his country unattended, his court in shambles, without thought, to convince  _ one _ woman based on that? he’d heard enough, without another word he left the room and walked to the command center, it would still be hours before he had a chance to talk to the king and he had other duties. he would’ve to work through all of this later. even if it was just getting more and more confusing, than any clearer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was late afternoon by the time the king had returned to the palace and his chambers, but the captain was already waiting for him by the time he stepped into the room, it put a smile on his king to see him there. 

”yeong-ah.” the king said with a soft smile. ”what are you doing here?”he asked while he stepped closer to the man.

”well,” he started softly, the reason why he was doing this hurt his heart, but the doubt that surrounded it hurt even more. ”i realized that ever since you came back i haven’t seen that much of you and, if you don’t have any more duties for the day, i thought we could talk? maybe you could tell me more about this parallel world?” his words brought a bigger smile to his king’s face. 

”i would love that.” the king said, taking one of his captain’s hands, stroking his thumb over it. ”i’ve missed you.” 

”i’ve missed you too, your majesty.” he said truthfully, but the words hurt since he couldn’t really place the king’s behavior ever since he’d come back and that worried him… worried him that something else might be at play, that something happened to his king while he was away. the story about a parallel world wasn’t making things any easier either. 

before he let the thoughts get the best of him he dragged the king over to the couch, and sat down. ”so, how was the other world like?” he started slowly.

”it was strange, but amazingly. i somehow ended up in seoul instead of busan and it seems like following the rabbit lead me right to her.”

”to the detective? really? just like that?” he asked disbelieved. 

”yeah, that day by the stables i saw her and i ran after her all the way into the bamboo forest which was when the doorway opened. then i found myself in a similar forest, it was almost exactly the same. but it just felt different. then i saw a glimpse of the rabbit and i followed her all into the city, but then she disappeared, so i just took in the differences, it was amazing yet so strange seeing it all. and then i ran into the detective.” 

”you don’t think they could be the same person?”

”no, i understnad why you might think that. but i’m positive they’re not the same person. besides, it seems to open the doorway to the other world you need to have the flute otherwise you can’t travel between them.” 

”but how do you explain her being in both worlds then?” the captain asked, all of this was just turning into a bigger and bigger headache.

”i haven’t figured that out yet, but i’m sure with the help of the detective i can find the answers.”

” _ how _ ?” he questioned. it seemed like the king was taking it all too lightly. 

”that we have to figure out, but i’m sure that she’s the key to figuring out all of this.”

”and you don’t think this can be a big con? or that there is another way to open the doorway? or have you taken in account how  _ easy _ it was for you to find her?”

”easy? yeong-ah, i’ve been searching for her for decades—”

”and she suddenly appears? isn’t that suspicious to you in any way?”

”look, yeong-ah.” the king exhaled. ”i can’t explain it, but i just have a feeling this is the right path to go.”

”a _feeling_? the mathematician is going after a feeling?” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he saw the king getting frustrated as well. ”fine, what did you learn about her then, anything to help that feeling of yours?” he said, he couldn’t understand the king at all. 

”well, she’s a detective, very skilled in taekwondo and not really an animal person i think. she had a hard time taking care of maximus when i left her in her care.”

”that’s  _ all  _ you found out? you were there for days!” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

”most of that time was spent trying to convince her to come here. for some reason she had a hard time believing me when i said i was the king.” he defended himself. 

”so that’s what you were doing, running after her and asking her to come with you here?” he crossed his arms around himself, he couldn’t understand the king that had come back to the one he’s known for most of his life. 

”well, i also studied their world, learned the differences. yeong-ah, they do something to chicken tha—”

” _ chicken _ ? are you serious now, your majesty?” he got up he couldn’t listen to this anymore. the king had basically run away for what? 

_ ” _ yeong-ah—”

”no.” he turned around to face the king. ”you spent several days there for what? you know nothing about the woman you’ve brought to the palace. do you even seem to care about what’s going on? about everything that happened while you were, what? eating chicken?” he couldn’t deal with this. he closed his eyes trying to keep the headache at bay, what was going on with his king. 

”yeong-ah. i know that leaving like that wasn’t alright, but don’t you see why i needed to do that?” the king was looking at him with a mix of different emotions, like  _ he _ was being strange and not the king himself.

”no.” he sighed. ”you went there, and got no useful information about anything. the fact that she’s a detective was pretty obvious from the id card you have, and her martial arts skills isn’t really surprising if you think about the general police work she must do. but you know nothing else? you didn’t find out  _ anything _ useful?”

”yeong-ah!” the king was getting annoyed with him, but he couldn’t keep his angry from getting the best of him. he thought the king had at least done something other than follow a woman around begging her to come with her to his palace. ”it wasn’t a planned visit, i found out a lot of things, i studied their world, hell i even met someone that looked exactly like you! but my focus was on getting the detective here, to try to figure out how her id card ended up with me 25 years ago.” 

with every word that came out of the king’s mouth he couldn’t help but get angrier. he had left them all out of nowhere for what? spend several days gone for what?

”and how’s that working out for you, your majesty? have the two of you figured anything out yet?” his tone icy. 

”not yet, but i believe we will.”

”belief? is that all you got?” 

”why are you doing this?!” the king yelled suddenly, seemingly at the end of his patience, ”why are you interrogating me like some criminal?” the words infuriated him, he was only trying to do his duty and protect the king. 

”i’m only doing my duty as your captain to protect you, or have you forgotten about my job description?” he said coldly. 

”so what, that’s all this is now, you’re not going to believe my words because of your sense of duty? what about your trust in me?” the words hurt, of course he had trust in his king, but he couldn’t help but have doubts too, doubts about everyone around him, doubts about the king. 

”how about your trust in  _ me _ ?” the captain said, ”can’t you understand why i’m doing this?” 

”are you implying i can’t look after myself? that i need you by my side or else i’m hopeless? is that truly what you’re saying?”

”well, can you blame me for not thinking you’re in the clearest of mindsets when you just bring this unknown woman, giving no care about procedures, not making any sense in explaining who she is or where she came from!”

”i’ve been telling you all this time! she’s from a parallel world—”

”and what? that makes her trustworthy? or the fact that you have her id card? none of that should insulate trust!” 

”i just know i can trust her, i have this feeling—”

”feeling? that’s all the mighty science man of mathematics and logic is going to go on? a  _ feeling _ ?!”

”i know you don’t understand, but from the moment i got that card i knew i could trust her, and i need you to trust me that i know what i’m doing!”

”but i don’t!” he yelled, the words ringing out in the silence that formed. he saw the shock and heartbreak on the king’s face as the words hung in the air. ”i don’t.” he repeated more softly. ”i don’t believe you’re in the right mindset, i don’t believe that anything good can come out of all of this. especially trusting her.” 

the king looked down, nodding as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, clearly taking in his captain’s words. the silence was deafening but there was nothing the captain could do but wait. wait for whatever the king would say. 

after a while the king looked up, his eyes misty as he lip his lower lip. ”okay, if that’s the case then, okay.” 

”okay?” he was confused. what did the king mean with that?

”yeah, okay. we’re done here.” he said before he stormed out of the room, and it felt like his heart just broke in half, what… what had just happened? what did any of this mean? he wiped the tears stinging his eyes before taking a deep breath. he was doing this for the king. that meant it had to be alright, in the end it would all be alright again. he had to trust the process, whatever it took to make sure the king stayed safe. it would be worth it, even if it meant breaking his own heart, he’d be okay, as long as the king would be safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the king practically ran away from his chambers, his heart beating violently against his ribcage, his throat closing up with the tears he felt welling up. he needed air, and he needed it  _ now _ . he ended up at the patio overlooking the gardens and as soon as his feet his the wooden floors, he fell down onto his knees, his hands bracing the fall. what the hell had just happened? what the hell had he said? what the hell had he even meant?

a rift had been created between them, he just didn’t know who had thorn it open more, him? or his captain? or had they both pulled? it was all so confusing. he thought he was having a nice afternoon with his boyfriend but it turned out the man didn’t trust him, that he thought something had happened to him since he was acting strange. but how else should he act after returning from a different world? a world so similar to this but so much more different? after finally finding the person he’s been looking for for so long?

whatever had happened in his life, he always had his captain beside him, he’d been by his side for 25 years. it never came across his mind that one day they would be on opposite sides. whatever that meant. 

his captain thought he was losing all sanity, and maybe he was, but he thought that whatever all of this brought they would be on the same side. but instead the man he loved was suspicious of him, it broke his heart and—

”your majesty?” a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

”what?” he said harshly as he looked up and saw prince buyeong. 

”your majesty, i need to give you something, it’s of utter importance—”

he scoffed utter importance, huh? ”i’m afraid i’m not equipped to handle things like, uncle.” he said shakily. 

”wha—” 

”whatever it is, give it to captain jo, since i apparently shouldn’t make any decisions alone.” since he’s not trustworthy in the man’s eyes anymore.

”your majesty, i don’t know what’s going on, but this is something you, and only for your eyes to see. it’s in regards to your safety an—”

the king laughed, safety? yeong-ah was going to love that. ”even more so, uncle. it has come to my attention that i don’t value my safety and have become a danger to myself, give whatever it is you have to captain jo.” 

”what? i don’t think—”

”give it to him, that's an order, prince buyeong!” he yelled. he was tired, so  _ tired _ , he just wanted to be left alone. and since his captain implied that only he was looking out for him, he might as well deal with it, show his king exactly where he was messing up. 

”yes, your majesty.” the prince said with a sigh as he left. 

and finally he was left alone. he closed his eyes and brought his head down on the cold floor. and suddenly tears fell from his eyes. what had he done? it was all crashing down on him so fast. their entire conversation replying in his head, making his breath stutter. was this the end for him and his captain? he couldn’t let it happen, but what could he do? it seemed his captain didn’t trust him, didn’t  _ believe  _ him. 

which… 

it gave him an idea, he had a person he needed to talk to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


captain jo was walking across the palace yards, he needed to figure out the bigger plan that surrounded everything. the king’s and the detective’s words ringing in his head. everything was messed up. but—

”captain jo!” the call of his name stopped the train of thought. it was prince buyeong.

”your highness, what can i help you with?” he wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone from the royal family at the moment but he couldn’t let his heart get before the duty he had to the crown. 

the prince looked unsure for a moment before sighing and pulling out what looked like a document from his jacket pocket. ”i was supposed to give this to the king, but he told me to give it to you. he seemed upset, i don’t know exactly what happened but here you go.” he handed him the document. the captain’s hand shook slightly as he opened the folder, he’d upset the king, and it was tearing at his heart so badly he wanted to run back to the king, but he had to remind himself that he was doing this  _ for _ the king, for his safety. as long as the king would be okay in the end it was worth the heartbreak.

at least... that’s what he told himself. he shook his head to clear it from his thoughts as he looked down on the paper he’d taken out. it seemed to be an—

”it’s the real autopsy report of the body of the traitor lee rim.” the prince stated, startling the captain from his thoughts.

”the  _ real _ autopsy report? are you saying that the one the palace has on record is a fake?” he glared at the prince, hiding this, especially hiding this from the king, was a major crime.

”yes, i hid this because i wanted the king to move on faster, but the guilt has been eating me, and i felt he needed to know the truth.”

”25 years after the fact you suddenly grew a conscious?” he couldn’t help the harsh tone he had toward the prince. 

”i understand your anger, captain jo—” the prince started, but he huffed, did he really? the king had taken his father’s death so harshly and this? he looked down at the document reading it, it proved an entire different story.

”it seems that lee rim’s neck was snapped before he was thrown in the ocean,” the prince continued. “but that’s not the confusing part. all the dna tests seem to indicate that this is the body of traitor lee rim, but this body shows signs of a disease where the bones are essentially broken which doesn’t add up with lee rim, a greatly trained warrior.” no it didn’t, it was the almost the perfect copy, just with a few faults. a copy… almost a mirror image. he shook his head no, that couldn’t be it. 

”i’ll leave you with this then, captain jo.” the prince said before walking down the corridor. the captain sighed, he needed to go and think through everything. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the king found her in her bedroom alongside miss myeong. 

”can you please leave us?” the king said abruptly. 

the tone of his question seemed to shock her. ”i-” she stopped herself. ”yeah, of course, your majesty.” she said getting up with a small bow before hastily leaving. 

”what was all that about? are you okay?” tae-eul asked him. 

he laughed, he was far from okay. ”no.” he sat down next to her on the floor occupying the spot myeong seung-ah just had. ”yeong and i had a fight, i don’t really know how we stand after it.” he pulled his knees closer to his chest, the uncertainty he felt in his heart was nothing he’d ever felt for the past 25 years. 

”a fight? what was it about? was it because of me?” tae-eul asked, turning to the king.

”no, well, partly. he thinks your presence is a cause of worry for my safety.” the king said, playing with some lint on his pants. 

tae-eul hummed. ”yeah, shin-jae was like that too.”

”like what?”

”worried and jealous. after all this strange man on a horse had come and gotten entangled into his girlfriend’s life. it didn’t exactly make him happy.” 

”yeong-ah doesn’t get jealous though, he’s just suspicious of you. he has a great sense of duty. and you’re someone that he can’t figure out.”

that made tae-eul laugh. ”he’s not jealous? c’mon!” she hit his shoulder, making the king glare at her. ”i could have you beheaded for that, no one touches me.” he said, but the detective just ignored him and continued, ”you have to see it’s not only because of your safety that he’s acting like this. did you know he basically interrogated me about the time you spent in my world?” 

the king closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the bed behind him. ”i figured he’d done that.” 

”it’s exactly what shin-jae did! he asked all these questions about who you were, what you wanted with me, about why i was even listening to a deranged man like yourself.” he counted out on her fingers. ”and you should see the looks your precious captain gives me! have you seen those glares? that’s not just from thinking i’m a threat to your life but also to your relationship.” 

”he’s never been jealous though, during all the years that i’ve known him he’s never been anything remotely close to jealous. the prime minister has this whole plot for the media to make it seem like we’re going to get married and even that doesn’t make him jealous, why would  _ you _ make  _ him _ jealous?” he glared at her. 

tae-eul let out a long sigh, losing her eyes briefly like she was praying almost. ” _ yah! _ how can you be such an idiot?”

”idiot—”

”has this prime minister ever slept over at the palace? did you ever bring her here with your horse? or disappear somewhere with her?” she yelled at him. ”of course he wouldn’t be jealous of that, but if your behavior suddenly changed? of course he would, just because it hasn’t happened before doesn’t mean it can’t happen now.” she finished, reaching over and taking a sip from the beer she had beside her. he hadn’t even noticed the cans, miss myeong must have brought them with her. 

”i—” he stopped himself, she had a point. but, what did his captain even have to be jealous of? the king glanced at jung tae-eul, objectively she was pretty, but his attention had never stayed with her gender, it would’ve made more sense for yeong-ah to be jealous of maximus. he sighed, this whole situation was complicated enough, he didn’t want his relationship to get hurt because of it. 

”you just have to tell him, explain it all.”

”well he doesn’t believe me about parallel worlds.”

”well, of course not, it’d be strange if he did.”

”but what did you do then?” the king turned towards her. “how did you explain everything to shin-jae?”

”i told him, told him about how i felt like i was losing my mind because of you. how you showed up with my id badge, one i hadn’t gotten yet. one that i later got on the exact same date you said. i basically had a breakdown in front of him because i could barely understand this whole situation myself, and explaining it to him seemed impossible.”

”and he believed you after that?”

”yes, well partly, only because i’d never freaked out like that and he realized while i might sound crazy it was the truth.” he took another sip of beer. ”he’s still skeptical obviously, but he believes me.” 

the king took in her words, well, why didn’t yeong-ah believe him as he tried to explain the parallel worlds? he rubbed his eyes. ”well it seems like your boyfriend has more trust in you than mine has in me.” what he said made her scoff and turn a disbelieving eye on him.

”oh, i’m pretty sure trust isn’t an issue here.” 

”and how would you know?” he turned and glared at her.

”well, for one, i’ve been on the receiving end of your parallel worlds explanation and let me tell you, you don’t make any points for yourself with it.” she tsked. ”i got a sense of what kind of man your captain is, and add that with your strange behavior and poor explanation, of course he’s going to have a hard time believing that.” 

”how do you even know my behavior has been strange? maybe this is how i act all the time?” he said glaring at her, which just earned him an unimpressed look back.

”my behavior turned super strange the moment you showed up, i don’t believe for a second my presence hasn’t affected the way you act.” 

he sighed. ”so what do i do? what do i do to make him believe me?”

”simple, we go back.” 

”go back? you mean taking him to your world?”

”yes, that’s how i believed everything you said.” she took another swing from her beer. ”actually, it would also help with shin-jae if he saw your captain. eon-seob would probably freak out, maybe even faint, if he saw him but it would solidify this whole theory if they met.” 

”that seems… dangerous.” he said slowly, he had an idea of what it would do to the man he loved to see his mirror image. jo eon-seob was so different from jo yeong. they might share the same facial features, but even those weren’t completely the same, they smiled in different ways. their personalities were vastly different from each other, for him it seemed like they were two entire different beings, but he couldn’t deny the first time he saw jo eon-seob he thought it was yeong-ah before him. that was until the man had opened his mouth. 

”maybe, but would it make him believe?”

”probably.” 

he sighed. but how was he going to convince him to go? just walk up to him and tell him they were going to the other world? it would probably work, even though yeong-ah probably hated him at the moment, his sense of duty wouldn’t let his king go back there alone. 

”why do you seem so unhappy? is it about the fight? we just found the solution to it.”

he hummed. ”it might not solve anything though.” 

she scoffed. ”i got the impression you’ve been together a long time.” 

”we have, i’ve known him for 25 years.”

”and how many of those years have you been together?” 

”six years.” 

she whistled, impressed. ”and you think after all this time this fight will end it? have you not had fights before?”

”we have, but there wasn’t really the element of a parallel world and a mystery tied to them.” 

”that’s what i’m saying, you have to bring him with you. that’s the only way you’ll solve this, and you would benefit from doing it soon, so it doesn’t get worse. the worst thing you can do is let a fight sit.” she said finishing off the beer and getting up. ”now, i’m going to go to sleep and i suggest you do the same.” 

”yeah.” he nodded, getting up. ”thank you.”

”yeah, yeah. just stop moping soon, okay?”

”you’re just saying that because you want to go back.” 

”obviously, you think i want to be stuck here dealing with you being like this? no.” she teased, making him laugh. 

”goodnight, detective.” 

”goodnight, your highness.” she said waving him off, but he glared, what did they teach people in the republic of korea? 

”don’t they teach you proper etiquette in your world?”

”ahh, so not that one. whatever, when we go back you won’t be king so get used to it.” she said closing the door in his face. he sighed, it was going to be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the hour was late and the captain was pacing around the study, he’d read through the autopsy report a hundred times, examined everything the id card showed, read through thousands if not more military strategies. 

he racked his entire brain, but still a piece of the puzzle was missing. one of the best things to have for an attack was a well planned momentum. something your enemy would have never prepared for, couldn’t even have fathomed. 

if you showed all your cards at the start, was it in any way beneficial? a ruse? a strategic play? what was the role of the woman coming here?

it had to be a way to get a connection to the king, to know one’s enemy and to know one’s self will lead to one’s protection during battle. you have to understand every fiber of your enemy to destroy him, at the same time you need to understand everything that you yourself are made up from so you can create the perfect plan that won’t clash with something you can’t handle or that goes against a principle so set in your brain’s schema that you can’t go against it. a plan that won’t compromise you, force you to go against your ways. to know both is to know perfection in war. 

the insertion of a spy was key to win a war, you needed all the intelligence you could get. but was one spy enough to gather all of that? of course not, that’s what made no sense. you needed to cover all sides, not only the enemy himself, you needed to account for everyone that even came in close contact with your target, you needed access to the people with secrets. the people with connections. you needed access to people close enough to your target, even people close to those people, the people that had the ability to be able to manipulate your enemy, manipulate the people close to your enemy, to set obstacles for your enemy, to slow him down, weaken him, unravel him, making him easy to crush. you needed double agents, after all, psychological warfare was the most crucial part, everyone could blow down a city or even a country. but could you destroy a person? an idea? for that you needed to get rid of the foundation, crack the building and create something new, whatever it was you envisioned. 

for your plan to work as close to perfect you needed to start early, playing the long way was the easiest way to promise perfection and total obliteration. you need to send in spies early, like planting seeds in the earth, watch them grow slowly but strong, spreading their roots all over the soil, tangling into the very essence of things. 

could whatever that was in play right now have started all those years ago? but one spy couldn’t be enough, there had to be more. one person could not be accountable for being all the chess pieces on the board, there had to be more pieces. it needed to be handled with as much discretion as possible, it needed to be natural, effortless, you needed to change the course of several title waves. one person doing all that was too risky. it would cause too many counter waves. people would catch on, it would lose the effortlessness and people would be suspicious, the idea that all these schemes had grown by people themselves, that there wasn’t a master playing a game with all of them would be ruined and the plan would unravel. planting a weed in the minds of people to turn on the king wouldn’t foster anything, but a seed? naturally blossoming like a flower, the idea that it was a product of one’s own labour? that had a higher chance of surviving. 

but to do that, one needed to have people at all levels. going straight to the enemy was too suspicious, it didn’t work, it would put the entire operation at risk. why would one even make a move like that? to focus attention elsewhere? make everyone worry about the fire when they should worry about the waves becoming more angry at shore, directing attention away until it was too late? the goal can’t be to just kill the king, whoever does it will make the king into a martyr, into an unjust murder, a declaration of war. it wasn’t worth the trouble to set up an elaborated plan.

could the detective be sent to change the king? she had a hold on the king because of the connection with the id card, it’s clearly a plan that has been in the works for decades. but it didn’t fit. the id card at the time the king had received it was decades away from being made, how could it have ever ended up there? the whole thing didn’t seem logical, he was sure science couldn’t explain it, and it made no sense in a grand plan to destroy the king. it seemed more like a warning. a warning about what though? and how did the detective play into it all?

the great game had to be something else, the detective had to be a piece of it, but not have a major role. she couldn’t be at the core of what was surrounding the king, more like a piece of the puzzle, but what kind of piece, was it even connected to the same puzzle? could it be some entirely other plan? what kind of key was she and for  _ what _ ?

there’s no way she could be the person that had saved the king and brought her id card as a sign for the king to hold on to. she would never have access to know the layout you needed to have as whoever had actually saved the king. not to mention how could she be a full grown adult at a time she was only a child? so, what role did that damned card play? could it be an omen? could it be a warning for things to repeat themselves? could the king be in danger again? was someone going to kill him and take the country? 

his head hurt, his eyes stinging from the lack of sleep. one way or another the king would be the death of him it seemed, he thought before his head fell onto the desk, sleep pulling him into a deep slumber.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how did you find that?   
> i can spoil that next time promises some traveling to different worlds, so look forward to that if you haven't decided to drop this. 
> 
> i hope to update with a max of a few days in between, but we'll see if life will be generous enough to let me. until next time babes! as usual, all feedback is welcome!


	3. do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jo yeong finally meets jo eon-seob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason these chapters seem to run away from me, but here, at over just 8k, enjoy!

the king woke up with a headache, his heart heavy. he laid in bed for several moments thinking about what had happened just the other day before. had he truly screwed this all up so bad? 

he hadn’t stopped to consider everything, so hungry for the search for answers especially since he found his rabbit. the one person he’s been looking for for over two decades. all else had faded away and she became his priority, he was certain she held the answers to everything. and… that was where he went wrong, didn’t he?

he’d forgotten everything else, his people, his duties, his kingdom… the man he loved. to chase after a woman whose face he had etched into his memories since he was a child. but she held the answers, without her thought, he wouldn’t be alive now.

he turned his head on the pillow, the bed looked so big when it’s other occupant wasn't there to fill it out. it was colder too. but… that was his own fault wasn’t it? he pushed him away, and now… well, he didn’t know what now entailed. 

sighing he got up, ready to start the day. he put on his robe and made his way to the kitchens where the staff were just setting everything down on the table. some of the guards were there but it seemed his captain was avoiding him. which, fine. he might deserve that. 

his appetite was low though so he mostly picked at his food, making the kitchen staff worry and reassure him they could make something else, or if it was safety the king worried about, whether they could get more people to taste the food. even the guards offered to taste. but no, he just wasn’t feeling up to it. 

as he was about to leave, tae-eul arrived, giving him a pointed look as she sat down to eat. telling him with her eyes that he should talk to yeong about going to the parallel world. and he would, just… if his captain was avoiding him he should give him a bit more space. tonight. tonight, he would go to him if he still was avoiding him. after all, he created the space between them, he should be the one to fix it. 

once back in his chambers, he went into his dressing room and the ordeal of getting dressed came to be. the new assistant seemed to be getting less nervous each day but when it came to buttoning the shirt, the king noticed his hands still shook. he nodded to the boy to bring him his jacket as he buttoned up the last few buttons himself. and that’s when he noticed the strange atmosphere in the room.

his guards were looking at each other with worried faces, talking into the comms with rushed whispers. 

something wasn’t right. 

”something i should be aware of?” he asked them all as he shrugged on the jacket his assistant had brought him.

the guards all shared a look with each other, they seemed to grow nervous by the minute and he didn’t like it one bit. yeong’s words about his safety bounced around his head before he asked, ”what’s going on?” he asked in a more firm voice. 

the guards shared a quick look before one of them stepped up in front of the king. the man before him took a deep breath, gaze jumping all over the place before finally saying. ”we can’t locate captain jo, your majesty.” 

and it was like the whole world stopped, his heart sinking. he  _ couldn’t _ breath. 

”what do you mean you _can’t_ locate him?” he asked harshly. 

”well, i-it’s just that he never reported for duty this morning and we can’t reach him. but! don’t worry we have a team looking through the cctv and also a team checking all the blind spots. we’ll find him, your majesty.” he said, trying to reassure the king, but he was practically shaking from nervousness.

”and since when have you been looking for him?”

”since this morning, your majesty.” 

”and where has your team checked?” it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. if something happened to him…

”we checked the training grounds, his bedroom, the security center and the stables. right now the team is trying to find him on any palace cctv and the ground team is combing through the woods, your m—” 

that was enough, he needed to find him, there was one place his captain would go to avoid everyone. if he hadn’t shown up on the cctv camera yet… it’s all too possible he would have taken the tunnels. 

the king ran across the palace, his guards following him, in the back of his head he realized the whole thing was causing a scene and lady noh was going to be angry with him later. but, if yeong-ah wasn’t there? he didn’t know what he'd do if the man he loved just disappeared especially after they’ve left on such unsure terms. 

they finally ended up at the far east side of the palace, it was a separated unit from the main palace, not used as much these days, the only people that passed through here were the occasional cleaners. 

he stopped outside the entry door, breathing heavily, he turned to the guards. ”i want you all to stay out here.”

”but, your majesty—”

”i’m going in alone, and all of you are staying right here, unless i  _ order _ you to do something else. is that understood?” he didn’t have time for this, he thought as he walked inside the building without bothering to hear his guards’ reply. if they knew what was good for them they wouldn’t follow him inside. 

he quickly sprinted down the hallway, if he was right, he’d find the captain in the last room. 

”yeong-ah?” he approached the room, knocking softly on the door. but he received no reply in turn. ”yeong-ah, if you’re in there just know i’m coming in.” he said as he pushed the doors open.

the room was one of the bigger guest rooms, the front part of it looked just exactly as he remembered from all those years ago. he couldn’t see any trace of yeong-ah’s presence on the desk, so he moved slowly to the other side of the room to the bed, but it hadn’t been touched either. his heart was sinking with each step he took, he had to be here didn’t he? 

the king turned towards the big bookcase that covered the entire left wall, that’s where he had to be, he told himself. 

stepping up to the bookcase he roamed his eyes trying to find the book that was needed to open the secret passage door. 

several years ago, when they were kids, they found a passage of secret tunnels that ran under the entirety of the palace grounds. it had been an accident, they were playing hide and seek in the past king’s chambers and yeong-ah had hid in the closet, and as he waited for the king to find him, he’d noticed something strange on the wall, one patch of the wall had a slightly different shade of color than the rest of the wall, and out of boredom he’d pushed against it, and promptly fell down a small staircase. 

his scream had alerted the king of where he was and together they decided to run around in the tunnels, trying to see where each one would have them end up. it took a matter of several weeks to go through them, often it was boring since the tunnels were long, dark and cold. but they managed to figure out which path led to which part of the palace. one of the tunnels they found lead here, into the former bedroom of the fallen military major of the kingdom, yeong’s father. but more specifically it led to one of the many secret rooms hidden across the palace, in this very bedroom. it was filled with military documents dated centuries back, old military plans covered the walls, there were even a few weapons stashed away in cabinets. at first the room seemed cold, but as they grew up, the room became a secret hideout from responsibilities and the world, one that the king knew his captain often visited when he needed a quiet place to think out safety strategies, when something was weighing on his mind, or simply when he missed his father. the king himself hadn’t been here in a few years, but he always knew when his captain had been here, he always had a special look in his eyes after visiting the room, a bit like a weight had been lifted, like something had become clearer. the king guessed last night had given his captain a lot to process. 

his eyes finally spotted the book and brought him out of his thoughts. since they often just used the tunnels, the location of the key to the official door to the hideout wasn’t something the king had memorized completely, especially since he never used this secret room as much. but he remembered the spine of the book, it was a beautiful green color that somehow reminded him of his captain. 

he took one more breath to steady his heart before he pulled the book away and watched as the bookcase moved and a spiral staircase showed itself. the staircase was somewhat lit, which made the king keep one hand on the wall as he slowly descended the stairs. when he was halfway down he heard the bookcase close behind him, everything was eerily silent. he didn’t like it one bit.

the sight that welcomed him as he finally descended made his heart go through several emotions at once. 

there, bent over a desk scattered with books and papers lay his captain. he was still asleep which worried the king, he’d never seen his captain sleep at this time of the day, even when he had tasks that continued on into almost the early hours of morning, his captain didn’t sleep past 7am and it was currently past 10am. 

as the king neared the captain he could see his chest rising slowly up and down, and he had to grab onto the desk to steady himself. he couldn’t lie and say the thought that he would find the man dead hadn’t gone through his head as he’d run here. but his captain was alright, or well, some version of that. the king knew that his captain being here, hiding and sleeping well past the morning, was his fault. it broke his heart.

he rounded the desk to get closer to his captain. taking in his face, there were dark circles under his eyes, could he have just recently fallen asleep? his hair was a mess, like he’d run through it and pulled on it for hours. he was also hunched over the desk and the king couldn’t help but notice that the captain had taken off his suit jacket and probably slept while being cold. it broke his heart seeing all of this. 

”yeong-ah.” he whispered. ”your king is sorry for doing this to you.” he reached a hand out, gently pulling the few strands of hair out of his face.

”yeong-ah.” he said louder but the captain didn’t move. for someone that had an internal clock that got him out of bed with the sunrise each morning without fault, it was interesting to see him having trouble waking up. any other day he would’ve observed the captain more, let him sleep, tease him over sleeping so long, but the cause of it broke his heart.

he put his hand on the captain’s shoulder, gently shaking it. ”yeong-ah.” he repeated. 

the captain’s eyes slowly fluttered open, the confusion settling in right away as he saw the king. ”what are you doing awake, your majesty?” he looked a little lost, still fighting off the last of sleep from his brain. if the king’s heart wasn’t still beating erratically from the fear that had gripped him earlier, he would’ve found it cute to see their roles reversed. 

”it’s past 10am, yeong-ah.” he said softly and that made his captain shot up, he took a quick look around the room and it seemed that every piece was falling into place in his head as he sighed. his shoulders dropped and he brought a hand up to rub his face. 

”you wanna explain what you were doing here?” the king started, all those emotions from when he didn’t know what had happened to the captain suddenly coming back up, overflowing. ”why you didn’t tell anyone where you were? did you know everyone in this palace is looking for you right now? do you know how worried we,  _ i _ , were?” his voice rising. ”i know you’re upset with me but you can’t just disappear without telling anyone!” 

that made the captain scoff, shaking his head. ”is that an order, your majesty?” he looked up at him, sounded tired and when his eyes met his, he could see he had no fight in him, which just made the king feel worse. he wanted to gather his captain in his arms, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t be welcomed at the moment.

”if that’s all.” his captain said after a few moments of silence. ”your majesty.” he nodded.

”yeong-ah—” the king started but the captain just grabbed his jacket and walked up the stairs leaving the king behind in the empty room.

the king dropped into the desk chair, resting his head on the desk, the words repeating in his head. he scoffed as he remembered a particular set of words  _ you can’t just disappear without telling anyone.  _ he laughed, wasn’t that what his captain had said? told him how irresponsible he’d been? how thoughtless? no wonder his captain was mad, his king was a complete hypocrite. 

he lifted his head and rested it in his hands instead, eyes roaming over what cluttered the desk. military strategies for all types of warfare, security protocols and old military operations laid on the desk. why was his captain looking over these? did he think his king was in this big of a danger? it just made him feel worse. he had yelled out his captain for protecting him, even though he wasn’t sure from what, his captain thought the detective was trouble, but he knew she wasn’t. but, what mattered was that his captain had disappeared, worked himself past his limit for his king. while he… he disappeared for selfish reasons, chasing a rabbit and then enjoying himself in another world. 

tears suddenly stung his eyes, his captain was doing so much for him and what was he doing? tae-eul’s words about his captain being worried and jealous rang in his head, which just made him feel worse. his captain was out here looking for his security, worrying about where the king had disappeared to, and then he comes back with a strange woman who he treats so differently than everyone else? even him and yeong-ah don’t display their relationship too much since his captain wanted to maintain some sort of professionalism while they were working, so seeing his king treating this foreign woman like he was. god, he was the worst boyfriend wasn’t he. how would he feel if yeong-ah disappeared for days and he didn’t know if he was dead or alive and then he came riding in with some woman? his behavior being strange and barely spending any time together outside of their shared duties? he’s pretty sure his threats of beheading people would ring more true, if he would manage to get off the floor from all the crying he would probably do. god, if he didn’t have yeong-ah he’s pretty sure he’ll just lay on his bed, crying after him, letting the country go into ruin. but what was yeong-ah doing? he was still looking out for him, like the unbreakable sword he was. 

he let out a shaky breath, the tears falling from his eyes. allowing himself a small moment to feel bad before he inhaled a big breath and got up. he was going to make this up to his captain. 

he knew he looked a mess and a few guards must still be waiting outside but he didn’t care, he went to the left wall, where a set of lockers stood, he went straight to the 3rd one. as he opened it it looked like just an empty locker but if u pushed the back, it was actually a hidden door. squeezing through the king found himself in the tunnels. it had been a while since he’d been in these tunnels but he and yeong-ah had spent so many years mapping them out it felt like he could still find his way out blindfolded. 

to get to his study it would take some time since it was on the other side of the court, but he welcomed it. it gave him time to think, think about how he was going to make it up to yeong-ah. 

first he would have to make him believe everything that was going on, that jung tae-eul was truly from a different world, that somehow that reality, the fact that it even existed had to do something with that night 25 years ago. somehow the flute he had played a role, because of it the person who had left the id card had been able to save him. 

hopefully when the captain believed he could worry a bit less, enough at least so the king could treat him to a nice date. he knew his captain would never entertain going on a date if he thought his king was in danger, but if he eased into the idea that this was something greater than any of them could of ever imagined, maybe they could enjoy what the other world had to offer. let his king spoil him a bit. 

that is if he would stay and listen long enough for him to convince his captain to come with to the other world. 

he sighed, all he could do was hope for the best.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it took him an hour to get back to his study, and when he entered through the hidden passage behind one of the cabinets, he saw he wasn’t alone.

”why the hell are you coming out of a cabinet?” she asked, before gasping. ”are there secret passages in the palace? just like the movies?” she gasped again. ”wait, is there a passage you can take to  _ my _ room?” tae-eul asked horrified. 

it made the king laugh, as he dusted himself off a bit. the less nice thing about secret tunnels was that no one was maintaining them.

”no, the part of the palace you are in is newly built, there aren’t any secret passages to your room.” 

it made her release a breath of relief as she fell into the couch. ”good, good. at least i don’t have to worry about perverts.” she said, clearly wanting to ask more about the tunnels, but she turned to look at him asking something else, ”did you talk to your captain? when are we leaving?”

he sat down on the armchair beside the couch, looking down. ”i haven’t talked to him yet about that.”

”what?” she yelled as she rose to her feet. ”did you don’t understand the look i gave you this morning? it was clearly a you-better-talk-to-him-before-i-beat-you-up look!” 

”uh-huh, i’m the king, watch it.” he said, but not with any real intent, a headache was forming behind his eyes. he leaned back against the armchair. ”i am though.” he said.

”great, when?”

”tonight.”

” _ tonight _ ? but why so late, it should be  _ now _ .”

”i don’t think he wants to see me right now, i was… i was an ass to him earlier.”

”oh, whenever aren’t you!” she said exasperated, earning another glare from the king. ”just go and talk to him, or i’ll just go back alone.” 

”and how are you going to do that? i have the key to open the gate.” 

”well, i’ll just steal it.” she said crossing her arms over her chest. 

”you’ll  _ steal _ ? from the  _ king _ ? you won’t make it past the palace doors.” he laughed, but as he looked up he saw she was glaring at him. 

she stayed like that glaring for a while, before bending down, getting uncomfortably close, each hand resting on the arms of the chair, trapping him. ”listen here,  _ your majesty _ , i am going back to my world today, whether you like it or not, so will you please stop being a  _ coward _ and just go talk to your boyfriend?” she said, glaring him down, and like this he understood why she was a detective for a violent crimes unit. she could be scary. 

”fine, just get away from me.” the response made her smile as she straightened up and gestured her arms to the door. 

”alright, i’m leaving.” he said as he got up. ”but know that i’m doing this because i know i have to not because you told me too.” 

”whatever helps you sleep at night.” she shrugged. 

he glared at her. ”you know, how you even have a—” he stopped himself as he heard the doors to his study open. he turned around and there was his captain. he didn’t seem surprised to find jung tae-eul together with the king. 

”your majesty, if i could have a moment alone?” he said. 

the king nodded, turning to tae-eul, ”yeah—” the king said before stopping himself, doing a double take. his captain, he’d obviously taken a shower and changed, but his  _ clothes _ . ”why are you in casual attire?” he questioned.

the captain sighed, but before he could even say something tae-eul interrupted, ”that’s a  _ casual _ get up?” she said, giving the captain a once over. he was wearing black pants, a white sweater and an expensive looking long black peacoat. in what world was this  _ casual _ ? casual was sweatpants and a hoodie. 

she didn’t get a reply though, just a glare from the captain and a confused stare from the king. ”right, wrong crowd. i’ll just—” she motioned towards the door and left them, but not before glaring at the king and pointing at the captain’s back, mouthing  _ talk to him. _ making the king roll his eyes a bit.

there was a silence for a moment after tae-eul left before the captain spoke again. ”i need to—”

”wait, you never answered my question, why are you dressed like this?” the king asked, his captain was nothing but professional and wore nothing less than suits to work. even when he had duties outside the palace, he wore something more formal than this. this was strange. 

”i have some personal matters to attend to, miss kim will take care of the guards while i’m out—”

”personal matters? what personal matters?” 

his captain glared. ”they’re called personal matters for a reason, your majesty. it doesn’t involve you.” he said, and didn’t that hurt. had he ruined them so much that his boyfriend didn’t want to tell him where he was going? 

…

were they even boyfriends anymore? 

no, he shook the question away. yeong-ah was only upset with him, it hadn’t gone that far. he hadn’t messed it up so badly. god, he prayed he hadn’t. besides, if yeong-ah didn’t want him anymore he would say something. the thought didn’t make him feel more secure though. god, he needed to fix this between them before it was too late.

”your majesty.” the captain said, a bit annoyed, which made the king frown. oh, his captain had been saying something while his thoughts ran wild.

”sorry, what did you say?” he said sheepishly. 

”i said, i need to show you something prince buyeong gave me yesterday.” the captain said with a sigh, handing him a blue folder.

the king had a vague memory of the prince coming to him yesterday, at the time he had been in no state to talk to his uncle, let alone receive anything from him. he’d sent the prince right to the captain. 

”what is it?” he asked, untying the folder.

the captain took a moment before saying, ”it’s the original copy of the autopsy of the traitor lee rim, your majesty.” 

the words made his hands stop where they were about to pull out the document. ”what?” he said quietly. 

”it seems the prince hid the real cause of traitor lee rim’s death. according to this his neck was broken before he was thrown into the ocean.” the captain started saying and the king didn’t know what to say, let alone think, why had the prince hid this from him? 

”it seems,” the captain started after a moment. ”there was something wrong with the body.” he said slowly, and that made the king look up at the captain, he looked confused, a bit lost even. ”the dna results showed that that is the body of lee rim, but the body was showing signs of astasis and osteogenesis, meaning that his body and bones were brittle, making him unable to walk, which wouldn’t make sense since he was healthy.” 

”what did you just say? sings of what?” the king couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the fear settled in his bones as he thought of it. it would make sense, the other part of the flute was never recovered. could it be—

”the body showed signs of—” 

he threw the document into the desk drawer, they didn’t have time to waste. ”whatever you were supposed to take care of has to wait, you need to come with me.”

”your majesty—” 

but the king didn’t care what his captain had to say, he had to make him believe, he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the study. 

if his uncle had survived and used the flute to hide in the other world not only would everyone he cared for, his people and his kingdom be at risk, but everyone he’d ever interacted with in the other world would be put at risk. he needed his best man on his side, helping him figure it out. 

tae-eul that had been waiting outside startled as as the king opened the door, eyes wide she asked, ”are we going now?”

”yes.” was all he replied. 

”no.” his captain said, breaking out of his hold, staring him down. 

”yeong-ah, we don’t have time, we have to go now.” 

”what? to a parallel world, i have to—”

”i don’t care what you have to do, you need to come with me, if it’s like i think then we’re all in danger, and i need you to start believing what i’ve been saying since i came back!” 

the captain glared at him, arms cross and he heard tae-eul letting out a low whistle. 

”no, it seems like you don’t really care about anyone outside of this obsession of yours, your majesty.” the captain said into the silence, making the king sigh, nothing was going like it was supposed to. before he could explain the captain spoke up again. ”are you ordering me to come with you?” he asked. 

he knew how he answered could cause the distance to grow between them, so he took a few steps closer to his captain, he wanted to reach out and take his hands, but seeing his captain angry he wasn’t sure the gesture would be welcomed.

”yeong-ah,” he started. ”i won’t order you to come with me, but please,  _ please _ come with. i know this whole thing is impossible to believe, but i’ll show you and you’ll understand that i haven’t lost my mind. please, will you please be by my side? i want you to come with.” he said, his eyes scanning his captain’s face. he saw many emotions flickering across it, guilt, his sense of duty, worry, and love. 

the moment seemed to stretch forever, the captain also taking in whatever emotions he had to have on his face. before he seemed to find something in the king’s eyes and nodded. ”okay, let’s go to this… other world.”

”yes!  _ finally _ .” tae-eul shouted, startling them both, making her earn a glare from the captain, which just put a smile to king’s face. he was sure these two would become friends sooner or later. 

”alright, let’s go!” she said unaffected, as she started walking down the hallway.

”wait.” his captain said, ”we can’t just go.” making both the detective and king frown at him. 

”what do you mean? you just agreed! there’s no time like the present.” she said. 

all she got was a glare and sigh in response before the captain turned to the king. ”we need to notify lady noh and secretary mo that you’ll be gone, your majesty. we need to make a plan accordingly, we can’t be gone more than five days otherwise the nation will be suspicious and wonder where it’s king has disappeared to, or worse think you’re sick and we don’t need anyone, like the prime minister, to come here and try to figure out what’s going on. we have to figure out a story, the fact that you’ll be in your country study won’t work this time, we need miss myeong to come up with something to tell the press and i need to alert the guards and form a plan for how they’re supposed to act and what they’re supposed to do while we’re gone. we also need to update prince buyeong’s security level.” he stated, the king saw that he’d already had plans forming in his head, and he couldn’t help but take a second to admire his captain. 

”okay, we’ll do that,” he heard tae-eul let out a long sigh. ”and as soon we have everything settled, we’ll go.” he continued, the captain nodding. ”i’ll talk to lady noh and secretary mo, they can help miss myeong to create a story for the press. you go figure out the security measures. as soon as we’re done let’s meet at the stables.” 

the captain just nodded once before he walked away. the king knew his captain was still unsure about everything, but he knew he wouldn’t let him go alone this time, even if he hated everything about the current situation.

he sighed. ”c’mon.” he gestured to tae-eul to follow him in the opposite direction. ”first we need to stop by and get more diamonds, then we’ll talk to lady noh and go get your things, she’ll pass on the messages to secretary mo and miss myeong.” 

they quickly found lady noh in the kitchens, pulling her aside to explain the situation. the king had to avoid a hit before explaining that the captain would come with him and assure they wouldn’t be gone for more than five days.

as they walked to lady noh’s bedroom, they came up with a story that the king would go to the temple to visit and pray to his ancestors. 

”i’ll tell secretary mo to reschedule your things, and for miss myeong to alert the press. now c’mon in.” she said, opening the door to her bedroom. 

the king and the detective waited while she grabbed the box from a cabinet. ”here you go.” she said, handing the box to the detective.

”thank you.” she said, opening the box and slowly taking the things out and putting them in her pockets. ”where’s my id card thought?” 

”what?” both the king and lady noh turned to her. 

”it’s missing, it’s not in the box.” 

”what? that can’t be right, it was there when i last checked, wait.” she went to the phone on her bedside table and rang a number. ”yes, i need to know if anyone beside myself has been seen near my room the past few days.” she spoke into the phone, waiting a moment. ”oh, okay, thank you.” she turned around to face the king and the detective. ”they say no one was shown on the cctv, i, i don’t know how it disappeared, it was clearly still in the box just yesterday, i—”

”it’s alright lady noh.” the king said.

” _ what _ ? no, it’s  _ not _ alright, i’ll be fined if i’ll lose my id again.” the detective turned to the king. 

”it’s alright, i still have the id card of yours that i got 25 years ago. remember? it’s the same so it’ll work.” he said, although it was concerning how this one had just disappeared. 

”okay, let’s go grab it then.” she said, and the king nodded, he turned to lady noh and gave her a smile before walking out of the room with tae-eul. he’d think about the missing id card later, right now he needed to get his captain to the other world. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the king and the detective reached the stables first and he made sure there was no one else around before he got maximus and aasira ready. 

the detective stayed back, but he noted her interest in aasira as he brought her out to get ready. 

”what?” he said after she’d been staring for a while.

she took a while to reply, obviously seeming to think through how to formulate whatever she was thinking. ”i’m just wondering, and this is nothing personal against you or maximus, but,” she paused, looking a bit unsure. ”why isn’t that your horse?” she said pointing to aasira.

”because it’s yeong’s, why?” 

”it’s just, it seems more royal.”

” _ it _ is a  _ she. _ and well, you’re right, she comes from a line of royal horses.”

”a line of  _ royal _ horses?  _ what _ ?” 

”she comes from a rare line of arabian horses that served the king solomon.” he said simply.

”so, she’s an _actual_ _royal_ _horse_?” she gaped. ”why isn’t she yours then?”

”because she’s yeong’s. beside, i have maximus, she’s a spectacular horse herself, as you know, since you threaten to sell her.” he glared.

”and i know how much she’s worth, what’s her worth then?” she nodded to aasira. 

”you can’t put a price on a horse.” 

”you clearly did! you gifted your boyfriend a rare royal horse!” she shouted, throwing her hands out.

”he wasn’t my boyfriend at the time.” the king said, securing the saddle. 

tae-eul opened and closed her mouth before throwing her hand in his face. ”your phone, give me your phone, i need to look up something.” 

the king laughed and gave her his phone, while he continued to fasten the saddle.

after a moment he heard the detective gasp. ”an arabian horse can cost you over one  _ million _ us dollars! that’s, that’s in won, that’s—”

”over a billion won.” the king interrupted. 

”a, a,  _ billion _ won?!” she screamed, making the king glare at her, the horses wouldn’t be kind if she kept screaming. ”that’s just for a regular one! how much did you pay for a rare royal one?!” she pulled at her hair, face full of disbelief. 

”i won’t tell you that. it’s rude to talk about it infront of aasira.” he said, taking his phone back.

”i-i-t’s rude to talk about the-the… in-in front of the…” she trailed off, looking brokenly off in the distance. ”i looked at your net worth but…. over a  _ billion _ won for a  _ horse _ .” she said brokenly, earning a huff from aasira. 

”you’re worth much more than that.” the king whispered to her as he finished getting everything ready. 

just as the king had finished getting the horses ready, he saw his captain. 

”did you take care of everything?” his captain asked him as he came close enough. 

”yeah, i will be paying my ancestors a visit and spending some days praying at the temple.” the king said, making the captain nod before he frowned, noticing the detective squatted on the ground, that broken look still on her face, hands tangled up in her hair.

”what’s wrong with her?” the captain asked.

”nothing.” the king replied, earning him an eyebrow raise from the captain.

”a billion won.” the detective said, hitting the side of her head on the wall. 

”what—” 

”okay,” the king interrupted, clapping his hands. ”let’s go, shall we?” pulling the captain’s and the detective’s attention on him. 

he got another look from his captain before he went to mount his horse. while the detective distractedly let the king help her onto maximus, before mounting the horse himself. 

”he’s sitting on over a billion won.” she whispered to herself, her gaze not leaving the captain as they rode to the gate, making the king roll his eyes.

it took them a short while to reach the bamboo forest, but as they got nearer to the gate, they slowed the horses down. 

”it’s just a short distance from here, soon two stone pillars will appear, when they do we race right in-between them, okay?” the king turned to his captain, seeing him nod.

”but what about her?” the captain motioned to the detective, she still had that faraway look on her face. ”are you sure she’s going to be okay?” 

”yeah, it’s just shock.” 

”shock? shock from what?”

”the horses.” 

”the horses? the detective is scared of  _ horses _ ?” the captain, raised an eyebrow. 

”yeah, something like that.” he said, it occurred to him he’d never told yeong-ah how much he’d spent on aasira since he knew it would make him flustered, and this was something he didn’t want to bring up now.

”okay.” the captain said slowly, clearly not believing him, before motioning aasira to start walking again. 

as they neared the gate showed, and thunder was heard, this was it. they commanded the horses to a sprint and suddenly they were surrounded by pink light as they found themselves in what the king had deemed to call, the in-between.

”what the hell.” he heard his captain exhale. his eyes were big, and his mouth slightly open. their horses also took a moment to take it in.

”yeong-ah.” the king said, trying to get his captain’s attention. it took a few tries as the captain took everything in, before those eyes finally landed on him. ”are you starting to believe me now?” he said softly.

”i….” the captain said, still shocked. it was a lot, he understood. 

”c’mon.” he nodded towards the end of the sand road, where the light came from, before sprinting into it. 

they ended out in the bamboo forest, at first glance you’d think they never left, but it was different from the one they’ve started in and he saw his captain taking everything in. 

”this way, we need to leave the horses.” he said, he knew even though his captain was taking it all in, it wouldn’t truly set before he saw his mirror self. 

when they reached the yard between tae-eul’s house and the cafe, the woman in question seemed to finally snap out of the shock she’s been in as the king helped her down. 

”okay, what do we do now?” she asked, earning her two looks from the men.

”well, we’ll leave the horses here, go to the hotel and you’ll bring sun-seob, like we talked about?” the king said.

”you’ll  _ leave _ the royal horse here? what if some—” she cut herself off, was she gonna say someone would steal them? he never should’ve let her search the price of the horses, the king glared at her.

”i left maximus here last time and it was  _ fine _ .”

”yeah, yeah, you’re right.” she nodded, clearly biting her tongue in front of the captain, before she realized something. ”right, i’ll set them up, you two need to go away before someone sees him and this will get even more confusing.” she nodded towards the captain.

”we have to go sell the—”

”here.” she pulled out her wallet, giving them a couple of bills. ”get a taxi before someone comes.” she looked around. 

”okay.” the king laughed, draggin his captain away, who was just frowning at the detective.

”your majesty, are you sure we can leave maximus and aasira here?” he looked behind him. 

”they’ll be fine, yeong-ah, i promise. c’mon.” he dragged the man onto the street to grab a taxi.

  
  


jung tae-eul looked at the horses tied up in the yard. ”he spent so much money on a  _ horse _ .” she couldn’t let it go. the king had gifted his captain a horse that probably cost him  _ several _ billion won. and they hadn’t even been dating. how one could spend so much money on something like a horse was beyond her. perks of being the king, she supposed.

she shook her head, taking her phone out, she sent a quick text to her boyfriend and to eon-seob to meet her at the cafe before going in and telling na-ri she now had  _ two _ horses on display. 

  
  
  
  


she was sitting outside on the steps of the taekwondo studio. she told the good news of the horses to na-ri, and the girl had gushed about them, feeding them and complementing the new horse. 

afterwards she’d gone to her dad, the bastard hadn’t even noticed she was gone, while she had worried about him the whole time she was away, she thought bitterly. she sighed, she was happy to be home though, even with the mystery surrounding her. 

as she looked up at the sky she heard the two men before she saw them. shin-jae practically ran to her. 

”where the hell have you been?” he said, pulling her in a tight hug, making her breath catch, as she pulled her arms around him. 

”in a palace,  _ hyungnim. _ ” she said, tears in her throat, she had missed him so much. 

”you’re not allowed to leave like that without saying anything, okay?” he said into her ear, pulling her closer. all she could do was nod. they stayed like that for a moment, just taking in the other’s presence again.

”guys.. not to break up the happy reunion, but why am i here?” eon-seob said, breaking them from their bubble. 

she pulled away from shin-jae and took in eon-seob, he looked so much like the captain, but that look, the look he had on of confusion and fondness, that, that was her eon-seob, together with that awful hair and cap. 

”eon-seob-ah!” she said, throwing her arms around him, startling him. 

”wha—”

she pulled back and took his face in her hands. ”there it is, that’s  _ my _ face, the face that is always on my side.” 

”okay,  _ noona _ .” he said slowly, giving her a worried look, as he wrestled her hands off his face. and it made her laugh, this was her boy. 

”so, why am i here?” he looked between her and shin-jae. 

she turned to her boyfriend and he just gave her a shrug,  _ what was i supposed to tell him? _

”how would you like to meet your doppelgänger?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the entire ride to the jeweler and hotel had been spent in silence, his captain clearly taking it all in, thinking about everything. 

when they had first entered the suit, his captain had made a thorough routine sweep of the room, before standing by the big windows of the hotel suit, overlooking the city.

”yeong-ah.” the king stood behind his captain. ”yeong-ah, talk to me.” he said softly.

the captain just shook his head, the tension that was running thought his body was palpable, like he might snap any moment.

”yeong-ah.” the king said softly again, before carefully wrapping his arms around the captain from behind. ”it’s okay, i know it’s a lot to take in.” he whispered. his captain’s body spasmed in his arms, fighting between taking comfort from the king and not letting go of the stress they were under.

”i don’t—, i still—” the captain sighed, untangling from the king’s hold to face him, mouth open but no words coming out.

”i know.” the king said softly. ”i know, you’re still thinking through things, not fully believing everything that is going on, it takes a while to settle in. but when you meet jo eon-seob i think it’ll finally settle.” he said. he was worried that the meeting might be too much too soon, but his captain hadn’t given him much time in this world, sometimes it worked better to just rip off the bandaid. he hoped this was one of those times. 

”if you say so.” the captain said, eyes unfocused.

”i think you’d like him.” the king said teasingly, making the captain glare. 

a knock on the door interrupted him from replying.  _ showtime _ , the king thought.

the captain stepped around him to open the door letting the guests in, and then chaos broke out.

”oh my god—”

”what the fu—” ”noona, did you clone me?!”

”how is that possible.”

”i look so, oh my god.” 

they had barely entered the suit before jo eon-seob and kang shin-jae started shouting. his captain on the other hand was as stoic as always, looking almost annoyed. but looking at his eyes, he saw how much this was actually affecting him. 

”i, just, i—” eon-seob started, before he got closer to the captain, the latter only glaring him down, daring him to come closer.

but the glare didn’t seem to work, since it seemed jo eon-seob had a death wish because before the king could voice out a warning he was reaching out to touch the captain’s face, resulting in his captain twisting eon-seob’s arm around and putting a gun to his head, making the poor man let out a scream. 

”yah!” tae-eul screamed and shin-jae pulled out his own gun at the captain, making the captain puff a laugh. 

”i suggest you put that away, detective.” the king said. ”yeong-ah won’t kill him unless i order him to.” 

“unless you order him to?!” eon-seob shouted, eyes wide. 

but the king just ignored him and stared at the detective, before he put his gun away. tae-eul glared at the captain, making the king roll his eyes.

”yeong-ah.” he said softly and the captain released his mirror self, neatly putting his gun back in the holster, seemingly unaffected. 

” _ yah _ !” jo eon-seob yelled. ”how, how, how could you just pull a gun out like that?” he winced, rolling his shoulder. ”i think you dislocated my shoulder.” whining, he said “i need to go to the hospital, oh my god.”

the captain scoffed, ”you’re fine, i barely touched you.” 

”fine?! barely?! wha—” he huffed, glaring at himself essentially. ”god, this is freaky.” he said after a while. 

the king knew he shouldn’t really find this funny, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction. earning him glares from both the jo’s, which…

”okay, that  _ is _ freaky.” he said, making them glare harder, before they turned the glares on each other.

”well,” tae-eul started. ”i think we've seen enough for today, hmm?” she nodded. ”how about we call it a day?” 

the king nodded his agreement. it had gone a lot better than he’d anticipated. 

”c’mon.” tae-eul motioned for the two men to get out. 

”whatever, i have to go pick up eun-bi and kka-bi anyway.” eon-seob said, eyes never leaving the captain.

”just go.” she pushed at his shoulder, making the man shout out.

”noona! that hurts!” 

”pst, you’re fine, now  _ go _ .” she said as she pushed the man out. the other detective gave the king and the captain a final look before leaving as well. 

there was a moment of silence after they had left. the king stayed close to his captain, seeing the emotions flicker on his face. 

  
  


”yeong-ah.” he said after a while, the captain had stayed in that position for a half hour and the king was getting worried. ”yeong-ah.” he repeated when he didn’t get a reply. 

”i—” the captain started breaking out of the thoughts in his head, his gaze flickering to the king’s before he looked away. ”i need to be alone.” he walked towards the door.

”wha—” the king made to follow him, but the captain stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

”i need a moment alone, please.” he said, staring into his king’s eyes, and the king could do nothing more than to nod, squeezing the hand that was on his chest.

”okay,” he said, nodding and looking down at their hands before he lifted his gaze towards the captain. ”but don’t be gone for too long, otherwise i’ll call tae-eul and order a search, okay?” he looked into the captain’s eyes and god, he would give him the whole world if he could.

”okay.” and with a final squeeze to his hand, the captain left, leaving the king alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was that! hope you enjoyed, as always feedback is welcomed!
> 
> next chapter promises some fluff!


	4. let’s give tonight a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just one night, give me one night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to start the whole solving the mystery plot in this chapter but then it got away from me and these two spent over 5k of just being in love so, here you go!

he didn’t know how much had passed since he’d left the king alone back at the hotel. he knew he should get back soon, that he shouldn’t leave the king. but it felt like something had been broken in him. finding out there was a parallel world gave him a headache, there was so much more now to take into account. the king’s uncle lee rim could be alive now, hiding in these very streets. 

one one hand, having all the variables made it easier to plan and try to figure out a strategy for what they were going to do. but, it was a lot to take into. 

this world was familiar yet so different and if there was one parallel world, there could be more,  _ thousands _ even. imagining thousand versions of himself just made the headache worse. when he’d seen jo eon-seob he didn’t know how to react, it was like looking at a mirror, but not. 

it made him think, if he’d never met the king, would his life turn out to be something like jo eon-seob’s? he couldn’t even imagine his life being any different but, here, a version of him was living a different life. it was strange to see someone that looked like him act so differently. it almost felt a bit like a fever dream. 

he had reached some park, and he sat down, taking a moment to collect himself. he’d hoped no one approached him, as he’d been walking, people had approached him, which he found extremely annoying. usually he had no problem just walking outside but it seemed many things were strange in this world. like in what world would it make sense to make  _ seoul _ the capital? what was next? would he find out the country didn’t have the 3rd largest gdp? that they still relied on fossil fuels? although, he supposed, the air was a bit dusty. 

he bent over resting his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall into his hands. nothing made sense anymore, but he had to process it so he could move on. being stuck thinking about everything that was out there, all the endless possibilities, the what ifs…

assuming… assuming that everyone had a mirror self, could that mean jo eon-seob still had his parents? that he had grown up with a mother? seen his parents grow old together? 

he shook his head, even if that was true, even if they looked exactly the same, it wasn’t them. after all, looks could be deceiving and his heart would only suffer for it. 

he closed his eyes, trying to block out his thoughts, trying to just take in the noises of the busy city. until he felt someone sit down next to him, annoyed that yet another person had to walk up to him, he turned to them. ”excuse me—” 

but instead of a stranger, it was his king looking at him, smiling softly. 

”oh.” was all that came out of him. had he really been out for so long the king had made good on his promise to search for him? 

”are you okay, yeong-ah?” the king asked, concern written all over his face.

”i…” he took a deep breath. ”it’s just... all of this is a lot to take in.” he said, turning away from the king and watching the people that passed them by. he’d walked around for, he didn’t know how long, trying to process everything that had happened the past hours, there was an actual parallel universe and there was a person that looked exactly like him. he closed his eyes, a headache growing, he didn’t know how to put what he was feeling into words. it didn’t help that his worry for the king grew when he’d tried to think what the reality of parallel universes meant for the king and what kind of danger that put him in. the chance that the traitor lee rim could be alive and was hiding out here, it loomed over him and he couldn’t even imagine how the king felt. in addition to that, he still had his suspicions about the detective, but it all hurt to take in.

”yeong-ah.” the king said, slowly taking his hands in his. ”i’m sorry that i sprung all this on you, but i needed you on my side, i needed to make you believe me.” he said, making the captain laugh.

”well, now you have.” he said, opening his eyes and turning to the king. ”i believe you.” he said softly, looking into the king’s eyes. a course of emotions going through him at the love he found in them. ”i’m sorry i didn’t believe you earlier, it’s just…” he broke their gaze, looking down at their intertwined hands. 

”hey.” the king said, lifting his chin so the captain would look at him. ”i understand why you didn’t. parallel universes have only been a theory so far, and all this. it’s a lot.” he moved his hand to cup the back of the captain’s neck, his other hand grabbing one of the captain’s. ”i haven’t really been a good king, a good boyfriend really, since i came back. so i understand everything, yeong-ah.”

they got lost looking in each other’s eyes, not needing to say all the words they saw floating around there.

_ i’m sorry. _

_ i’ll be better now. _

_ i trust you. _

_ i love you.  _

slowly they closed the distance between them, seamlessly as if the other had a supernatural pull, making them helpless to do anything but fall into each other. 

as soon as he felt his king’s lips on his, the tears fell, everything that’s been going on ever since he disappeared up until today came crashing over him. he clutched the king’s jacket lapels, holding on for dear life, as the king just kissed him softly, his hold on his neck and face the most gentle he’d ever been with him. 

he broke the kiss and hid his face in the crook of the king’s neck, just letting him be held. they stayed like that for a while, the king holding him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, until the captain no longer had tears to shed. 

he pulled away from the king’s hold and looked at him, his eyes red and tear tracks running down his cheeks. he guessed he wasn’t the only one in need of a cry, he thought, as he brought a hand up to the king’s face, wiping away any tears that were left. 

”i love you, yeong-ah.” the king whispered, grabbing a hold on his wrist, giving it a kiss. 

”i love you too.”  _ so _ much, he loved this man so much. 

”i know we have a lot to talk about.” the king started, his hold on the captain’s wrist tightening a bit. ”but, i had hoped we could forget about everything for the night.” 

”your majesty—”

”no, i’m not a king here, yeong-ah. and you aren’t a captain, no one knows who we are, there’s no worry, we can just  _ be _ and enjoy ourselves.” the king said, leaning forward _. ” _ just for tonight. that’s all i ask.” he said more softly. 

yeong took a deep breath, eyes looking around, people were watching them, faces with variating looks on them. ”it does seem that some people are overly interested in us.” he said, turning back. 

”well,” the king turned his gaze to the people before electing to ignore them, turning back to the only one he wanted his eyes on. ”it’s not a perfect world, but, will you forget everything with me, just for tonight?” 

he looked into his king’s eyes, and while his sense of duty wanted to turn down the king, his heart was heavy. a night with no worries would set his heart  _ and _ mind at ease. after all, he was in no state to think about everything that was going on. 

”okay, your majesty. you get  _ one _ night.” he said with a small smile. 

”ah, not your majesty.” he said, making the captain frown.

”and what am i supposed to call you? even though you may not be the king  _ here _ , you’re still a king.” 

the king just shook his head. ”no, call me by my name.” he said, making the captain laugh. 

”hmm, i should’ve known, this is all just a ploy for me to drop the formalities.” 

”well, of course, what better opportunity than a parallel universe?” 

the captain laughed again. ”okay,  _ hyung _ , where to then?” he said standing up, looking around, although it was hard to look away from the king when he got that look every time yeong called him hyung, like he was the only thing in the entire universe, like he would give up everything right there and then for him. 

”well,” the king said, getting up. ”first, i’m going to take you to this chicken place—”

”what is it with you and the chicken—”

”then i’m going to spoil you.” the king finished, not even stopping when the captain had interrupted. 

” _spoil_ me?” the captain turned an eyebrow up at that.

”yes.” the king took his hand. ”i’m going to spoil you, buy you whatever you want.”

the captain rolled his eyes. ”i don’t want anything.” 

”well, too bad, i have plans to buy you a lot of things.” the king smiled. 

”and where is my choice in this?” 

”nowhere, i’m taking this one time only chance to spoil you.” the king said, as he started to pull his captain to the closest chicken place. ”then after that we can end the night with a walk, what do you say?” 

”sounds alright.” 

” _ alright _ ?!”

”well, we have to see how the night goes, don’t we?” he said, earning a glare from the king, but then the king pulled him closer using the hand he was holding, making the glare obsolete as he smiled a big smile. and god, yeong had missed that smile. missed being with his king like this. 

they walked for a while, the king telling him the history of the republic of korea, how it differed from their kingdom, each sentence just making him more confused. the two regions being at war with each other was the thing he latched onto. he couldn’t imagine living like that, some of his best guards were from the northern region, the thought that they wouldn’t live in the same society confused him, they were one people. 

”but there are some things this country does good.” the king finished with the history lecture, as they neared what had to be the chicken restaurant. 

”chicken, huh?” the captain asked unimpressed. 

”you won’t sound like that for long.” the king said, quickly pulling the door open before the captain, making him glare at the king. 

”i said i would spoil you, so let me. you’re not doing anything tonight.” the king said, which the captain doubted. 

they were seated quickly and the king ordered for them. he had tried to get them drinks but the captain refused, even though this was a night to forget everything that was going on, his sense of duty couldn’t let him get drunk with the king while they were somewhere foreign. 

”your sense of duty is going to kill me one day you know.” the king said. 

”my sense of duty is the only reason you’re alive.” he said back, making the king laugh. 

a moment later two waiters came with several stacks of different types of chicken, making the captain raise his eyebrow at the king, what the hell was he thinking?

”uh, we didn’t order all of these, i ordered two sets.” the king said, eyes going back and forth between the waiters and the captain, trying to communicate this had to be a mistake. 

”oh, yes, but this one,” one of the men pointed at one of the twelve plates. ”is from the girls over at the 5th table. this one,” he said pointing to another plate. ”is from the girls at table 7. these two plates,” he said pointing to two plates near the captain. ”are from the girls at table 3. these three sets,” he said pointing to the largest collection of chickens. ”are from the group of guys at table 10. and lastly this set is from the two women at table 2.” he finished. 

”hope you enjoy your meal!” the other one said before leaving them, leaving the king open mouthed as he looked from the captain to look around the restaurant seeing the various people that had sent them the dishes gesturing for them to eat. 

the captain just sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at the king, who was looking a bit lost. ”it seems you attract a crowd wherever you go, don’t you?” he teased him.

the king picked up a chicken leg. ”while i did get gifts last time i was here, i never got anything of this size. i think it’s also you who’s attracting a crowd.” which made the captain laugh. 

”i don’t think i have anything to do with all of this.” he gestured to the mountain of chicken around them.

”but i believe so, otherwise i would’ve gotten all this chicken last time as well.” he said pointing the chicken leg at the captain, before pulling it to his mouth, making the captain’s reflexes shoot out, stopping him. 

”what are you doing, you can’t just eat it.” the captain glared at him, holding his wrist tight.

”but, yeong-ah. it’s not romantic if you have to taste all of it.”

”you’re the  _ king _ , you can’t just eat something that hasn’t been tasted.” he said, moving to take the chicken from him.

”wait.” the king said, breaking out of the hold. ”let me feed you.” the king said, smiling. 

”i’d rather you stab me.” 

” _ yeong-ah _ . what kind of response is that? can’t a man just feed the man he loves some chicken that he can’t eat himself without it being tasted?” he said, and god, his king was really ridiculous wasn’t he. ”please?” the king added, and he was hopeless wasn’t he. 

”this stays between us, if you ever mention this again, i’ll send lady noh after you the moment we’re back.” he said after a while.

”deal.” the king smiled brightly before holding out the chicken for the captain to taste. 

he sighed, before taking a bite of it. it was crispy on the outside, but the meat inside was soft. he heard some of the women around them squeal which made him turn around and glare at them, before turning back to the king. 

”so?”

”it’s good, but i’ve tasted better.” he said, which made the king frown, taking a bite of the leg himself.

”where have you tasted better?” he asked. 

”the chicken soup you make me.” he said simply watching the king’s entire face lit up, slightly blushing, stuttering a bit before taking another bite to hide it, making the captain laugh. 

they stayed for a while, trying to go through all the stacks of chicken but it was pretty difficult. after trying to finish it and giving up, the king went to pay while the captain waited outside. 

he took a deep breath, as he took in how the city was still busy even though the night went on. 

”excuse me?” a voice behind him sounded, the captain recognized him to be one of the men that had been in the restaurant. 

”can i help you?” he asked the man, he was tall, probably almost two meters, with a muscular build, rumpled black hair. 

”i just wanted to give you this.” the man held out a piece of paper, but the captain just looked at it. ”and what’s that?” he asked the man. 

”my number.” he said. ”if you ever feel like you’re in the mood for something other than chicken.” he said, holding out his arm, gesturing for the captain to take the piece of paper. 

the captain just raised an eyebrow but before he could answer he was interrupted by another voice. 

”he’s good, so how about you be on your way.” the king said, stepping in-between yeong and the man. 

it made the stranger chuckle. ”how about he decides that for himself instead of you just butting in?” the man said crossing his arms, looking down on the king as the man glared at him.

”listen here, you little—” the king started but didn’t get to finish as the captain rolled his eyes, grabbing the king’s hand and dragged him away. 

”what are you doing?” the king asked after he broke out of the hold the captain had on him and they were a good distance from the restaurant.

”keeping you from trouble.” 

”trouble? i could easily take him out.” 

”exactly, and what would we do then, you’re going to get involved in a beating? a king beating up a stranger?” the captain raised an eyebrow.

”what? it’s what he deserves. it was clear you’re taken but that asshole still tried to hit on you.” the king said, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting as he looked away, making the captain laugh. 

”what? yeong-ah, why are you laughing?” he turned the pout on to the captain.

”you’re cute when you’re jealous.” the captain said, smiling brightly.

”i’m  _ not _ cute!” he said, clearly offended. ”i’m handsome, yeong-ah.”

”hmm, right now, i’ll say you’re more cute.”

”what? is this how you talk to your king?  _ cute _ ?” 

”i thought you weren’t a king, hyung.” he said, putting on a serious face, making the king stutter.

”well, i—”

yeong couldn’t help but laugh, as he started walking away. 

”yeong-ah!” the king said as he ran after him, taking his hand. 

”where to next?” he asked the king.

”we’re going shopping.” 

” _ shopping _ ? why, i told you i don’t want anything.”

”well, in this world, seoul is the city of couples.”

”okay?” the captain said slowly, having a feeling he was not going to enjoy where this was going. 

”there’s a great variety of matching couple things we could—”

”now you’re the one that’s going to get beaten up.” he said, stopping them, glaring at the king, over his dead body.

”c’mon, yeong-ah.” 

”no. absolutely not.” 

”why not?”

”no, buy me whatever else, but we are not buying matching couple things.” 

”why not? we’re a couple, we should have matching things.”

”no.” 

”please.”

”no.”

”i think we would look very  _ cute _ in matching couple outfits.” 

”i think i’ll go back to the chicken shop and see if that guy is still there.” he said, turning slowly, making the king grab his arm, turning him around, holding him close. 

”that’s not funny, yeong-ah.” the king whined.

”neither is this idea.” he said, making the king pout. 

that pout was distracting, he truly was adorable like this wasn’t he, he thought to himself, before giving the king a quick peck to the lips, the action shocking him a bit. 

”wha—”

” _no_ matching anything, okay?” he said. 

”hmm, i think you need to convince me a little bit more.” the king said, making the captain raise an eyebrow, but the king didn’t back down, looking straight in the captain’s eyes. ”convince me, yeong-ah.” he whispered in the small space between them, eyes never leaving his. 

”as you wish, your majesty.”

”i told you—” but the king didn’t get to finish what he was about to say, since the captain kissed him, one hand placed on the king’s chest and the other making its way into the king’s hair, as the king tightened his hold on him. 

the kiss didn’t last very long, since the captain was fully aware they were still out in public, but as he pulled away, he saw the king’s eyes looked unfocused. 

”so?” he said into the silence that had formed. 

”so…” the king said, taking a moment before continuing. ”i’m going to buy you so many things.” he smiled. ”no matching things, promise.” he added at the captain’s raised eyebrow. 

but as they went on, yeong realized he should have gone for no shopping at all. the king dragged him around to what felt like every store, making him try out a variety of clothes, to the point the captain considered strangling him. but after what felt like hours, they we’re finally done, and now just talking a walk. bags sent to the hotel by some service, since the king had also bought them new phones since theirs didn’t work here. 

”so, what is it that you’re hiding?” the captain said after a while, as they were walking by the river. 

”hiding?” 

”yes, hiding, i know you’re hiding something, what was it that you bought thinking i didn’t see.” he raised an eyebrow at him.

”well, i wanted to give it to you tomorrow.” the king said but he stopped them anyway. 

”tomorrow?”

”yes.” 

”why not now?” 

”now might not be the moment.”

”is it something—”

”it’s not something matching, no.” he said with a smile before taking a breath. ”at least not in that sense” he said, making the captain glare at him, ready to scold him but the king just took the hand that wasn’t in yeong’s and pulled a small box from his pocket. 

”what is that?” 

”this,” the king said, putting the box in his captain’s hand, opening it. ”is my promise to you.” the captain looked down and saw two silver rings, his breath catching. ”it’s my promise to you that i won’t repeat what i did, disappearing like that again or acting strange. i want you to know that i’m sorry, that i care about you so much, you’re the most important person in my life, yeong-ah. it’s a promise that i will try not to be so thoughtless in the future, that whatever happens, we’re on the same side.” he took a hold of the captain’s other hand. ”i want this to be a reminder, that no matter what, i love you. you’re the reason i want to be better, be a better king, a better  _ person _ . it’s all you.” he took one of the rings out and put it on yeong’s left ring finger. ”it’s not an engagement ring, that one will be even better, but it’s close. it’s a promise of forever, as long as you’ll have me, i’m yours.” he said. 

the captain’s eyes stung from the tears in his eyes, gaze locked on the ring on his finger. ”why do i feel like you’re expecting something to happen to you.” he looked up at the king, eyes just as watery as his own.

”well, with everything that’s happened, who knows what’s to come next. but if something does—”

”it won’t, i make sure it won’t.” his gaze hard as he looked at the king, making the king smile softly.

”but if it  _ does _ , i want you to know.” he said, tightening his hold of the hand he’d put the ring on, rubbing his thumb against the metal. ”i want you to know that i love you, that i’m so grateful to be able to call you mine and to be called yours, and that if something were to happen, that it’s not on you.” 

”it  _ won’t _ .” 

”maybe, maybe not. i have been pretty lucky up until now. especially having you in my life, you’re the greatest gift the universe could have ever given me.” 

”stop talking as if anything’s going to happen to you. i’ll—”

”no, that’s also another thing, if something were to happen, i don’t want you to do anything. yeong-ah, you can’t get hurt because of me—” 

”i’m not going to let anything happen to you.” he said, upset at how the king was acting. freeing one of his hands to take out the other ring out of the box and threading it on the king’s left ring finger. ”this is my promise to you,” he said, pocketing the box and taking hold of both the king’s hands. ”i won’t let anything happen to you, because i love you, you say i’m the greatest gift, but the answer is that you are the greatest gift i could ever ask for. having you brightened my entire life, even as stubborn and annoying as you can be, saying some of the most ridiculous things i’ve ever heard come out of a human’s mouth—”

the king laughed a wet laugh. 

”i would not trade it for anything. the highlight of the past 25 years has been having you by my side. being able to be by your side has been an honor, and like it’s meant to be, if i have to, i’ll leave this world, well  _ worlds _ , before you—”

”yeong-ah—”

”that’s how it’s supposed to be, you’re the king after all. it’s not something that makes me happy, the thought of leaving you, but knowing you’re safe and alive, that’s the only thing i’ll need to find peace.”

”i’m going to be miserable, so miserable i’ll practically be a walking corpse, you’ll never be able to move on and find peace if you ever dare to die for me. i won’t allow it.” he said, tightening the hold he had on his captain’s hands. 

the words made him smile sadly. ”well, i won’t allow anything to happen to you either.”

”we’ll just both never die.” the king said, making the captain laugh, before the tears started to fall and they crashed into each other, holding the other tight as more tears fell. 

”nothing will happen to you, we’ll figure out a plan.” the captain said into the king’s neck.

”that plan better make sure nothing happens to you as well, i’m serious, yeong-ah. without you…” his breath hitched. ”i’ll be nothing without you, so you better not leave me.”

the captain let out a wet chuckle. ”with that argument, how could i?” he said, pulling away, hand coming up wiping the tears from his king’s eyes. ”i love you, more than anything.”

”i love you too, so much. we’ll figure this all out together. and then, then i’ll marry you, so you better stay alive, or i’ll join you in the afterlife.” the king said, tears now falling freely from both their eyes as the captain closed the distance, the tears giving the kiss a salty taste, but he didn’t care as he kissed the king harder. 

parallel worlds and whatever threats they brought with them, it wasn’t going to get between him and the king. they would figure it out together, they would conquer whatever it is they were about to face. because they had each other. 

the king was the first one to break the kiss, eyes still closed, he rested his forehead on the captain’s. ”this is why i wanted to wait until tomorrow, we promised a night without all of this hanging over our heads.” he said into the space between them.

”true, but ignoring it doesn’t make it go away.” the captain said, making the king look away, a contemplating look on his face. ”but,” the captain started, making the king focus on him again. ”the night isn’t over yet.”

”what?”

”i did promise you tonight. and tonight isn’t over yet.” he said simply, making the king smile.

”hmm, and you wouldn’t want to break your promise to your king now, would you?”

”or what? he’ll behead me? i don’t think my king would dare.” 

they smiled at each other, it would be alright, whatever they were facing it would be alright. 

he didn’t let the king reply, before pulling his hand to get him to walk again, the night was still young. 

they walked down the river in silence for a while before the captain decided to break it.

”do you remember the first trip you had to make outside the kingdom when i first became captain?” he said. 

the question made the king laugh a bit. ”hmm, it was a mess, but one good thing came out of it.” he said, squeezing his hand.

”are you talking about the fact that it was a miracle you didn’t break any bones trying to climb the side of a castle?”

”no, i’m talking about—”

”the guards arresting you thinking you were a thief? yeah, that was a valuable life lesson.” the captain interrupted him, making the king glare. 

”no, i’m talking about—”

”the fact that the norwegian king was so embarrassed for you the negotiations ended three days early?” 

”you know what, i’m no longer grateful for it.”

”oh, really?”

”hmm…” 

the captain laughed, thinking back to the trip. they had gone since the king was going to negotiate their military alliance with the norwegian king. but the night they arrived the king decided to try and be romantic and ask his captain to become his boyfriend by climbing up vines to the balcony he had told yeong to meet him at. 

the king had found out it wasn’t as easy as he'd thought, and no amount of physics could help him as he got stuck in the vines and the guards patrolling the castle thought he was a thief. 

the whole ordeal was an entire fiasco, luckily the norwegian king thought it was funny, and understood the passions of being young and wanting to be romantic. saying he would also climb a castle wall for his queen if he was still able. 

when everything got cleared up and the captain had confronted him about it, the king wouldn’t meet his eyes, embarrassed. they’ve gotten in a fight, the captain yelling about responsibility and safety asking what the hell the king was thinking and the king getting annoyed and yelling out that he wanted to do a big romantic gesture, that he had made an entire plan up when he saw the castle because it was perfect, it was the moment he had waited for, and it would just be like the fairytales he read as a child. to which the captain had yelled out that he was acting like an irresponsible child, and he wasn’t thinking about his duties to the kingdom at all, and what was the kingdom going to think about it when the news reached them to which the king had yelled he didn’t care what the people thought, the only opinion he cared about was his captain’s because he loved him and wanted him to be his.

it wasn’t a perfect love confession nor even something close to a good boyfriend proposal. but it was true, and even if the king was ridiculous and at that moment he had just wanted to strangle him, his heart interpreted that as kissing him. 

”i am though.” the captain said, breaking the silence that formed as they got lost in the memories of the past. 

”you are what?” the king asked, looking at him.

”i’m grateful for that trip, like you said it was a mess, the execution could of been better, let alone—”

”i thought you were grateful, not being critical.” the king interrupted. 

”i am, i’m grateful that i got to see your heart, that you so willingly gave it to me.” 

”everything i have is yours for the taking.” the king said, making the captain laugh.

”even the kingdom? you’re going to give it to me if i ask?” 

”if you want it, i’m sure the people would follow their new king.” he said, making the captain laugh even more.

”well, believe it or not, i rather like having you as my king.” 

”you would make a great king though, the people will see that as well.” and that made the captain pause, taking in the serious look across the king’s face. 

”lee gon, are you planning to make me  _ king _ if i marry you?” the captain stopped, turning towards him. he’d been joking when he’d asked about the kingdom but the king seemed to have a different opinion of it. 

”there is a law that allows co-reign, you know that, don’t you?” 

”and you plan to enact that law?” 

”obviously. what’s mine is yours, should you choose to take it.” the king said, eyes never leaving the captain’s. 

his heart was beating erratically in his chest. what had he done to ever end up with a man like this? ”you do know, if you do, i’ll order you to follow the security protocols. no more ignoring orders just because you’re the king.” he said.

the king seemed to contemplate it. ”and if i don’t follow orders, what are you going to do then? behead me?”

”well, it seems only fair after the many times you’ve threatened to behead me.” the captain smiled at him.

”so, you wouldn’t be opposed to ruling with me?” the king asked, tone serious. 

”just as long as you’re by my side,  _ and _ do  _ not _ slack off on your duties because of it.” 

”wouldn’t dare to.” the king said, leaning down giving his captain a soft kiss, before pulling away to continue walking.

”wait, you said  _ if _ you marry me?” the king said, making the captain laugh. 

”give me a reason and we’ll see.”

  
  
  
  


later that night, when the skies neared dawn, they stumbled back into the hotel suit, hands roaming all over each other as they quickly got the other undressed. whispering promises filled with love into the other’s skin together with each kiss they left on each other’s bodies, a trail of ‘i love you’s, ‘i’m yours’s and ‘i’ll never leave you’s. rings glistening in the small light as their hands mapped out the other’s body, never letting the space between them grow as they held each other tightly into the early morning. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue the ost and the bbq chicken logo*
> 
> hope you liked that???? i can't write smut for the life of me so that's all you're gonna get for now lmao.   
> as always, feedback is welcomed!   
> until next time babes!


	5. the necessary step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every decision can't be a happy one.   
> life is just bittersweet that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so life got in the way of this fic, but i'm back, this is a bit shorter than usual but i'm hoping to have the next chapter out in the next few days so!

the rain was pouring as the morning came to be, the king and his captain were still sleeping, entangled together in the sheets. 

until the rain got harsher, and as lightning struck. 

as the first crack of thunder broke, a scream broke from the king’s lips, waking them both up.

”your—” the captain couldn’t finish what he started to say as the words died in his mouth as he saw the mark on the king’s shoulder, making him freeze his movements. it was an ugly dark vine that reached over his whole right shoulder. as another stroke of lightning hit and the king yelled out again, the mark glowed red. ”what the hell?” the captain whispered, breaking out of the trace he’d been in as he traced the place the mark had just been a second ago. ”what’s going on?” he said looking at the king. ”has this happened before?” he said as the mark seemed to have gone away completely. 

the king sighed, before turning to his captain. ”once, before.”

”when?”

”last time i was here.” 

”is this a side effect of being here? of going back and forth?” the captain looked down at his king who was still lying down, obviously thinking about everything, left hand on his upper arm as he expected the pain to come back. 

the captain couldn’t help but move his gaze from the king’s face to his shoulder where just moments before he’d had an ugly scar, it didn’t make sense. all of this was so much out of his depth and he didn’t know how he was going to keep his king safe, if he even could. the thought scared him more than he was willing to admit. 

”hey.” the soft voice of his king pulled him away from the dark thoughts lingering in his mind. ”nothing’s going to happen to me.” he said, smiling softly like he knew everything that was on yeong’s mind. and well, maybe he did. 

the king tugged on his hand, motioning for him to lay back down. ”c’mon.” he said, after the captain refused to budge. 

with a sigh he laid down, the king’s arms wrapping around him as he laid his head on the king’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat reassuring him. he was okay, they were going to figure this out. ”you didn’t answer my question though, do you think this is a side effect of going back and forth these… worlds? or do you think it’s a price for being in this world?” the whole thing still freaked him out a little. nothing came without consequences in life after all. 

”no, i don’t think so, otherwise i would’ve felt it back home. and if it was a price of being here you would’ve felt it too.”

”do you have any theories then?” he said, looking up at the king, who was looking up at the ceiling with a frown, biting his lip. it was clear this development worried him as well. the captain sighed, closing his eyes, listening to the king’s heartbeat. he didn’t like that they were going to be here for so long. could these side effects get worse the longer they stayed here? he couldn’t protect him from things like this. 

”it was raining last time as well.” the king said slowly after a while. making yeong look up seeing the king looking out the window. 

”you think that has something to do with it?” the captain said, slowly turning over what had happened in his head. 

”possibly.” the king said, eyes still locked on the window.

”can i see your shoulder again?” the captain said, sitting up and gesturing for the king to do the same. the king gave him a frown but thankfully did as he was told. 

yeong traced his finger along the king’s shoulder as he remembered how it looked. it had been big, but… 

”it turned red.” he realized. when the lightning had struck it had glowed. the mark hadn’t been dark anymore, even if just for a second. 

”what do you mean?” the king asked, turning around to face his captain. 

”when the lightning struck, the mark that was on your shoulder turned red. it was almost glowing.” he said, eyes never leaving the king’s shoulder. it looked fine now, all bare. could it be a nerve? was the mark tracing a nerve in the king’s shoulder? but why that nerve? why on the shoulder? 

”yeong-ah.” the king said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

”what?” he looked back at the king.

”you said it glowed when the lightning struck?” the captain nodded. ”that makes no sense, why would it do that?”

”none of this makes any sense, all of this is like some sort of magic fairytale you would hear as a child.” 

this made the king give him an unimpressed look. ”magic? fairytales? there’s no such thing.”

”yes, because glowing marks are highly scientific.” he said tiredly. but it gave him a thought. ”could all of this not be some ancient magic?” he said, drawing the king’s attention once again.

”how do you mean?”

”well, with the parallel universes and all that, it doesn’t seem so far off now that there could be something like magic in the works, especially considering your shoulder glowing.” 

”parallel universes have been theorized about in science it has nothing to do with magic. that’s not real.”

”hmm, and how about shoulders lightning up by the stroke of lightning? what has science said about that then?” he raised an eyebrow at the king. 

the king sighed. ”okay, there are some things that science hasn’t been able to explain, but jumping to magic seems a bit…” he trailed off, looking away frowning. 

the captain wrapped his arms around the king from behind, resting his head on his shoulder, sighing a bit. ”it’s because you don’t understand it. you don’t like when there’s a problem you can’t solve, which is why you’re so stubborn about all of this. but just because you might not understand this does not make it any less of a possibility.” 

the king hummed, bringing his hands up to the captain’s that laid on his chest, intertwining their fingers. ”you might be right about that.”

”i  _ am _ right about that.” he said, making the king laugh. 

”but what made you think of magic? why was that your first thought?” the king turned his head to face his captain. they were so close now he could count all his eyelashes, but he made himself focus on the situation at hand, he’d missed this. the two of them together. 

”the glowing of your shoulder.” the captain started, eyes a bit unfocused as he thought. ”you used the flute to travel between worlds, according to the legend, the dragon king gave the flute to the first king.” his eyes focused on the king again. ”now, i believe dragons belong in the magic and fairytale category, or is there something science has been quiet about, your majesty?” 

the king laughed. ”the dragon king might as well be an actual person who’d had a name that meant dragon.” 

the captain raised his eyebrow at him. “but it’s still a magic flute, don’t you find it at least a bit magical that a wooden flute can take you between worlds?”

“i guess you have a point.”

”i do. i would think your obsession with alice in the wonderland would make you more inclined to think that way.” the captain teased. 

”yah,” the king turned around. ”you know i only like it because it has great uses of logic that really makes—”

”hmm, right. you can’t enjoy anything unless it has to do with mathematics, huh?” he said, giving him an unimpressed look. 

”i like you though.” the king said smiling, but the captain just shook his head, throwing a pillow at him. 

”c’mon, let’s get dressed, we have things to do.” he said, getting out of bed.

”yeong-ah!” the king said, trying to grab onto him so he’d stay but the captain quickly made his way to the bathroom, making the king shake his head, laughing, before he followed him. 

  
  
  
  


a while later they were sat on the couches, trying to put all the pieces together and formulate some kind of plan. 

”we need to find out more about the legend, your majesty.” the captain said, the flute had to be at the center of it. it’s the whole reason for this interdimensional travel thing they were going through. ”we have to go back.” the palace was the only place that could have any information about it, and they were wasting time being here.

the king shook his head. ”we have to find my uncle, yeong-ah. i know he’s here.” 

”but you can’t stay, if he’s here that puts you in danger.” the captain turned to the king, he was looking out the window, like at any moment his uncle would appear before him. 

”i know.” he sighed and turned to face his captain. ”that’s why you need to stay here. i’ll go back and look for the stories about the legend. but i need you to stay here and find him.” the king looked into the captain’s eyes, he didn’t want to leave him here but they needed to find his uncle before someone got hurt. 

”i can’t leave you alone.” yeong said, eyes filled with worry. 

”i’ll be fine, it’s the palace, your team will protect me. it’s more of a priority that we find my uncle before he does anythi—”

”and you don’t think your uncle has people in the palace? or people awaiting his orders? people reporting your every move to him?” the captain got up and stood in front of the window, arms crossed. ”i considered that detective to be a spy from your uncle, but if he’s been alive all this time, he’s going to have more people around you who are on his side. are you even sure that you can trust everyone in the palace? anything can happen and i don’t…” he sighed, head dropping down. all of this was coming down too fast, he knew they didn’t have time to put down a detailed plan, that time was of the essence, that with every minute they spent hesitating the traitor was making his moves. the panic he felt was overwhelming, he had to protect his king.

”i know how you feel, yeong-ah.” the king said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. ”i don’t like the fact that we’ll be in different worlds, and that you’ll be in the one with my deranged uncle.”

”i’m better in combat than you, i’ll be fine, it’s you that i’m worried about.” the captain said, leaning back in the king’s arms.

”i’ll be more safe than you’ll be.” the king said, before turning his captain around to face him, arms still around him. god, he hoped nothing would happen to his captain. he couldn’t lose him. ” i’m going to worry anyway, doesn’t matter how great your skills are. so, i decided to ask tae-eul to help you in finding him.” 

”wha—”

”i know you still have your suspicions about her. but she knows this world, if there’s anyone who will know where someone like him is hiding, it’s her. she got police resources that you can use to make sure everything goes alright.”

”if that’s so why can’t she just find him? why do i have to stay here with  _ her _ ?” the captain asked annoyed. 

”because,” the king started, taking his captain’s hands into his, looking him straight in the eyes. ”because when you find him i need you to kill him. i know she won’t because she’s a police officer but i need you to execute him right there on the spot. i can’t give him a chance to escape again.” he said seriously. if his uncle got away, there’s no telling what he’d do. 

the captain nodded, already accepting the order. ”what about his people? what do we do about them?” he said, his role as a captain coming through.

”i’m sure once they hear their leader is gone, they’ll show themselves, or simply wash away.”

”that’s too uncertain to guess, your majesty. we should look into everyone that was loyal to the traitor 25 years ago and see what they’re doing now.” 

”then i’ll do that as well once i’m back in the palace.” the king said, making his captain sigh and cross his arms, looking off in the distance. ”yeong-ah, it’s going to be okay.”

”i don’t like the fact that you want to look into this alone,” he looked at the king, eyes almost pleading. ”i have a feeling this is all going to end badly and i won’t be there to protect you.” 

”yeong-ah.” the king said taking the other man into his arms, hugging him close. ”it’s going to be fine. i’ll be fine.” he pulled away but not too far so as he put his hand on his captain’s face, lightly stroking the skin under his eyes with his thumb. 

”promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” 

”stupid? is that how you see your king?” he teased, but all he got was a glare back.

”please, your majesty. don’t do anything stupid that can put you in danger while i’m not there.” he said. the thought that something would happen to his king while he was away, in another world, with no way of getting back to him. he hated it, everything in him was telling him something bad was going to happen if they split up, that they should do this together. his sense of duty was conflicted between protecting the king by killing the traitor or protecting him by being at his side. he would never forgive himself if something happened because he wasn’t there and he hated that they needed to split up for this, when the king had been here and he’d been back home having no idea if the king was alive or dead. it had been the worst days of his life. and he was asked to go through that again? no, he wasn’t ready for it. even though he knew the palace was the safest place for the king and that his guards would do whatever it took to keep him safe, but not being able to communicate with him, not being there himself… 

”yeong-ah.” the king said softly, face closer than it was before. ”trust me, it’ll be okay. we’ll figure all of this out and then we can breathe. i do have a proposal to get to after all.” he said which made the captain chuckle, although the slight smile he had on disappeared as soon as it had shown itself. 

”your majesty—”

”i’ll be okay. i won’t do anything more than read through the old stories and asking lady noh of the personal files of those that were close to my uncle.” he said looking into yeong's eyes. 

”okay, just know if—”

”nothing’s going to happen.”

” _ if _ —” 

but the king cut him off with a kiss. he kissed him deeply as he tried to sooth the other man’s worries through it. holding him close tried to convey that they’ll both be fine, that they would win. that this distance would be short and soon they’ll both be back home without any worries. 

the king broke the kiss first, pulling back to see his captain’s eyes a bit glossy. ”i’m going to be fine, you’re going to be fine, we’ll  _ both _ be fine. trust me, yeong-ah.” 

”i trust you, hyung.” he said softly, before pulling the king down again, but this time in a soft kiss. he didn’t know how long it would take before they caught the traitor and how much time they would have to spend apart. it worried him. this entire half thought out plan worried him, was there any guarantee that the traitor was still here? and if he was, what would happen if they did find him? could he have planned something for the king at the palace? if he did have people in the palace could they use this time to try and set up a trap for the king?

the captain broke the kiss and for a moment the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. 

”you need to leave now, your majesty.” the captain said.

looking at him the king could see that it wasn’t jo yeong, his boyfriend, staring at him but the chief of the royal guards, captain jo yeong. and he knew that even though, selfishly, he wanted them to spend more time in this world together, especially since he’d told lady noh they would be back in five days. but he knew, looking at yeong now, that this is what they had to do. 

after a while he nodded. ”okay, i’ll—”

a loud knocking interrupted him making his captain motion for him to stay back while he went to see who was at the door. 

” _ yah _ !” a voice yelled. ”do you have any idea what time it is? i know you’re a king in your world, but this is  _ my  _ world, do you both know how early it is?!” tae-eul yelled as she stepped further into the room, looking between the king and the captain. his captain sighing, begging him with his eyes to not leave him with the woman.

”it’s only 7am, it’s a perfectly reasonable time to be awake. or is that not something the police here think?” the captain said, glaring at the detective, making her turn around and glare right back at him. 

”oh, you—”

”while this is very entertaining, i do hope you’ll  _ both _ learn to work better together.”

”why does that matter?” tae-eul turned around, letting her glare fall as she faced the king. 

”well, the reason why i called you here was because you and yeong-ah need to find my uncle.”

”and what will you be doing then?” tae-eul crossed her arms glaring at the king.

”i’m going back to the palace, there are things i need to find.” 

”y-y-you’re leaving him here? with  _ me _ ?!” she yelled, looking back and forth between them. ”like, i get your relationship is a bit strained at the moment, but—” 

”for god’s sake.” the captain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. he looked moments away asking for a merciful death. 

”see! he doesn’t like it either!” tae-eul yelled, trying to communicate  _ what are you thinking?!  _ with her face. 

”no, i don’t.” the captain said, walking up to stare tae-eul down. ”but i have orders to find the traitor and that is what i will do. now,  _ apparently _ you’ll be able to help me, but i doubt it.”

” _ hey _ , i can find criminals better than anyone in this world, okay?” she glared at him. 

”hmm, we’ll see about that.” the captain glared right back. 

”well, i know you’ll find him. now, tae-eul would you mind giving me a ride to the forest before you and yeong-ah start looking for my uncle?” 

“what about maximus?” his captain asked, bewildered. 

“well, it seems cruel to take her away from aasira as well, don’t you?” the king said softly, before turning to look at the detective. “so?”

tae-eul sighed, opening her mouth to no doubt yell at him about the whole situation before stopping herself and sighing again. ”fine, c’mon both of you.” she said as she walked out of the room. 

as the king reached him, his captain raised his eyebrow at him. ”you talked to  _ her _ about our relationship?”

”well, i—”

”don’t bother, c’mon.” he said before walking out the room, following the detective, making the king sigh. one step forward, two steps back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the ride to the forest and the walk to the gate was mostly spent in silence. but the last thing he wanted was to leave with all this tension. 

”can we have a moment?” he turned to tae-eul as they got to the gate. 

”sure, i’ll wait in the car.” she said before walking back down.

”we don’t have time to waste, your majesty.” his stance was in a military rest, body filled with tension. even though it was clear his captain was still annoyed at him, he was also worried. 

”yeong-ah.” he said softly, walking closer to the man. ”i won’t leave if you’re mad at me.” 

”you  _ have _ to leave.” the captain said, looking him in the eyes. and while the words could be hurtful, they weren’t. his captain’s eyes were filled with worry and love. 

”i know and i  _ will _ .” he said as he slowly reached his hands out to the captain. 

”don’t.” 

”yeong-ah.” the king frowned, he knew he was annoyed, but this much? ”i know you’re upset i talked to tae-eul but what? i won’t even get a hug?”

”no.” he said, before closing his eyes.. ”i…” he sighed. “i am mad about that, that you talked to a complete stranger about us but that’s not the reason. so please just  _ leave _ .” he opened his eyes to look at the king, and that’s when the king saw it.  _ go, before i do something stupid, like not let you leave or go with you. _

”okay.” he nodded, talking a few steps back, closer to the gate. ”just... yeong-ah.” he said as he was right by the gate. ”i love you and i’ll see you soon.” 

”i love you too.” and with that the king was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, hope you liked that, as always feedback is welcome!   
> hopefully life won't derail this further so look out for next chapter were we'll get to see how yeong and tae-eul deal with each other lmao


	6. i’ll see it through your eyes, i’ll chase you to the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the back of his head he knew they were playing catch-up, he just hoped they would come out on the winning side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled with this chapter but hey look at me updating so fast lmao.
> 
> just so you guys know, there are mentions of past severe injuries.

the forest was quiet around him as he got back, any second the royal guards would storm and he’d have to answer a bunch of questions.

why are you back so soon? 

did something happen? 

where is the captain? 

he sighed, it felt strange being here and yeong being in an entire different world. is this what he felt when the king had been in the other world? 

”your majesty!” a guard yelled as he ran up, it seemed his time was up. 

the rest of the guards filed around them. ”i thought the captain said you would be gone for five days, it’s only been two.” the same guard said, he recognized her to be the second in command, he couldn’t recall her name though. 

”yes, but i needed to come back and check on some things.”

”where’s captain jo?” she asked. 

”i told him to stay at the temple and take care of things since i’m only here to find this one particular item.”

”you need help finding an item, your majesty? shall i ask for lady noh?”

”yes, find her and send her to my study.” he said, before he started to walk back to the palace. he hoped this would be over quickly, no more than two days. it felt weird walking around the forests and palace grounds without his captain by his side. when he’d been in the other world, he had missed yeong, but the strange feeling he had now was new, like one of his limbs was torn away, the feeling was overwhelming and it made him feel off-balance. he needed to figure things out as fast as he could so he could return to his captain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


”are you out of your fucking _mind_?!”

the captain sighed, rolling his eyes. god, as soon as the king returned he was going to kill him for making him stay behind with this woman. ”look,” he turned to her, practically glaring. ”i don’t trust you so i’m coming with you.”

she took a deep breath, hands holding onto the steering wheel tightly. ”you can’t! you look like eon-sob, it’s going to ruin everything if you show up! you can’t just walk into a police station!” she yelled before sighing. ”you just have to trust me.” 

”well that’s never going to happen.” 

”you’re so annoying i can’t believe i’m stuck with you.”

”the feeling is mutual.” he said, looking out the car window.

she took in a deep breath. ”look it’s not even me who digs all this up, contrary to what seems to be the popular belief, i actually have _work_ of my own to do. i’ll pass the details to a coworker and she’ll get me what we need.” 

he sighed. ”fine. his name is lee rim, he’s—”

”hey, _wait_.” she said, taking out her phone so she could write it all down, glaring at him. 

”his name is lee rim.” he repeated, throwing her a glare for making him repeat himself. ”he was born on the 6th of june 1949, he’ll be 70 now. check hospital records from 25 years ago, any man in his late 40s with slash wounds. if he survived in this world he had to get medical help. look for anything strange that happened 25 years ago, even if it’s a small crime that just has some little detail that seems off. it could be a mistake or something he left behind. at the time he had several loyal subjects to him, but one was the chief of the royal guards, yang min-seok, he should be in his late 60’s right now. so you might have to look into people that went missing 25 years ago and were in their late 30’s. it’s pretty likely he got this world’s version of his right hand man to help him.” 

”anything else?” she said. 

”no, that’s it for now.” he said, as he opened the car door.

”hey! where are you going?” she said, holding onto his arm. 

”well,” he said, ripping her hand from his arm. ”i’m not going to wait for you to do all the work.” he said as he got out.

”yah! go back to the studio later, i’ll have the info by tonight!” she yelled. god, they better find the traitor fast or he might lose it. 

”yah… he’s so uptight…” tae-eul said, watching him walk away. ”like who does he think he is? what? just because he’s a captain? what is he a superhuman?” she tsk, as she started the car. ”i’ll show him, he’s not going to find anything, he will be forced to trust me.” she glared at the small silhouette of the captain before shaking her head and driving off. this was going to be a long day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


”i don’t understand, your majesty.” lady noh said. 

”what is it that you don’t understand?” he said, sitting at his desk, looking through personnel files secretary mo had brought him a while ago. 

”why do you want to know more about the legend? why now?”

”it’s just something yeong-ah mentioned, i want to look into it.” he said vaguely. he didn’t really wanna worry lady noh with the actual reason. 

”captain jo? what did he say? also don’t think i didn’t realize he isn’t here.” she said with a glare. 

”we were just talking about fairytales and such, and it made me realize i didn’t know the legend very well.”

”so, you came all the way back here, three days before you were supposed to, to research the legend?” she raised an eyebrow. god, he hated that, why did people keep raising their eyebrows at him. 

”yes. exactly.” he smiled, but lady noh just kept glaring at him. 

”hmm, fine don’t tell me the reason. i’ll get the staff to bring you all the books we have on it. but you _will_ tell me the reason later.” she said, with one final glare before she walked out the room.

he sighed, he didn’t like it when she got all like that. made him feel guilty for keeping things from her, but, this was something she didn’t need to know, at least not yet. 

he looked down at the personnel files, he’d already separated the files into different piles, those that were close to his uncle, those that most probably weren’t and some that he wasn’t sure about. most of them didn’t work in the palace anymore, some of them were even dead but they could still be useful, like their other version working for his uncle in the parallel world. 

he looked through the files of those he was sure of, most of them were the guards that had betrayed his father, in there was the chief of the royal guards that had served his father. maybe it was because he always had had yeong’s loyalty, but that one made him the most angry. as the chief of the royal guards you took an oath, you swore to protect the king. it wasn’t easy to become the chief of the royal guards, you had to go through several trials, both physically and mentally exhausting. you had to be ready for every single situation that could happen and you had to be able to save the king. you had to be able to pull the king out of a fire, save him from a kidnapping, _prevent_ a kidnapping from even happening. you needed to be able to withstand torture, be brought to one’s limits. be skilled in every form of martial arts and discipline there was. 

he remembered when yeong had come to him and told him he was going to try out for the position. it was just before they officially gotten into a relationship. he’d just realized that the feelings he was having every time he looked at the man went beyond just friendship. the thought of yeong going through all of it scared him and he had told him off, calling him ridiculous for even considering it. which he’s gotten yelled at back for, it turned into a fight pretty quickly. 

yeong started questioning why he was being so against it, questioned if he didn’t trust him, if he believed he couldn’t do it. questioned his decision to keep calling him his unbreakable sword if he thought he was going to break. all those words had hurt him, he never wanted yeong to think that was what he was feeling, but he was too afraid to actually confess why it bothered him. it wasn’t that he thought he wasn’t capable, it was because he knew what it took to get the position. he knew yeong would pull through all of it, but at what cost? did he have to see the man he loved get broken down into tiny pieces just so he could serve him? it was ridiculous, there was no one he trusted like he trusted yeong and he told him that, told him that he trusted him and that he knew he was capable and that if he wanted the position then he had it, what good was it being the king if he couldn’t appoint his own chief of the royal guards. 

but that hadn’t gone well with the man, who just walked away and the next day the king had to find out he went through with the training. he didn’t see him for a month, didn’t know if he was okay or what was even happening to him. every night he’d lie awake looking at the moon, praying that he wasn’t hurting too badly. crying about everything he said and didn’t say. maybe if he had just been honest and told him how he truly felt, maybe he wouldn’t have gone through with it. 

no, he knew yeong would still go through with it, but at least he wouldn’t think his king found him inadequate, that he was lacking, that he didn’t trust him to protect him, that he doubted his skills. he laid awake wondering what his unbreakable sword thought of him as he no doubt was pushed to inhumane levels. he knew that the training was important, it showed that the chief was the one that could make the best decisions in even the worst situations, that no situation would put the chief off, there would be no hesitation or slip up that could cause the king’s life. in a way, it was needed. but it was too much. it was cruel and harsh, but his advisors had always said that no one was forced, one could always stop and say it was too much. but the king still didn’t get it, why did a person have to go through so much for him? 

when yeong finally came back from the training the sight of him broke the king. he was so pale, he’d lost so much weight, he had cuts and bruises all over his body. he had to be hospitalized as soon as the training was over since he had suffered severe injuries. broken ribs, internal bleeding, several fractures in his face, arms and legs. his fingernails had been ripped off, even some of his back teeth. he was malnourished and he didn’t smile as easily as he had before. he had so much tension in his body, mind always on some faraway danger, he was more closed off than before. 

he remembered how he couldn’t even enter the hospital room yeong was in the first day he was admitted. he had broken down outside the door, crying and begging for forgiveness to someone that couldn’t even hear him. he sat out there, kneeling on the floor for hours, the told the guards and staff off for trying to get him to move, for telling him that he’ll hurt himself if he stayed on the floor like that. but he didn’t care. the man he loved had gone through so much, and for what? for him? he wasn’t worth all that. every trainer had told him how impressive yeong had tested, that the captain would make the finest chief of the royal guards the palace had ever seen. that they hadn’t been able to break him no matter what they tried. they told him all of it like he should be happy, but how could he be happy about that? 

the day after he had finally managed to get off the floor, and enter the room yeong was staying in. when he had entered, yeong was already awake, and the first thing he told him was that he looked worse than he did. which made something in the king snap. he’d started yelling at him for being careless, for going through the whole program, for letting them hurt him like that. yelling at him that he wasn’t worth everything they put him through, that he had nothing he needed to prove, he knew that yeong was worth so much more than he could ever give him. that there wasn’t a single person as skilled as him in the entire kingdom, that the stupid program wasn’t needed for him. all of those bullshit scenarios were never going to happen, so he didn’t need to go through that and that if he ever got taken and tortured that he should give up everything he knew about the king so he wouldn’t get hurt. that nothing was more important than yeong being safe even if it put himself in danger. 

even though yeong had been tired, so tired, he’d fought right back. he didn’t yell, he didn’t have the energy for that yet. but he scolded him in that harsh voice he got when he was upset. told him off, told him off about how just because he was the king didn’t mean he could decide everything, that he couldn’t decide what he was feeling or what he was going to do. he wanted to prove himself, not only to the king but to everyone and to himself. he cursed him out for ever saying that he should turn on the king if he was in danger, that he would rather die than let anything happen to him. 

hearing that made all the emotions he had been fighting against bubble up. he yelled at yeong to never say something like that, that if he ever got killed because of him he was going to follow right after him. that there was no point in a grand sacrifice because it wouldn’t be worth it. nothing would be worth it if he lost the man he loved. 

after he yelled it out, the room turned so silent and loud at the same time. the beeping of the machines yeong was hooked up to sounded so loud. the king’s breathing was so heavy. he could even swear he heard the tears roll down his and yeong’s faces. 

after a while yeong had asked him what the hell he meant. and the words just came as easy as breathing, after the month of hell he’d gone through not knowing anything about the state the man he loved was in. seeing him return to the palace looking like a dead man walking. it had been the breaking point. and all the words just flew out of him, how he’d realized in the last couple of months that he was in love with the man. that why he was so against yeong doing the program and why he was so hellbent on ignoring hundred of years of tradition for him is because he was in love with him. why he hadn’t been able to face the man as he got admitted to the hospital. why he felt so guilty and broken when he saw the man now, only a shell of what he was just a month ago. he loved him, he was in love with him. probably had been for a much longer time than he realized. but that was the truth and he wasn’t hiding between lies or other excuses anymore, not when he didn’t know what could happen. he loved him and he hated what he’d done. 

after his confession yeong had been very quiet, hands gripping his sheet so hard they were as white as them. tears coming down so fast the king worried he’d broken him, that this was the final straw somehow. there was a silence before he asked the king why he thought he’d done the program. at first the king thought he was ignoring his confession or trying to stall his response to it. he told yeong he didn’t know, he didn’t understand why he would put himself through it when he would gladly just give it to him, to hell with what everyone else thought. 

_it’s because i love you, hyung._

those six words had made his whole world stop. yeong was in love with him as well. he told him he knew he’d loved the king ever since they were children. that he loved him so much he’d do anything for him, that he’d go to any length to protect him. that the best part of his day was when he saw the king smile. going through the past month had been hard, brutal even, but the thought that he wouldn’t be able to protect the king, that something would happen because the person by his side wasn’t good enough to protect him scared him even more. he told him he knew it would take him a while to heal, not only the physical wounds that covered his body, but everything he’d been through mentally. that he would need to get help for it, to process it in a healthy way to make sure it didn’t do more harm. but knowing that he was prepared for everything, that he could keep the man he loved safe. it was enough. 

all the king could do was cry as he kneeled down beside the hospital bed, laying his head down on the bed, hand resting next to yeong, too afraid to touch incase it would hurt. he would make sure yeong would be okay, that he never had to worry about going through anything like that again. they had fallen asleep like that, hands almost touching. the next few weeks were tough as yeong recovered from everything, he had several nightmares and sometimes he would just stare off into space, mind somewhere else. his laughter was harder to come by, but slowly they healed. the king was always going to be by his side. whatever it was yeong needed, he would provide him with it. sometimes it was just something simple as to hold his hand. it was a rough start to their relationship, not the one he had envisioned, but it was true to them. they had gotten to know each other in the middle of a national tragedy after all. being king wasn’t easy, they both knew that this relationship wouldn’t be the typical one you usually saw but even with everything the world would throw at them, they never left the other’s side. their love was enough, strong as it had been grown from the first moment they met each other 25 years ago. it almost made him believe in soulmates. he thought of plato’s symposium, that humans were once born with four arms and legs and two heads but got split. philosophy and mythology wasn’t a subject he particularly liked, but when he was with yeong he could understand why plato ever said it. with yeong he felt complete. 

”your majesty.” the voice of lady noh brought him out of his memories. his heart ached thinking back to that time. he needed to be done here quickly so he could see his captain. ”i got the books you wanted.” she said as she gestured for three of the staff to come in, each carrying a huge stack of books and scrolls. 

”what is all this.” he said, eyes wide, there was no way he was going to go through all of this and the personnel files in less than two days. 

”this is all the information we have on the legend. most of it is old and faded and written in chinese characters though so it might take you longer to read through it.” she said as the staff put the books and scrolls on a nearby table in the study. 

”will there be anything else, your majesty?” she asked, a look on her face daring him to tell her why he wanted the texts. 

”no, that will be all, thank you.” 

lady noh huffed, giving him a glare, before she turned to the staff and gestured for them to leave. she threw him one last look before she closed the door behind her. 

the king looked over to the stacks of books, this was going to take a lot of time and he didn’t have time to reminisce in old memories if he wanted to get back quickly to yeong-ah. he sighed and pulled the files closer to him, beside the former chief of the royal guards, there were five more guards that were still alive that had been loyal to his uncle, two maids and one of the kitchen chefs. the rest of them were dead, but he kept the rest of the files, there were ten more, maybe he would find them alive in the other world. 

the ones he was unsure about were part of a bigger pile, twenty files to be exact. one of those belonged to prince buyeong. the fact that the prince had kept the real cause of his uncle’s death hidden bothered him, was it truly to protect him or was there something else he didn’t know?

he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. he’d figure it out, he’d question the prince before he left. his eyes went to the stacks on the other table, he had to get started on those. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was nearing 11pm when the captain finally made it to the taekwondo studio. he’d stopped to look after maximus and aasira before he’d gone in, they were still tired from the travel but he hoped they would recover soon. 

when he finally stepped inside the first thing he got was a glare from the detective. 

” _yah_ , where the hell have you _been_ ?!” she yelled. ”and why the hell did you change, did you go shopping? wah, here i am going through everything that you asked for, which was so much i don’t know how you’re planning to go through it, and you what, you went on a _shopping trip_?!” 

he sighed. ”no, i had to change, my clothes got ruined, i’m sorry if i’m not like others and don’t give a single thought to my appearance.” he raised an eyebrow at her. 

”what? what did you say?” she glared at him, before she did a double turn. ”wait, how did they get ruined? did you get into a _fight_?! are you okay? your king is gonna have my head if something happens to you!” 

the captain sighed, his day had been so peaceful without the detective. yes, he had run into trouble. he had decided to check out every illegal medical center in seoul, there had been quite a few and a lot of them didn’t like a stranger coming over and asking questions about the business they were running. so, he had gotten in a few fights, he hadn’t even gotten a bruise while everyone he’d fought against needed medical attention. his clothes had gotten ruined by someone trying to swing a knife at him which just pissed him off. 

”i’m _fine._ will you please stop yelling?” he glared at her, why couldn’t she talk at a normal level? 

”you better be.” she pointed a finger at him, looking him up and down to see if he had any injuries. 

”i am.” he said, swatting away the finger that she still had pointed towards him. ”what did you find?” he asked. 

”c’mon.” she gestured for him to follow her upstairs. they entered what seemed to be her bedroom. by the desk there was a huge whiteboard with different documents already taped to it. 

”we found someone that fit the description of lee rim, is this him?” she said pointing to the photo that hung on the whiteboard. 

”yeah, that’s him.” 

”well, his name in this world is lee yul, he’s also dead.” she said, putting up more documents and pictures. ”he died at a care home 25 years ago, he suffered from many diseases and was basically paralyzed, that’s what killed him. his nephew and brother were both killed in car accidents and his sister-in-law went underground after.” she said pointing to the pictures she’d hung. it was strange seeing the former king and queen and the current king on the board. he got a bad feeling in his gut thinking that versions of the kings in this world had both died at the hand of the traitor. 

”now, there were quite a few men in their late 30s that disappeared 25 years ago.” she said, pointing to the nine pictures of different men. ”do you recognize anyone?” 

”yes, that one. that’s yang min-seok.” he said pointing to the picture in the middle. ”the rest don’t look like anyone else that the traitor would’ve known from our world.” 

”okay.” she said, putting down the other pictures. ”in this world his name is yang hoon. he was a taxi driver that disappeared 25 years ago, his employer reported him missing after he failed to show up for work.”

”did he own a house or anything like that?” 

”no, he rented out an apartment but it seems he left that behind as well 25 years ago.”

”what about his bank statements?”

”well, i just got those so i haven’t been able to look through them yet.” 

”okay, we’ll start there.”

”wait, did you find anything out or what? or were you just bored and looked for a fight?”

he just raised an eyebrow at her for the comment.

”look, i can’t figure you out, you look exactly like the eon-sob and i haven’t wrapped my head around that yet. i still expect you to take my side when you open your mouth.” 

”well, i won’t.” he said, making her glare. ”but i did find something.” he said, taking one of the markers and fishing out a map he had. he taped it to the board and wrote an x where the clinic was. ”there’s a medical clinic here and i got out of the owner that he did help a man with slash wounds 25 years ago that matched the traitor lee rim’s description, he also recalls another man being with him, which i assume is this world’s yang min-seok. i’m certain that they’ve gone back there whenever they needed assistance, so if you could, it would be great to put a tail on the doctor that runs it.” 

”you’d think he’d lead us to him?”

”i don’t know, he could just warn the traitor about me or he could try to flee, not wanting any part in all of this. but one way or another, he’d be useful.” he said. he had a feeling about the place, he couldn’t explain it but he felt an urgency to go back there. 

”yeah, okay.” she said, already texting on her phone. ”shin-jae will check it out for tonight, we can go there in the morning.” 

” _we_?” he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

”yes, _we_. we’re in this together after all.” she said, giving him a pointed look.

”you’re not going to drop this, are you?”

”nope, so get used to it.” she said, slapping his chest as she went to the desk to pull up the bank statements. 

  
  


they spent the next few hours going through the bank statements of yang hoon. 25 years ago he’d taken out all the money he had in his bank, but looking through past transactions they saw he regularly sent money to a shell corporation. after waiting a while, they had those bank statements as well. the shell corporation had a property outside of seoul and had made donations towards a temple over the years. they decided that after tailing the doctor in the morning they would check the property out later in the afternoon. 

the bell ringing interrupted them as they talked. ”oh! it’s here!” the detective said, running downstairs, leaving the captain confused. 

after a moment she came back, holding a plastic bag. 

”what is that?” he frowned at her.

”what do you mean what is that? i ordered jjajangmyeon we’ve been at this for hours, let’s take a break.” 

”i would rather not.” he said, as she pushed the dish to him.

”what? you have to eat!” she said, looking up from the noodles she was mixing.

”no, i truly don’t.”

”what? what, you mean to tell me you have some super stomach? as far as i know you’re as human as me, you need food!” 

”a human can survive three weeks without food.” 

”and _what_ has that got to do with anything? i’m giving you food, don’t be ridiculous, just eat it!” she yelled. ”what will happen when your king comes back and he’ll find you haven’t eaten what i’ve given you, he’ll behead me!”

”it’s more likely he’ll behead me.” he said with a sigh, picking up the chopsticks just to shut her up. ”let me eat in peace at least.” he said as he started to mix the noodles. 

”okay, total silence as long as you eat.” she said, stuffing her face with the noodles. 

one small blessing of the night was that she kept her word and they ate in total silence. it gave him time to think everything through. there was something that they were missing. he couldn’t put a finger on it but it felt like they were missing a big part of the puzzle, something that could turn devastating for them if they didn’t figure it out. 

”so, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” the detective said, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

”no, this arrangement actually works when you’re quiet.” he said with a slight smile.

”yah!” she threw a napkin at him that barely touched him, making him raise an eyebrow at her.

”that’s the best you can do?”

”what? it’s a napkin, it’s not like you can throw it perf—” she stopped as he hit her straight in the face with a napkin. 

”you were saying?”

” _yah_! respect your elders! this is my world you can’t do anything you please!” 

”like you can do anything against me.”

”look, i will tell your king that it was an accident, he won’t know.”

”but he will.” he looked her straight in the eyes. 

”i doubt it, if i run you over with a car or poison you, will he know then?”

”yes, i’m immune to all the common poisons and i think it’s funny you’d ever think you’d be able to run me over with a car.” 

”y-y-you’re _immune_ to poisons?! how the hell does that even happen? what, did you lay in a field and have snakes bite you?”

he gave her a glare. ”i was trained for it. now, are you done with your gibberish or can we get back to work?” he said, standing up. 

”g-gibberish? _yah_!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the king didn’t know how long he’d been reading the different texts. his whole body was stiff and hurting, so he guessed he’d been at it for at least a good few hours. some of the texts had been hard to decipher since they were so old and faded. but it seemed most of them followed the same story. as a gift to the first king who had created a new kingdom, the dragon king gifted him a flute made out of the forests where he resided at. the dragon king told the first king that should he ever need assistance he should play the flute. if the first king was ever in need of advice, he should call. for the dragon king was the master of all the living worlds, and would help, but only if the caller had a true heart. 

it hurt his head reading all of it. it seemed more like a fairytale than a legend. he couldn’t understand how the flute suddenly could make him travel between worlds, and why just that one? if the flute was a tool to be able to contact the dragon king, did that make the other world where he resided? could the detective somehow have a connection with this dragon king? was that why he had her id card?

he sighed. nothing of it was adding up and the legend was just confusing him more. if the caller had to have a true heart how had his uncle been able to travel to the parallel world? what even classified as a true heart? was it as simple as that it had to be beating and be alive? or did the caller have to have a need? a need to escape like his uncle had or the need to find the truth like he had? or was a true heart a pure heart? but that didn’t make sense since his uncle was a coldhearted killer. or was this a riddle? did true of heart mean a descendant of the first king? did the caller have to have a connection with him? he had to figure it out. he also had to explore the bamboo forest since the flute had been made with the bamboo from there it seemed and it was the place of the dragon. could there be some clues in the history of it? it seemed with every new thing he learned the more complicated and confusing it got. he was never going to see the end of it if he kept finding new things. 

he picked up the phone at the desk and hit a button. ”secretary mo, can you get me all the papers we have on the bamboo forest? thank you.” 

running his hand through his hair, he sighed. he had to find it, he had to figure it all out, before it was too late. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


they had sat outside of the doctor’s clinic for a few hours now, and it was nearing the late hours of the afternoon. so far nothing suspicious had happened. the doctor had accepted a few people but they seemed to be just lowly criminals, nothing to do with them. 

”shin-jae will come soon and then we can go to the property.” she said, looking up from her phone. 

”hmm.” 

”you know you’re amazing, how the hell have you managed to stay still for the past hours? my body is so stiff i don’t know if i’ll be able to move later.”

”it’s years of training. you should dedicate more time towards it.” he said, not taking his eyes off the clinic. 

”ha, funny. i train, it’s just your body is abnormal for being able to withstand all this.” 

”it’s—”

”years of training, i know i know.” she sighed. ”but what training did you do? i have a black belt in taekwondo, that’s impressive but i'm still in pain.”

”i’m sure that’s something people in your world are impressed by but that doesn’t even reach the minimum requirements in mine.” 

”wah, and what did you have to do to be captain then?” 

”you don’t wanna know.”

”what, you think i won’t handle it?”

”most don’t.” 

”what.” 

he could feel her staring at him, almost drilling a hole in his face with how intensely she was staring. ”look at the street, will you.”

she sighed, but turned her gaze away. ”it makes sense, though. you’re so uptight and proper it has to come from serious training but, why would you put yourself through something that most don’t?”

”i’m sure the concept of loyalty and duty isn’t that foreign for you.” 

”still seems excessive.” 

”well, that’s your opinion.” 

she stayed silent after that as they kept watching. his suspicions about her being luna were letting off, but that didn’t mean he had any patience for her. he wanted all of this to be done quickly so he could finally go home. while he was trained for similar situations, he didn’t like being away from the palace and the king like this. 

”i’m sorry you know.” she said after a while, and the choice of words made him turn around. 

”what are you sorry for?” he frowned at her before turning back to look at the clinic. 

”just, for startling you. i understand why you acted the way you did when i got to your world, why you’re still acting that way. but you have nothing to worry about.” 

”you being a danger to the king is a valid reason, don’t you think?” 

”i have no reason to hurt him, or you.” 

”and i have no reason to believe that.” 

she sighed. ”what i mean is that i wouldn’t come between you two. he talked about you when he first got here, it was actually cute.”

”cute?” he turned around and looked at her, what the hell had the king even said?

”yeah, he got this huge smile whenever he even mentioned your name. it was cute that even though you’ve been together for so long he still looked like that. me and shin-jae have only been together a year and our honeymoon phase is reaching its end. yours doesn’t seem to.” 

he decided to stay quiet, he wasn’t comfortable with the detective enough to talk about his relationship with her. he couldn’t understand why the king was, was it because he believed her to be the key to his survival all those years ago?

”i just hope i didn’t do anything, you seemed pretty tense the past day when you saw him off—”

”look, there’s your boyfriend, let’s go.” he said getting out of the car, she was severely mistaken if he thought he was going to talk about his relationship with her. while it was true he was annoyed with the king, it would all go away once he came back. he knew he was holding onto the emotions so that his heart wouldn’t miss the king too much. it was easier being angry at him than missing him. 

  
  
  


they drove to the property outside of the city. it was an old warehouse. as they walked around it all they could find was tools needed to create paint and a lot of wood. it didn’t make sense. it was clear the warehouse wasn’t being used for mass production, but it wasn’t abandoned, it seemed most likely that just a few people visited here and worked on paint and woodwork. he thought the property would be a clue, something to complete the puzzle, but it just turned into another thing that made no sense. was this just a place the traitor came for recreational activities? or was this a place where he did his dirty work?

the warehouse was remote, and there wasn’t any other property close to it. you could come and go as you’d please which would be perfect if you needed to dispose of a body. could he be melting people down in the fireplaces that was used for the paint? the possibilities were endless but he would rather not think about it. 

”so, back to the drawing board?” the detective interrupted his thoughts. 

”i guess..” he said slowly, but there was one thing that still bothered him. 

”great, let’s go, i’m tired.” 

”wait.” 

”what _now_?” 

”i have to check something out back at the clinic.”

”can’t it wait until tomorrow? or can’t i just text shin-jae and he can check it out.” 

”no, i need to check it out myself.” he didn’t know why, but he felt a sudden urgency to go there. 

”wh… you know what just forget it, let’s go.” she said tiredly, already walking to the car. 

  
  
  


when they got there the captain went straight to the back of the clinic, something about this place wasn’t sitting right with him. he had a feeling that there was something he was going to find here, he just needed to look more closely. it all looked like your typical neighborhood, he gestured to the detectives he was going to down the alley behind the clinic. 

something in him was telling him to go down here. because of the late hour it was pretty deserted, but—

”you think he’ll be back?” a voice filtered through the back alley of the clinic.

”yes, he didn’t seem like a man who would just leave things.” 

the captain walked closer to where he heard the voices. as he looked around the corner he saw the doctor and the back of a man. 

”call me the second he shows up, okay?” 

”you got it.” the doctor said, walking back in. 

the man finally turned around and there he was, the traitor, lee rim. the captain hid himself behind the wall as the walked closer and made his way down the alley. as he followed the man he put his hand on his holster, the detectives were just at the front, he needed a more secluded place to kill him, last thing he needed was for jung tae-eul to yell and draw unnecessary attention. 

he followed him closely, making sure he made no sound and stuck to the shadows, he wouldn’t have a chance like this again and he needed to make the best of it. 

the traitor turned and walked into a different alley and he followed. but as soon as he turned into the alley, something felt wrong, there was no sign of lee rim, and a ringing sound took over his ears, it was getting so loud he had to cover his ears. he could taste blood on his tongue, what the hell was going on?

before he knew it a hand covered his mouth and everything went white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, what did you think? hah, as always feedback is welcomed! 
> 
> i'll see you guys in a couple of days hopefully.


	7. it’s too late, you should know better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything was closing in on him, nothing made sense anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day, another chapter! hope you like it!
> 
> just so you know, there's violence and mentions of suicide/suicide thoughts in this one.

it had been several days since he’d seen his captain. not having him beside him at the palace felt odd, wrong even, like something was missing. he’d poured over every piece of paper he could find that even mentioned the flute, the first king and a dragon king. there had been a lot, some helpful some not as much. but he finally knew the whole story. he even had some suspects for who could be working with his uncle. 

but, as he was walking back to the taekwondo studio his thoughts were just filled with his captain. his uncle could wait for a few minutes, just a few minutes, where he could pretend all of this wasn’t happening. where he could just hold his captain, see his smile again, his warmth. just feel complete again, just for a single moment before they had to get back to the reality they were in.

as he neared the studio he found himself feeling more…  _ giddy _ . it wasn’t very king-like and he was sure his captain would tease him about it, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was seeing the man he loved. things hadn’t been the best for them ever since this whole mess started, but hopefully soon they’ll be back whole, stronger than ever. 

he wondered if his captain and the detective had caught his uncle or not yet. if they were close or not. if yeong and tae-eul had gotten along or if they killed each other. he had a feeling they would make good friends, but maybe it took more work than the past few days had offered. 

7.5 days, 187 hours, 11220 minutes, 673200 seconds. 

that’s how long they’ve been apart from each other, and he wasn’t going to make it any longer as he opened the door to the taekwondo studio.

he was met with the face of the man he loved, just not  _ his  _ face. 

”king arthur!” eon-sub screamed, falling back a bit in shock. ”y-y-you’re here! you’re back!” he said, eyes scattering around, never settling down as he took in the king.

”yes?” the king said, while he liked eon-sub he couldn’t quite figure out the man, he was so… strange, sometimes. so different. he wondered if this could be yeong if he hadn’t been brought up in a military family and become his captain. 

”noona!!” he screamed, breaking the king out of his thoughts. ”noona, you have a guest!” he screamed as he scrambled past the king. ”i have to pick up the twins, sorry, i—” he cut himself off as he gestured to the door, before pausing, looking at the king with a sad face, which made the king confused. ”i’m sorry.” he said before running out, leaving the king even more confused.

”eon-sub-ah, who is i—” the voice of the detective filled the room and as the king turned he saw her frozen in the middle of the stairs, looking at him in shock. ”you’re back.” she said, almost breathlessly.

”yes, why does everyone seem so surprised at that?” they were acting weird, but the king couldn’t figure out why. ”have you found my uncle?” was that why they were acting like this? had they found him and had his captain killed him like he ordered? was that why they were acting weird? god, they better not have jailed him or something for it.

”no—”

”it’s fine, where’s yeong-ah? is he here?” if they hadn’t caught his uncle then he’d help but first he wanted to see his captain. 

he turned to look at the detective when she didn’t answer but she was biting her lip looking uncomfortable as she ran her hand through her hair. ”um, look, i, i, i don’t know how to explain this but… he’s gone.” she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

and that couldn’t be right… why the hell would he be  _ gone _ ? that didn’t make any sense. ”what do you mean by  _ gone _ ?” he felt the panic growing in his chest, making it hard to breathe as it reached his throat. no, his captain wasn’t gone. maybe he had gone somewhere without telling the detective, it wasn’t like they were very friendly to begin with. yeong did had an annoying habit of disappearing if he wanted to be alone. 

”i mean, he’s gone, he disappeared, we were looking for leads to find your uncle, we were tailing this doctor, we went to his clinic and, and.” she sighed, looking down. “he just vanished.”

”that doesn’t make any sense.” his voice was harsh, his breathing more elaborate. ”how can he just  _ disappear _ ?!” he yelled. this wasn’t the palace with its underground tunnels and hidden rooms, this was a city, a city with cctv on every building and every corner. his captain couldn’t just have  _ vanished _ .

”look, i, i know it doesn’t make any sense but me and shin-jae have looked over the footage, we even had it analysed, but he just vanished into thin air, i don’t know what to tell you!” she yelled back. 

”show me.” he said, walking up the stairs past her. there was no way yeong could’ve just vanished. it made no sense, how can one simply vanish and where? there had to be something the detectives had missed. 

walking into tae-eul’s room he saw shin-jae. he had a sad look on his face.

”show me the footage you have.” he said, cutting off the man’s apology or pity. he didn’t need it, what he needed was proof. his captain wouldn’t just disappear. 

shin-jae opened up a file that showed two camera films, both of two different alleys, one leading off to the main road while the other seemed to lead to a neighborhood. 

”we were checking out this clinic, yeong went to the back, it’s only when we looked through the cctv that we saw your uncle.” tae-eul explained. “though you should know before we play it, your uncle…” she said.

“my uncle,  _ what _ ?” 

“he looks exactly the same as he did 25 years ago.” shin-jae said. 

“what?”

“look just watch.” tae-eul said, as she motioned for shin-jae to play the footage. as it started, it showed his uncle. he looked exactly the same, it didn’t make any sense at all. his head was going to explode with all the new things this entire thing was throwing at him. ”me and shin-jae were keeping a lookout at the front but we had no idea your uncle was there, yeong was only going to check something out at the clinic but it seems like he decided to follow your uncle on his own.” she continued as yeong showed up on the camera, following his uncle behind. on the video his uncle took a turn to the other alley, the one leading out to a main road and his captain made to follow. 

”here’s the part we don’t understand, as you see, here comes your uncle.” shin-jae explained, pointing on the second footage as his uncle turned into the alley. ”your captain doesn’t show up.” he said, as he fast forwarded the footage a bit. ”but if you look back on this camera, it clearly shows he turned, but there’s no sign of him, no single trace, he just disappeared between the two cameras. we went there to look for clues but there’s nothing pointing to anything, not even a struggle, it’s just like he... vanished on the spot.” shin-jae finished. 

his head was spinning. this couldn’t be happening. nothing was supposed to happen to yeong-ah. he was never supposed to be in danger, had his uncle taken him? if his uncle had informants in the palace he would know what the captain meant to him. but how could he? yeong was the most skilled warrior in the whole kingdom, he had broken several records and won several awards for his achievements, even if his uncle had taken him, it wouldn’t have been easy. there would’ve been something left behind. he knew he would leave something for the king to point in his direction. he was trained for situations like this. why the hell wasn’t there anything. 

he stumbled on the spot. ”he can’t be gone.” 

”woah, why don’t you sit down.” suddenly there were hands on him and he hated it, he wanted to shrug them off but he was frozen.  _ where _ was the man he loved? 

he looked at the image of yeong that was on the screen. where was he? how—

he couldn’t breathe, it felt like everything was closing in on him. he was the reason this happened, if he’d just let yeong come with him, if he hadn’t ordered him to kill his uncle he wouldn’t have followed, he would, he would still be here. 

”hey, hey, breathe. we’re going to find him okay.” the voice said, it sounded distant, almost underwater.

there was a bit of shuffling around him but he paid it no mind. the love of his life was gone and it was  _ his _ fault, he’d put him in danger. what kind of king was he? what kind of person was he? he couldn’t protect the person he loved the most, it should be something simple and easy, how come he couldn’t protect the people he loved? was he truly that weak and useless? he’d basically driven his captain into the arms of his uncle and who knows what his uncle was going to do with him. 

”hey, breathe.” there was a blurry person in front of him. he had to blink several times for the image to clear. he was crying, but he didn’t understand, he couldn’t feel any tears, he was numb all over. ”we’re going to find him, okay? we have leads, we’ll get to your uncle and we’ll find him. your captain is a tough cookie, he’s gonna be fine. maybe annoyed it took such a long time, but fine.” tae-eul’s voice came through. 

the king took in a deep breath that rocked his entire body. how could he have done this to the man he loved? did he even deserve to say he loved him? what kind of person does this to someone they love? he ordered him to kill his uncle, he got him into this mess. maybe he should let him go, once he got him back, maybe he should let go, let him live a good life away from all the bad that the king brings. finally let him have peace where he didn’t have to worry about being hurt. have a simple life like the version of him here. 

”hey, hey, lee gon!” and suddenly there was a sharp pain at the side of his face and it was like coming up from underwater, a bubble bursting. he saw tae-eul looking worried but also annoyed, while shin-jae held a bottle of water in his direction. 

”you can’t freak out now! you need to help us find him, you know your uncle, where would he have taken him? how? can the flute transport people? is it weaponized?” 

there were so many questions and it still felt like his mind was underwater. ”did you just slap me?” was what came out of his mouth instead. 

”yah,  _ that’s _ what you focus on?!” tae-eul screamed at him, looking like she would hit him again.

”hey, hey, hey. how about we just take a minute?” shin-jae interrupted. 

” _ fine. _ ” she said, walking away to the other side of the room. 

”here.” shin-jae said, holding out the bottle of water. 

”thanks.” he said, as he took it but he couldn’t make himself drink it. his mind scattered. nothing he’d read about the legend had mentioned anything like this, it couldn’t be used as a weapon. it was a gift, it was a tool for advice. a way of calling for help. the flute couldn’t have anything to do with yeong disappearing. 

the legend wasn’t at the center here, his uncle had to have used another way. but what? 

”tell me everything you found out.” the king said looking up at tae-eul.

and for the next hour tae-eul and shin-jae went over everything they had found. the information they had about the doctor and his clinic, the property outside the city that was connected to his uncle, what he’d done to the versions of himself and his father when he’d come here. the few bank statements they had. it wasn’t much and it seemed they hadn’t been able to get closer since yeong disappeared. 

”we have to go back there.” the king spoke after a while.

”where?” shin-jae asked.

”to the clinic, obviously the doctor knows how to contact my uncle and we’re going to use it.”

”use it how?  _ wait, _ we have to be smart about this, what are you going to do? go there and tell him to call your uncle?” shin-jae asked.

”that’s exactly what he’s thinking.” tae-eul interrupted before he could reply. ”are you an  _ idiot _ ?! we have to be smart, we don’t know where he’s hiding yeong or what he’s done to him.” 

”he can handle himself, it’ll be fine.” he said, but it was mostly to himself. he knew yeong had been trained for the worst, and his uncle was definitely the worst thing that could happen. but still, the fear, the not knowing what was going on, it was too much. but he couldn’t lose himself to it, he had to believe in his captain.

”so what if he can?!” tae-eul yelled at him. ”what if your uncle kills him because we just rush in there without a plan?!” and those words made him snap.

”what if he already has?!” he yelled back. he could feel himself shaking, the thought that yeong would be gone from this world and he wouldn’t even know? it’s possible he’s been dead for days and he’s been back at the palace just ignorant to everything. just the thought made him want to die himself.

”guys.” shin-jae spoke into the silence. ”how about we take a moment, okay?”

”i don’t need a moment, we’re wasting time as it is.” the king said, standing up, but as he made to walk out shin-jae pushed him back down into the chair, which just made him more angry. ”look—”

” _ no _ , you listen.” shin-jae said, pointing a finger at him. ” _ both _ of you.” he said, looking at tae-eul, motioning for her to also sit down.

”i don’t think your uncle has done anything to yeong. it’ll be a waste.”

”a  _ waste _ ?” the king said, who the hell did this man think he was, did he just—

”yes, yeong is the best card he has. he’s not just gonna kill him and not even tell you. no, i think he’s waiting for you to come here before he makes his move. get you to submit to you using him.” shin-jae said. 

”yeah, but how does he know he’s here?” tae-eul said. 

”time.” the king said, the detectives frowning at him. ”time always stops when you go to another world.” he said, he’d figured out why the time stopped at what seemed like random moments a while ago, but as with everything, there’s nothing as a random happening. 

”okaaaay, so he knows you’re here because time will have stopped?” tae-eul said.

”yes, most probably.”

”well, that’s good, that means he’ll make his move soon.” shin-jae said.

”and what? i’m just supposed to wait?” the king glared at him.

”yes, and while we wait we’ll create a plan so we’ll be prepared.” 

”so, if that’s settled. what did you find out about the legend?” tae-eul asked. 

”here.” the king said, taking out a few stacks of papers with his notes on them. ”i need some air, i’m going to go to maximus.” he said, slowly getting up. 

”maybe ask na-ri-ah for some tea, you still look pale.” she said after him as he left.

”do you think he’s going to be good?” shin-jae asked. 

”i don’t know, would you?” tae-eul responded. 

”probably not.” 

”c’mon, let’s read through this so he won’t spend too much time alone with his thoughts that won’t do anyone any good.” she said, placing the papers on the desk. 

  
  
  


> _ the flute came to be as a gift. it was made from the sacred bamboo forest, also known as the home of the dragon king.  _
> 
> _ as the first king made the kingdom, the dragon showed himself to the king. the first king was lost, he’d been wandering the bamboo forest asking for wisdom, asking if he was going in the right direction with his policies, if his kingdom would succeed, if he’d succeed as a king.  _
> 
> _ as the rain started to pour and it looked like a storm was coming, the dragon king revealed himself to the first king. the dragon told him that he’d heard the first king’s concerns and since he was of true heart, he’d come.  _
> 
> _ the dragon king told him not to worry too much. that what was meant to be would be, the universe would always find a way to make it so. if he was to fail, there was nothing the first king could do if the universe had made up its mind. but, if the king wanted guidance, he could ask for it. _
> 
> _ the dragon king then presented the first king with the flute. told him it was made from the oldest bamboo in the forest, forged in the breath of the dragon. told him that if the concern was true, he could use it to call the dragon. and if the ask was fair, the dragon would help. he would help the king move mountains and oceans if the dragon king found it reasonable. there were only three things the first king needed to do.  _
> 
> _ I. never disturb the bamboo forest, as it was the home of the dragon and the center of everything.  _
> 
> _ II. never go against fate, since it would leave its scars and one would never win.  _
> 
> _ III. treasure the flute like it was the most valuable possession in the whole kingdom. _
> 
> _ after the first king agreed, the dragon told him not to worry, since he knew this kingdom would be better than the rest.  _
> 
> _ as a token of gratitude the first king declared the bamboo forest sacred, made it so no one could disturb its peace, if one tried, it was as severe as treason.  _
> 
> _ the king also made the symbol of the kingdom a flower, the one carved into the flute, so people would always remember the dragon as the kingdom prospered.  _

  
  


”reads kinda like a fairytale, don’t you think?” tae-eul said. 

”yeah, it doesn’t say anything about if it could be used as a weapon or that you can use it to travel between worlds.” shin-jae said. 

”guess the dragon forgot to mention that.” tae-eul said, turning to the rest of the stacks, it was several personnel files. 

”guess those can be possible allies to his uncle. we’ll have to run their photos in the database and see if we’ll find any matches.” he said, getting up, grabbing the files from tae-eul. ”c’mon, let’s see how king arthur’s holding up.” 

but as they walked out there was no sign of the king or his horse. ”you don’t think?” shin-jae started.

”that fucking  _ idiot _ ! he’s gonna get us all killed, c’mon.” she said, running to the car. if he wasn’t dead when they got to the clinic she was going to kill him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


as soon as the king had left the two detectives, he’d gone straight to maximus and left for the clinic. if they thought for one second he was just going to wait around for his uncle to make the first move, they were sorely mistaken. his uncle had taken the person he valued the most, the love of his life, from him. he wasn’t going to just sit around waiting and doing nothing. he knew his captain could handle himself, but that didn’t mean he was going to wait. he’d already done that years ago. not knowing what was happening to the man, if he was alive or dead, it was the worst time of his life and he was not going to let time repeat itself. 

it was time his uncle died, for real this time. even if it meant he would have to do it himself, he was not leaving this world without his uncle in a body bag. 

it was quiet as he arrived at the clinic, which was good, he didn’t need attention in case he lost his temper. 

”what can i help you with?” the doctor said as he walked in. he was a short man, looking like he was in his late 80s. 

”i think you know why i’m here.” he said, walking closer to the doctor. 

”treatment?” the doctor guessed, laughing a bit.

the king shook his head. ”look, i’ll make myself short. tell my uncle to meet me at his warehouse outside the city, and tell him he’d better bring me the person he took from me if he wants to be shown even the smallest hint of mercy.” he said walking out. 

he took a small breath as he reached maximus. he’d wanted to strangle the man for even associating with his uncle, for being the one that helped him survive all those years ago, but the doctor was the only line of communications he had with his uncle and he needed to get yeong back. 

it took the king an hour to get to the property but as he walked into the warehouse there was still no sign of his uncle. 

he slowly walked around, looking at the different tools that laid around. he walked up to one of the barrels and lit a fire with the wood and matches he found laying around, might as well be warm as he waited. 

”you know…” a voice said, it sent chills across his body. he hadn’t heard that voice in over 25 years, he could feel himself start to shake, but he didn’t know if that was from the anger or the memories the voice brought. ”i have to say i’m surprised you figured it out.” his uncle continued, but he couldn’t turn around to face him yet. ”but i guess you grew up and got some brains in the past few years.” he said, and that made the king finally turn around.

there he was, his uncle. the man hadn’t changed, he looked exactly as he did the last time he saw him. he had been expecting a man in his 70s, not fully believing what the screen had shown him when the detectives showed the cctv footage. but here he was, not having aged a day.

”you look the same.” he breathed out, was it possible it was another side effect from the traveling between worlds? 

”hmm, i guess being where you’re not supposed to, does have its perks, don’t you think?” his uncle smiled at him, leaning a bit on his umbrella. ”who knows, maybe it’ll happen to you too.'' he laughed, and that laugh made him sick, he wanted to kill him. how dare he laugh, how dare he have stayed the same, how dare he have stayed  _ alive _ the past decades. 

”shut up.” he said as his uncle smiled, still looking at him like he was a small child. it made his entire body shake and he had to force himself not to move closer to his uncle. he needed to calm himself, he had to think about yeong, he needed to make sure the man was okay before he did something. 

”ahh, right, you told me to bring someone, that’s what you’re waiting for isn’t it?” his uncle smiled, before he whistled. 

two men came in holding on to someone, they had a bag over their head but something wasn’t right. they stopped beside his uncle, and as his uncle ripped the bag off he stopped breathing. 

what the fuck was going on? he stumbled back, this couldn’t be happening. 

his sight got blurry as tears stung to his eyes. this had to be some trick, it, it didn’t make any sense. 

”gon-ah.” the voice said, and it sounded exactly how he remembered it. 

”mother.” he choked out. this couldn’t be happening,  _ how _ was this happening? his mother had killed herself a few months after his father had died. he had found her body lifeless one morning, scared as hell as he ran around the palace shouting for lady noh. they told him his mom had taken too many sleeping pills and had sadly passed away. they assured him though that she hadn’t felt any pain, that she was resting with his father now. 

he’d spent months hating her, hating her for leaving him all alone. for being selfish, did she not think he wanted to go to his father as well? did she think he was truly okay? he didn’t want to be king, he just wanted to be a child for as long as it was possible, be carefree and happy. 

he wanted this father and mother, but they both left him. it hurt so much and there were so many times he wanted to join them over the years. when things got hard, all he wanted was to run to his parents, but they weren’t there anymore. 

he had cursed her out every time he visited her grave, yelled that she was selfish and a horrible mother, that if she had wanted to go so badly, she should’ve taken him with her and not leave him all alone. what kind of mother does that to her child? 

but here she was, his mother. 

the thought made him fall onto his knees, this wasn’t happening, what even was happening anymore, he couldn’t breathe. 

”i’m sure you know that in this world we have versions that look exactly like ourselves.” his uncle said, unbothered by his reaction or the fact that his mother was trying to break free of the hold the guards had on her. ”though, i found our versions in this world to be quite pathetic.” he laughed bitterly. ”but then, those that are most pathetic are the easiest to manipulate. they’re also the ones no one will miss.” he said, walking closer to the king. ”oh, and were these versions someone nobody would miss. after i killed the version of myself, and then your father again, and you. well that version of your mother was just a wreck, sure she was happy that me and your father were gone, but  _ you _ .” he sighed, as he kneeled down next to the king. ”i guess a mother’s love truly is a work of wonder.” he said, leaning closer to the king. ”it was easy to convince her to take a few too many pills to make the pain go away. and well, you know the rest.” he said, standing up again. ”you’d think the security would’ve been better at the palace, considering the previous events, but, your time as king did have a messy start, so who’s to blame for not noticing the queen going missing.” he said, walking closer to the fire the king had lit earlier, staring into it. ”i’m surprised you figured it out. guess a son’s love is equally as strong.” 

and that made the king laugh, it was a hollow and ugly thing. he hadn’t figured out anything. the thoughts of his mother were still bittersweet, while he loved her he hated her just as much, if not more. and now it turned out he’d cursed at the grave of someone he didn’t know, of a mother who’d lost everything because of his uncle. it made him sick.

”so this is who you had.” he whispered as he wiped the tears on his face. his uncle didn’t have yeong, or maybe he did but decided to pull this card instead. his heart felt like it had been stepped on with a thousand needles. he was so tired.

”hmm, did you think i had someone else?” his uncle laughed. ”who would it be?” he said, walking closer again. ”lady noh? your other uncle?” he said, once again kneeled down so he could look the king in the eyes. ”or… your  _ beloved _ captain?” his uncle said, and hearing that made something in him snap.

”don’t you dare mention him.” he said harshly, his whole body shaking, making his uncle laugh.

”thought so, i tried to look for him, i know he was looking for me, but i couldn’t find him, only this world’s version of him. now while that would be fun, it wouldn’t have the same effect on you, would it. and that’s just a waste of time, don’t you think?” his uncle said, that slight smile never leaving his face, he wanted to beat him up until he bled out, but the other part of his mind was trying to process what his uncle was saying. he didn’t have yeong, but that didn’t make any sense, if he didn’t, where the hell was he?

”did you lose your beloved captain?” his uncle laughed, reading him as easy as a book with all his emotions laid out on his face. ”have you maybe considered that your captain got tired of dealing with you?” he said, leaning closer. ”saw the opportunity when you left him here and decided to leave?” he said into his ear. ”i have people at the palace, i know the past few weeks have been rough on your captain. maybe he finally saw that you weren’t worth the effort anymore, that you weren’t the golden king, and simply just left you.” he chuckled and the king couldn’t handle it anymore.

he threw himself at his uncle, punching him straight in the face. ”don’t you dare speak of him.” he said, landing punch after punch against his uncle’s face. but his uncle just laughed, and god, it was like he was coming unhinged as he punched his uncle again. 

”you think this will make him love you again?” his uncle laughed, and the king’s body shook even more. he was going to kill him, he screamed and moved to punch him again but his uncle flipped him over, holding him by his collar as he punched him.

”god, i wish i had taken him, let him see you get beaten to a pulp.” he said as he kept punching him, before throwing him back on the ground and getting up, kicking him. ”or better yet, strap you down and make you watch as my men would beat him, knowing he’d  _ die _ because of  _ you _ , because you couldn’t protect him, just as you couldn’t protect your mother or your father. pathetic really.” he said, kicking him in the ribs.

his entire body was on fire as he coughed up blood. ”so, what shall we do with your oh so dear mother?” his uncle said, whistling again as two more guards came into the warehouse holding him up by his arms. 

”i know.” his uncle said, motioning for the guards holding his mother to walk her to the king as he wiped his hands of the blood. 

”my precious son, i’m so sorry.” she sobbed as she got close enough, and it broke his heart. she’s been alive this entire time and he hadn’t known. she’s been held captive by his psycho uncle all these years while he’d what? cursed at her grave? he was the worst son she could ever ask for.

he shook his head as more tears came. ”no, i’m sorry, i’m  _ so _ sorry.” he cried. 

”aw, how sweet, now open your hand.” his uncle said, coming closer again. in his hand he held… what was that? 

his uncle shook the pack he was holding as he forced the king’s hand open, pouring pills into his hand. ”now be a dear, and give those to your mother.” 

”you sick bastard, if you ever think i’d—” 

his uncle interrupted him by punching him in the face. ”but, i do think,  _ gon-ah _ . i’ve been waiting for this moment for years. it’ll be a sad, but beautiful story. the king taking his own life after taking his mother’s. the family finally reuniting like the universe intended.” 

and that was enough, he broke out the hold the guards had, knocking them both out, turning to his uncle who kicked him straight in the chest, making him fall to the ground. 

”tsk, you’re such a disobedient child, you know that?” his uncle said, kicking him again, as he went for a second kick, the king twisted his foot, as he pushed him so his uncle fell against the lit barrel. ”oh, that’s how—” he said, before the king ran into him, throwing him on the ground, landing a kick of his own against his uncle’s ribs. 

before he could continue his uncle got up again, and they traded a few punches before his uncle landed one that made him fall to the ground. he could hear his mother’s cries as he tried to get up. he was still on his knees as his uncle kicked him again. ”i was going to give you a merciful death but i guess, we’re past that.” he said, pointing a gun at the king. ”goodbye, nephew.” he said, pulling the trigger. 

the king waited for the pain of the gunshot but it never came instead he saw his mother fall. 

”mother…” he said, crawling to her. ”no, no, no, no.” he took her into his arms, one hand on the wound in her stomach. 

sobs were wracking his body, this couldn’t be happening. yeong was gone and now he was losing his mother all over again. he’d never apologized for everything he’d done after he thought she killed herself, this couldn’t happen. ”y-y-you can’t.” he shook his head as tears fell, trying to put as much pressure on the wound as possible. 

”it’s okay, son.” she said, hand coming up to cup his face. ”it’s all okay.”

”no, no, no, it’s not. you can’t die. i, i, i can’t lose you too, mother please.” he breathed out. this couldn’t be happening. he prayed this was all a nightmare, that he’d soon wake up. ” _ please _ .” he begged.

”i love you. it’s okay.” she said, her eyes falling closed. 

”no! no, no, no, no, no, no.” he cried, holding her closer. ”you can’t leave me! not again, please.” he cried into her hair. 

”while this is all so sweet, it’s time to end this.” his uncle’s words registered. the king was going to kill him. 

”traitor lee rim!” he yelled, turning to his uncle but still having a tight hold on his mother. ”you will be killed for your actions.”

his uncle just laughed. ”it’s cute you think that’ll actually happen.” he said, before raising his gun at him. 

”lee rim!” a voice rang out and suddenly multiple gunshots were heard. 

the king held his mother close as the gunshots flew above him. he turned his gaze up to see the two detectives had come. he could hear sirens in the distance as well. 

”it’s going to be okay, just hold on.” he said, as he held his mother closed. 

a few moments later more police officers had come, truth be told the king wasn’t paying too much attention, it all went like a blur. the police managed to shoot his uncle, he wasn’t dead but immobilized. same for his men, although some seemed dead as they laid on the ground. 

”hey, lee gon!” a voice called. his ears were ringing and his body was shaking as he saw the lieutenant kneeled down before him. ”it’s okay.” she said. 

”no, no it’s not.” he said, as medical staff ran towards him, at first he didn’t want to let go of his mother, holding on tight. 

”you have to let go, she needs to go to a hospital.” tae-eul said, grabbing his hands and pulling them off his mother. 

as he saw her being taken away he broke down again. practically dry heaving as he saw her get carried away. sobs once again wracking his body as he fell towards the ground.

”lee gon!” tae-eul screamed. ”hey, it’s okay, she’s going to be okay. we have your uncle in custody, okay? he’s going to go away for a long time, it’s over, yeah.” she tried to reassure him.

”no, no, it’s not.  _ nothing _ is okay.” he said between sobs. ”yeong-ah is still gone, i don’t know where he is. i, i, i, i don’t know anything.” he sobbed. 

”it’s okay, we’ll find him. a person can’t just vanish, okay?” she said. 

”i… i…” he couldn’t breathe, the events of the night hitting him. his throat felt tight, his chest felt like it would explode, his heart was going 100km/h. he didn’t know where his captain was, he didn’t know if his mother was going to live. ”i—”

and suddenly everything was black, and the last thing he heard was his name being called out, but it wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


somewhere, some place else, a man was walking. a bit lost, his mind still a blurry mess. 

it was too light, everything was so white and bright, his eyes hurting, making it unbearable to keep them open. the ringing in his ears hadn’t stopped either, but he couldn’t stop. he had to keep walking, he had to reach the end. he didn’t know why, he just knew, if he stopped, he’d die. 

_ follow my voice, my dear captain. your mission is long from over.  _

he had to find the voice, he had to get out. 

_ dare i say captain, it’s only just begun.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, as always feedback is welcome!  
> i'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long and post in the next few days, until then, bye!


	8. a liar, a victim, a never ending story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were his cries ever going to be answered? was this nightmare ever going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... this is almost 11k... what. 
> 
> lmao, enjoy!

the king woke slowly. his eyes felt heavy and his mouth dry, his whole body aching as he tried to force himself to wake up. 

the room he was in seemed quiet, the only sounds being the beeping of the machines. what the hell  _ happened _ ?

as he finally managed to open his eyes, he looked around, he was in a big suit, it was bright and clean, he noticed he was hooked up to some machines and an iv. he turned his head to face forward and his breath hitched. 

across from him was another bed, in it lay his mother, she was hooked up to a few more machines than he was, but she seemed alright, stable. most importantly  _ alive. _

the king took a deep breath, trying to calm down as the memories of what happened the night before came to the front of his mind. 

how he’d gone to confront his uncle, thinking he had yeong only to discover he’d held his mother captive all these years. he remembered flashes of the fight they had, until finally his uncle had pulled a gun on him and his world stopped as his mother fell to the ground. 

he remembered that just before he passed out his uncle had been taken by the police, but it didn’t make him feel any better. the man he loved was somewhere out there and he had no idea where he could be. his mother, who he thought had left him all those years ago, took a bullet for him and was now laying across from him, fighting to stay alive. 

he was suddenly sobbing and his whole chest felt like it was on fire. nothing had been going right ever since he’d crossed into this world, it was his fault yeong was gone, it was his fault his mother was hooked to a bunch of machines in front of him. it was all because of  _ him _ . 

he suddenly started to cough in the middle of his sobs, his breathing getting harsher. he was pathetic, he couldn’t do anything right. 

suddenly a nurse ran into the room. ”sir? sir, are you okay? you need to lay down.” she pushed him down on the bed. he wanted to tell her to stop, to not touch him, that he didn’t care that his ribs hurt, his heart hurt more than any of the wounds he had put together. ”sir, you broke three of your ribs, you need to be careful.” she continued, as he tried to slap her hands away, he just wanted to be left alone. ”sir, i’m going to get the doctor, please stay put.” she said, giving him a look before walking out of the room again. 

a sudden anger came over him, what the hell was he doing?  _ crying _ ? he should be up and looking for yeong, he should ask the detectives what they’ve done with his uncle, should convince them to let him take him to his world so he could execute him. 

did the republic of korea have the death penalty? no, he shook that idea away, he couldn’t let his uncle’s sentencing be left to some world that didn’t realize the weight of his crimes, he could let it go to chance, their judicial system could set him free. 

the door opened again to reveal the nurse, but this time there was a man by her side, he seemed to be in his 50s. ”hello, mr lee. i’m your doctor, kim yeon-seok.” the man introduced himself, but the king had a more pressing thought.

”you  _ know _ my name?”

”ahh, yes? the police told me as they brought you in, mr. lee jun?” the doctor asked. 

”yeah… that’s me.” god, they couldn’t come up with a better fake name? yeong would’ve yelled them out if he was here to witness this.

but he wasn’t… 

”mr. lee?”

”what?” the king asked, it seemed like the doctor had been talking. 

”i was saying, you’ve broken three of your ribs, you got bruising all over your face together with some cuts, but luckily nothing too serious. it’s your ribs that you need to be careful with.” the doctor repeated. 

all the king could do was nod, he barely felt the pain, he had a more concerning matter at hand. 

his eyes landed on his mother, taking a deep breath before turning back to the doctor. ”what about her? will she be okay?” he said, nodding in the direction of his mother.

”ah, yes. luckily she got here in time. it will take her a while to recover though because of her age, but in a few months she should be back as new.” the doctor said. 

”that’s, that’s good.” he said, nodding. at least he hadn’t been the cause of her death. when she grew stronger he would take her back home. 

”but mr. lee, i still have some questions to ask you.” the doctor said, interrupting his thoughts. 

”questions?” he frowned at the man. wasn’t he alright?

”yes, are you aware of the date?” the doctor asked, confusing the king even more.

when he’d left it had been the 23rd so he guessed this was the day after. ”the 24th?”

”i’m afraid it’s the 27th.” the doctor said, which didn’t make any sense. how come so many days had passed? he would be needed back at the palace soon, and he still hadn’t found his captain. 

”i… but i…” he tried to form the words, but he couldn’t. he had to get back to the palace on the 29th the latest, this… there was no way he would be able to find yeong before then. 

”you fell into a coma as you were brought here. we’re guessing the stress you were under was too much for your body to handle so it shut down to protect itself.” he doctor said, making the king laugh a hollow laugh. 

his body shut down to protect itself? it just decided to  _ give up _ ? it decided to give up when yeong was god knows where? he couldn’t believe this, even his body was working against him. 

suddenly his body started to shake from all the emotions he was feeling; anger, sorrow, heartbreak. his body had no right to just shut down after all of this. he knew the shock that his mother was alive was a big part of why his body couldn’t handle it anymore, on top of his captain going missing. but he still felt so angry that he’d just  _ collapsed _ . he was the king, he was supposed to protect people, he wasn’t supposed to fall. he needed to be strong, how could he lead a kingdom and its people if he broke down like this? 

suddenly a box of tissues were put on the bed. the king hadn’t even noticed he’d started to cry. 

”while your physical wounds will heal, i have recommended for a psych eval to be done. you’ve gone through a significant amount of trauma and i would not be treating you properly if i let you get discharged in this state.” 

”i…” the king started, rubbing his eyes with his hands before running them through his hands. ”i don’t have time for this, doctor.” he pleaded. he had two days to find the man he loved before he had to get back to the palace, he couldn’t spend those two days getting probed at by some doctors. 

”i’m sorry, but i think this is the best call for you.”

”i can refuse the treatment, can’t i?” the king said harshly, he knew the doctor was just doing his job but the thought that he would just lay here, staring at his mother’s sleeping body while yeong was… 

no, he couldn’t do it. he owed him to try, what was he going to say when they finally got him back? if he hadn’t tried to find him he’d never be able to look the other man in the eyes again, he’d be too ashamed, he never wanted yeong to think he gave up on him. 

”you can,” the doctor started slowly, looking at his nurse before looking back at the king. ”but i would highly suggest you didn’t.”

”i’m sorry, doctor, but i’m going to have to refuse. how fast can i get discharged?” he asked, he didn’t have any time to waste, he needed to contact the detectives and see if they had found anything and to ask what they were doing with his uncle. 

the doctor sighed. ”you can get discharged in a few hours, nurse song here will help you with the process.” he said, shaking his head a bit in disappointment, before nodding to the king and walking out of the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


”ah, detectives, you’re here to try again?” lee rim said, giving them a mocking smile. his right leg was in a cast because of the gun wound and his face bruised but he still acted like everything was going according to his plan. 

”we’re not here to try anything, mr. lee yul.” tae-eul said, using the name he had in this world, as she sat down. ”we have concrete evidence. you murdered your brother lee ji-won, and your nephew, lee woo-joo. you also kidnapped your sister-in-law chae min-ha and kept her captive for 25 years. furthermore we can add the charges of attempted murder of her and lee jun, assault of several officers of the law and fraud for faking your death to escape legal obligations. you’re looking at a death sentence here, mr. lee.” she finished. 

”it’s cute you think i’ll actually get sentenced, i’m a powerful man with a lot of people behind me.” he said. 

”that’s another thing.” shin-jae interrupted as he laid out several photos on the table. ”these are all your known associates. some of them as you know, got arrested with you the other night, the rest we brought in on similar charges such as fraud and being accomplices to extortion, kidnapping and murder. it seems you don’t have that many people behind you.” he finished. 

lee rim laughed a bit. ”you think these people are the only ones i have?”

”we think they’re the only ones you have  _ here _ .” she said. ”the other’s will be dealt with as well, don’t you worry. now, shall we get back to your sentencing?” 

”i still have money, it goes a long way in this world.” he said, not seeming all too bothered that they had gotten all of his people.

”yeah, but there’s some things even money can’t buy, mr. lee.” shin-jae said. 

”we’ll see about that.” lee rim said, never letting them know what he was truly feeling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the king spent the next two days looking everywhere for his captain. 

he searched through every single nook and corner of the neighborhood where he disappeared. then he searched everywhere around it as well. he searched through every place that his uncle had ever visited, his mind not fully convinced he had nothing to do with it. 

he turned over every stone for his captain but nothing. no leads, no clue, not a single trace, just  _ nothing _ . his captain had just vanished, gone god knows where. 

he’d made a huge scene at the police station earlier, yelled and thrown things, demanding to speak to his uncle. just in case he had something to do with it, but tae-eul had thrown him out, made shin-jae take him to the hospital to see his mother. it made him so angry, he’d fought him and several other officers before shin-jae yelled at him that if he didn’t want to end up in a jail cell just like his uncle that he should calm down and leave. 

which is how he found himself by his mother’s bedside, she was currently sleeping and he was glad at least one of them had some kind of peace. 

his eyes were unfocused as he stared out the window, it was night now, tomorrow morning he would have to be back at the palace. tears fell as he thought of going back to the palace without his captain. he had no idea what he was going to do or what he was going to tell everyone. no one was going to believe the captain to be on a vacation, not when he knew he looked awful. the bruising on his face had gone away a bit, but his face wasn’t fully healed. what was everyone going to think? everyone knew that his captain stayed by his side always and would not go away when his king clearly needed him. 

but he couldn’t tell them the truth. how was he even going to explain everything to them? he couldn’t. if people found out there was a parallel world… what were they going to do with that information? how would they handle that? what would they think of their king going back and forth between worlds so carelessly and leaving the palace? what were they going to do if they found out that because he’d been so careless he’d lost his captain? there was nothing he could say that would seem plausible. 

he put his head in his hands as sobs started to wrack through his body, making his ribs ache. he was so  _ tired _ . he hadn’t slept since he woke up at the hospital two days prior, he was running on will alone. and yet, he had nothing to show for it. just more pain. was this how yeong felt when he had just disappeared? god, he truly was the worst, wasn’t he? so thoughtless, so arrogant, so impulsive, so careless… the list went on. 

he still had nothing to show for his original reason for coming here. he didn’t know how tae-eul had saved him all those years ago, he knew less now than he ever thought he would have. 

he’d found his uncle, found his mother, but at what price? he wouldn’t be able to take either of them back to the kingdom, his mother too weak and his uncle was already in custody in this world. he was so  _ useless _ .

god, he wanted to pull out his hair, he shouldn’t be crying, he should try to… 

try to what? he’d gone every route he could possibly think of. is this how he would end? a failure? 

the sobs got louder and harsher but he barely noticed. how was he supposed to go back and act normal? how was he supposed to lead a kingdom? 

suddenly a hand touched his arm, startling him. 

”son.” a quiet voice said. 

the king looked up to see his mother looking at him. she looked so fragile laying there in the hospital bed. ”mother, i—” he cut himself off as he wiped his face with his shirtsleeves. 

”son, what’s bothering you?” she said, her hand moving to his, holding on tightly. 

”i just… nothing is going right lately.” he whispered. he felt ashamed admitting it, but she was his mother, who else was he supposed to confess these things to if not her?

”what exactly isn’t going your way?” she said, voice calm. god, he hadn’t realized how much he missed her. just being able to seek comfort like this. 

”i… i first came here on accident, i… i followed someone i saw, a rabbit.” he said, chuckling a hollow laugh. ”it all went downhill from there.” maybe he should’ve listened to his captain, maybe he should’ve never chased her… or at least he should’ve made a better plan. or maybe, just maybe, you weren’t supposed to know everything, maybe some things were supposed to be left as mysteries, maybe the universe wasn’t so kind in granting full knowledge. 

”what happened though?” she asked, bringing him back to the present.

”i lost him, mother.” he cried, all those emotions bubbling over. ”i  _ lost _ him.” he cried harder, holding on to her hand with both of his. ”i—” he hiccuped. ”it’s my fault he’s gone. i left him here, and now he’s gone.” he sobbed. his heart hurt so much, he just wanted it to end. in the back of his mind he understood why the person he thought was his mother killed herself, being without the one you loved the most, it wasn’t a worthy life. 

”gon-ah.” his mother said, taking her free hand and running it through his hair. ”i’m sure whatever happened wasn’t your fault—”

”you  _ don’t _ know that!” he said through the tears. ”i… i just know if i’d stayed, maybe… maybe he wouldn’t be gone.” 

”gon-ah, you don’t know that. life is… life is filled with mysteries, just look at where we are. whatever happened, i know it wasn’t because of you.”

”i need to find him, mother, i, i  _ can’t _ just give up.” 

”no one is telling you to, just don’t blame yourself for something you can’t even explain or begin to understand.” she said, wiping the tears off his face. ”now, who is he that he’s so important to my son?” she asked, and it hit him that his mother didn’t know. he was so used to everyone around him knowing, even the palace staff knew although they would never dare to comment on it. hell, even his citizens knew and just kept asking on social media when the wedding would be. 

”his name is jo yeong.” he said slowly, his voice a bit rough, he realized he never really told everyone their full story, the majority of the people in his life had just been around and witnessed it themselves. 

”jo yeong? as in captain jo’s son?” she said, face in a frown, obviously trying to remember. 

”yes, although he’s now a captain himself. his father’s dead, he died a few years ago.” he said, looking down at his mother’s hand in his. 

”that’s a shame, he was a wonderful man.” she said, and they fell silent for a moment. “but tell me, how’s his son then?” she continued after a while.

”he’s…” he took a moment and thought of what the man meant to him. ”he’s  _ everything _ , mother.” he said, a sad smile grazing his lips. ”he’s so smart, kind and handsome. his loyalty and perseverance when it comes to his duty is like no other. he’s set several records both in the military and in the palace. sometimes i think the only reason the palace is still standing is because of him.” he laughed a little. “but beside that, he has the most wonderful smile, mother. when he smiles it’s like both the sun and the moon and all the stars in the universe give you a hug. being with him makes me feel safe and loved. i’ve never felt anything like it before. he’s  _ always _ there for me, he can be annoying sometimes, especially when i have a tight schedule or when i refuse to follow his safety orders. but he doesn’t really nag, he does this eyebrow raise that’s just… scary. he could kill a man with that look.” he took a moment, eyes never leaving his mother’s hand. ”i miss him, mother. i miss his smile, his laugh, his sarcastic comments, even his eye roll and his eyebrow raise.” he took a deep breath, trying to keep more tears from falling. 

he didn’t know what would happen to him if he never found the man he loved again. if this was some punishment, it was far too cruel. whoever did this was going to wish they'd never been born when he found them. 

”you love him.” his mother said, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

”i do, more than anything.” he said, looking at her. she had a sad smile on her face, eyes full of love and sadness. 

”i hope you’ll find him.” 

”i hope so too.” he said, a tear falling. 

”oh, my dear son.” she said, wiping it away. ”i’m sure he’ll be with you again.” 

all the king could do was nod, he hoped so too. 

the room filled with a silence, neither of them knowing what more to say. just taking comfort in the other’s presence for a moment.

”i have to go back tomorrow.” he said, breaking the silence. ”i can’t take you back to our world yet, but i’ll be back as soon as i settle everything at the palace. i’ll make sure you can return as the queen.” 

”how are you going to do that?” his mother asked, looking sadly at him. ”i know what your uncle did, how are you going to explain i’m alive without mentioning all of this?” she gestured around the room with her free hand.

”i’ll figure it out, don’t you worry, okay?”

”okay. but be careful of yourself when you go back, don’t sit in your thoughts too much, it won’t do anyone any good, okay?” she said, and he nodded, he knew that, but it didn’t make it any less difficult though. he hoped maybe as he got back to the palace he’d figure something out. he just hoped he wouldn’t be too late. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was a cold morning as he finished getting maximus ready. 

”you have to come with, why are you being so stubborn?” he said to aasira.

all he got was a puff of breath back. ”i know you miss him and i know you don’t want to leave this world when he could be somewhere here, but we  _ have _ to.” he said, tightening the hold he had on both the horses’ reins. ”i’ll find him, and when i do you need to be in good condition, alright? what is he going to say if he finds you in this state?” he said, looking aasira over, it was clear she took the absence of yeong hard, she lost some weight and he needed to get her to the palace vet as soon as possible. 

he got something that resembled a nod and that was all he needed as he tied her rein to maximus. 

”hey, you aren’t leaving without a goodbye are you?” 

he turned to find tae-eul walking towards him, she was still in her pajamas but it seemed she’d been awake for some time. 

”i’ll be back, so goodbye isn’t necessary just yet.” he replied. 

”hmm, i wanted to give you something.” she said, taking out something behind her back.

”is that?”

”your uncle’s umbrella, his piece of the flute. i managed to sneak it out of the crime scene so nobody knows about it. i thought it would be better if you had both the pieces.” she said, handing him the umbrella. 

”thanks.” he said, looking down at it. after all of this was over, he should just burn the pieces. 

”also,” she started, making him look at her again. ”your uncle will be getting the death penalty, so don’t worry about him, okay? and while you’re gone we’ll continue looking for yeong.” she said, giving him a smile.

”thank you,  _ truly _ .” he said, taking a deep breath. 

”just be safe, and i’ll see you when i’ll see you.” she said, giving him a wave before walking back inside. 

he took a moment, just looking around before nodding to himself. ”it’ll work out, it’ll all work out.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was safe to say he brought chaos with him to the palace. the first thing he did after sending the horses to the stables was to call on the royal guards to round up all past associates of the traitor lee rim. he gave them the names and files the palace had on them and ushered them away even though he could see they wondered why the king can alone, why his face was bruised, where was the captain and why this was his first order after being back. but he didn’t spare it any thought, he still hadn’t figured out exactly what he’d say yet and no one would dare defy him openly.

next he called a meeting with lady noh, secretary mo and miss myeong. the three ladies were confused as to why they’ve been called but mostly they looked worried, obviously taking in the state the king was in. lady noh was also looking suspicious, it was clear someone had already told her what he’d ordered the guards to do. 

”secretary mo, when’s my next gap in my schedule?” the king asked once they were all sat at the table in his study. 

”um, it seems that your next gap is from the 28th to the 3rd, your majesty.” she said, clearly confused why he was asking this. 

it was a month from now… he’d have to wait a month to bring his mother back. a month to try and find yeong. he sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

”is there anything that can be pushed around?” he asked, looking up at her.

”i’m afraid not, your majesty. you have a number of functions to attend and your absence would be suspicious, not to mention in two weeks we have the european leaders coming together as we celebrate 10 years of cooperation with the eu.”

”right…” he said, he didn’t know what he had thought, a king had his duties, his heart didn’t matter in the affairs of the kingdom. 

”what’s going on, your majesty?” lady noh asked, a worried look on her face. 

”many things, but first i need the three of you to come up with a press release that will be sent out at the end of next month. i’m sure you’ve heard about the order i gave the royal guards.” he said, giving a side look to lady noh, but secretary mo and miss myeong looked confused. ”i’m rounding up everyone that ever associated with the traitor lee rim, but there’s more to it.” he took a breath, he looked down and saw his hands shaking. ”the queen is alive, has been for the past decades.” 

a round of gasp sounded around the table as each woman gave him a look of disbelief and shock. 

” _ what _ ? you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” lady noh said. 

”h-how can she be alive? s-s-she died all those years ago!” miss myeong said. 

”your majesty… what are you saying?” secretary mo asked. 

”the traitor lee rim took her and staged a suicide with someone else.” he said slowly.

”what? but she looked exactly the same—” secretary mo began.

”did he force someone else to undergo plastic surgery to look like the queen? but how did he do that? what doctor would ever agree to something like that? what  _ person  _ would ever agree to do that?” miss myeong asked. 

”it’s complicated and messy, which is why i need you three to come up with something the public will understand and accept.” he said, looking at them all.

lady noh was giving him a look, she understood more than the other two of what had happened. 

”is that why you sent the royal guards out to find his associates? have they kept her hidden even though the traitor is dead?” secretary mo asked. 

”it seems like it.” he said. 

”wow, there are truly some sick people in this world…” miss myeong said. 

”we’ll get it handled, your majesty.” lady noh spoke up. ”when will you bring the queen to the palace, your majesty?” 

”she’s in a bad condition, right now she’s receiving treatment at a special facility, i’ll bring her back at the end of next month, after i do, you’ll release the press statement and make sure to say the queen is in a fragile condition and for the public to keep their curiosity until she’s well again and can make an appearance.”

”okay, that settles it, secretary mo and miss myeong, why don’t you get a head start on the statement? i’ll join you shorty.” she said, giving them a look that made clear she needed to talk to the king alone. 

they took their leaves and a moment later the king and lady noh were alone. 

“what happened to you?” she asked, face filled with worry.

“got into a fight, but don’t worry i’m fine. it looks worse than it feels.” which was partly true, his ribs still ached a bit, but he barely noticed it. 

”well then,” she started after a moment of silence. ”where’s the captain?” she asked carefully.

he huffed a hollow laugh. he’d like to know that as well.

”what is going on?” she pressed.

”i wish i could tell you—”

”you can! your majesty—”

”it’s not that i _don’t_ want to.” he started, taking one of her hands. ”i don’t _know_ what’s going on.” he said sadly, looking down. her hands were wrinkled and rough from age and work. time had flown by, he remembered how she’d looked like when he was just a kid. her hands had been rough back then as well, but softer still, less wrinkled. 

”what do you mean, your majesty?” 

”he’s gone, lady noh.” he said, looking up at her with tear filled eyes. her eyes were wide and sad at his words, mouth slightly opened and a frown on her face. 

”what?”

”he disappeared while i was back here. we looked everywhere, but… there were no traces left, i, i don’t know what could’ve happened.” he said, the tears falling. god, he’d probably cried so much these past few days he could water all the crops in the kingdom. 

”your majesty.” lady noh said, bringing a hand up to his face. ”he’ll come back, this is captain jo we’re talking about, he’d walk through fire to get back to you, your majesty.” 

”he shouldn’t have to”.

”no, but how could you have known this was going to happen?”

”people around me always seem to suffer, lady noh. it’s reasonable to assume something would eventually happen to him as well.” he said, earning him a slap to the arm. 

”ugh, you’re so stupid! none of this, the captain, the late king and the queen, none of it was your fault. other people doing horrible things is never something you can or should take the blame for.” she said, glaring at him.

”i don’t know what to do, lady noh. what do i tell the royal guards? they’re wondering why the captain isn’t here giving them orders and leading the operation i gave them, especially when i look all beaten up, it makes no sense that he’s not here.”

”we’ll say captain jo is investigating the people that beat you up.”

”and this would be an investigation that would keep him away from the palace?”

”yes, an investigation requiring undercover work, we could say he’s infiltrating the group that tried to attack you. because the only reason you got attacked was because he wasn’t with you.” 

”but a group the royal guards wouldn’t have heard of?” 

”yes, it’s possible, you know sometimes captain jo investigates something himself as to not get anyone else involved if it’s unsafe, or to see if it’s even worth the attention or not, this could be one of those times.” she said simply. 

”so, he told me he would investigate whoever tried to hurt me and to do that he needed to be away from the palace in case his presence here put himself and others at risk?” 

”exactly, he didn’t tell the others as to not worry them, and he told you before you came back to the palace that the situation evolved and he would be away for an unknown period of time since he needed to deal with them.” 

”okay, but when he does come back? what do we say? because there won’t have been a threat, we won’t have people for him to bring in.” 

”that he dealt with it already. that because he infiltrated the group he could disband it before they did more damage and put them away. the royal guards won’t question that or look into recent arrests to confirm his story, they’re too loyal to the captain for that.” 

”that’s plausible… the royal guards won’t find that too suspicious, we can say it was a small group but they were resourceful enough to get this close and they needed to be dealt with before they did some actual damage.” he said, after a moment of thought. it could work, he didn’t like it and he was sure yeong wouldn’t like having to lie about where he had been, but, what else were they going to do? tell them the captain was missing? that would lead to more chaos, it would lead to questions and an investigation. and when answers or leads would be nowhere to be found it could lead to yeong being declared as mia or worse… kia. and he couldn’t have that, yeong was  _ alive _ , he didn’t know  _ where _ he was but he knew that at least, somewhere, yeong was alive, he just had to find him. 

”you’ll have to let miss kim know that she’s the temporary commander in chief. when all the guards come back, tell them about the captain’s mission, it’s better if they hear it together.” she said, getting up. ”i’ll go help secretary mo and miss myeong, but your majesty.” she said, taking a moment before continuing. ”do your duties, captain jo will be alright, right now you need to keep acting like the king, you can’t arouse suspicion in the kingdom before the queen comes back. in two days you need to make a speech at the royal military base welcoming this year’s recruits and then you have the meeting with the minister of finance after that, i suggest you get ready, your majesty.” she said, before leaving the king alone. 

yeah, he guessed she was right, he better get ready. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the month passed both slowly and quickly. the days had been filled with doing whatever duty and schedule he had planned, the nights were worse though as he thought back to the month.

he wasn’t able to get much sleep, the bed being too big and empty, his thoughts wandering to what his captain was doing, how he was doing, where he was, if he was okay. 

one night he’d gone into yeong’s room, just sitting there, looking through everything that he’d left behind. the king had come across his dog tags that he’d left on the side of his bedside table, which was odd, yeong always kept them on him in case something happened, being the king’s captain did entail its own risks.

it made him think back to when they first got their tags. yeong had looked at them with a serious face, like they held all the answers in the world. the king had teased him, asked if he could see his future in the shiny metal. all he’d gotten in reply was a laugh and a punch on the arm which followed a lecture on duty and the responsibilities and honor of being on the front line for your country. 

the memory had brought tears to the king’s eyes as he held the tags tightly in his hand, metal edges digging into his skin as he vowed to the quiet room that he would get him back, one way or another, he promised he would find a way. 

  
  


a neigh brought him out of his thoughts, maximus was giving him a look,  _ are you ready? why are you just standing there?  _ it said. it made him laugh, he brought a hand up to his chest where the dog tags currently rested around his neck. he hadn’t taken them off since he had found them, it felt like yeong was with him when he had them, it made the pain in his heart just a little more easier to bear with. 

he took one last breath before he mounted maximus and then he was off to the forest. he only had his piece of the flute with him, he stashed the other away in a place no one could find. the last thing he needed was for someone else to find it, especially when he wouldn’t be here. 

  
  
  


it didn’t take him long to arrive at the garden between the taekwondo studio and the cafe. as he got closer he could see his mother inside the cafe together with the lieutenant, it seemed they hadn’t noticed him just yet, so he took a moment to watch them. his mother looked so much better than she had a month ago, her face wasn’t as pale as it had been, she looked happier, stronger, and more at ease as well. it made him smile, at least someone was doing good. 

he dismounted from maximus and made sure she was comfortable before going into the cafe. 

”oh, it’s my favorite customer!” na-ri said, as she spotted him. 

”hello, how’ve you been?” he said, as he got to the counter. 

”i’ve been getting by, yourself?” she said, as she started to make a drink. 

”well, i’d say about the same.” he said, looking sideways to see his mother and tae-eul listening in to the conversation. 

”well, i’m sure this is going to make your day a bit better then.” she said as she presented a drink. the way she was smiling and looking at him, the king knew someone had told him what happened, he could bet his entire kingdom that it was eon-sub. 

”thank you.” he said, taking the drink and nodding to her before walking to the table his mother and the detective sat at. 

”mother, it’s good to see you.” he said, giving her a hug before sitting down next to her. ”you look better, how’s your wound?”

”it’s healing nicely, i’ve been doing rehabilitation so it’s better.” she said, holding onto his hand. 

”that’s a relief, do you think you’ll be fine to go? we have to get back today i’m afraid.” he said.

”i’ll be fine, don’t you worry.” she said with an easy smile, and he just nodded. 

”yah, you should take a sip of your drink, na-ri-ah is looking over.” tae-eul spoke up. 

and sure enough, the king turned a little to see na-ri looking over at them. he huffed a laugh, but did as told, the drink was sweet and chocolatey, it was good and he appreciated the thought but nothing could make the pain go away. nevertheless, he turned back to na-ri and gave her a smile, he was the king, he knew how to make people feel better and faking a smile was one of the first things he’d learned. 

na-ri smiled back, looking happy before turning back to continue her work.

”there.” he said, turning back to the detective, making her snort. 

”you should know,” tae-eul began after a while. ”your uncle was executed two days ago. he received the death penalty two week after you left, the case got closed incredibly fast, almost like there were some people who didn’t want it to get out they had associated with him. me and shin-jae stayed throughout the whole thing, we even saw the body get cremated so, it’s over.”

he hummed, it was finally over. his uncle was dead. it felt a bit weird, his emotions a bit all over the place. he wished he could have been the one to do it, that it had happened in the kingdom, he felt weird as well that his people would have no idea that the traitor had lived and died. mostly he felt a bit numb, yeong’s absence hitting him more in a time like this. 

he felt his mother’s hold on his hand tighten and he looked at her. she had such an ease around her because of his uncle’s death, but when she looked at him it was still with worry. she looked away and shared a look with the detective. he already knew what they would say, they had found no leads. it was okay, he honestly hadn’t expected them to. 

”look, about yeong—”

”no, it’s fine. i’ll…” he sighed. ”you don’t have to look for him, i appreciate it, but i’ll handle this.” he said, looking at her. he meant it, it wasn’t her responsibility, it was his, and one way or another, he would find a way. 

”okay,” she said after a while, nodding. ”i hope you do find him soon.” 

”me too.” he replied and as he said it, it felt a bit like a final declaration. like this would be the last time he saw her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the next few days after he brought the queen back was spent answering calls and questions from everybody, the prime minister, the cabinet members, reporters, leaders from neighboring countries, leaders from the other side of the world. even his citizens. 

while the press statement had answered some questions, people were still in shock. the entire kingdom had mourned the queen for twelve days after her suicide, and to find out it hadn’t been her, well it brought questions. but also angry accusations. 

how could the royal court miss this? how could the traitor walk into the palace and kidnap the queen in bright daylight? how had no one spotted that the queen they all mourned wasn’t the queen? how had no one noticed that the traitor’s followers were up to something? they could understand the king to some extent, he’d only been a child who just lost his father and had gained an entire kingdom overnight, but everyone else? 

some called it a ploy though, that it was made up. that the traitor wasn’t the one who kidnapped the queen, it was another inside job. others even went to the length of saying it was the queen herself that had faked her suicide to escape the palace and was only coming back because she was lacking money or something similar. 

it was a hell of a few days of trying to put out fire after fire, reassuring people with half lies since he couldn’t tell everyone a parallel world existed. 

when he finally had a moment, after his kingdom had moved on, settled with the news and accepted the half lies he’d spun as the queen made her first public appearance, he found himself in the hidden room in the far end of the palace. he’d been there for a couple of hours, hiding away from everyone and drinking the old stash that’s been left there. 

his mind was a big foggy, he hadn’t really kept count of how much he’d drank but he did have a few empty bottles around him. 

taking another sip from the bottle he held in one hand, he tightened the grip of the dog tags he held in the other. 

it’s been almost two months since yeong disappeared and he had nothing. he’d looked everywhere, tried to figure out how or why he would even disappear, nothing made sense. he was so angry all the time, snapping at people whenever they made a mistake. he had to keep his meetings short as to not let his temper go, the tension in his body never leaving. 

the people in the palace knew something was wrong, they all assumed it was because the mission yeong was on was stressing the king out, that not knowing if the captain was safe was making the king spiral, and in a way it was, just like it had been years ago when he’d decided to go on the training program, and those times he’d gone on recon mission. 

but this was different. in those cases he’d known where yeong was, he had a sense of security knowing that, even though he’d been scared and worried for the man during every second of those times he’d been away, at least he knew why and where he was. this time he knew nothing.

all he knew was that that stupid annoying piece of wood was the root to his problems.

his uncle had killed his father over it, killed so many people over it. tried to kill him as well because of it. 

it had caused a great imbalance and since then it’s been haunting him. 

he went to the parallel world recklessly and now it cost him the love of his life. was this the price to pay? and if so, why did it have to be yeong? he’d done nothing wrong, he’d just followed his king, just as a captain should. it should be  _ him  _ that was gone not yeong. 

tightening the hold of the newly opened bottle he stood up. he was a bit wobbly, but the anger was winning over the small voice in his head telling him to go to sleep and sober up. 

he didn’t want to listen to it, he was  _ angry,  _ he was so upset and frustrated with whatever force was at play here. what was the flute good for anyway? why did his uncle want it so badly? it seemed to just cause misery. 

he walked to one of the cabinets in the room, where he’d hid his uncle’s umbrella. he grabbed it and started walking up the stairs, he was going to show the universe, the dragon king, whatever the fuck and whoever, that he was  _ done _ . done with whatever was going on.

he had to lean heavily on the walls of the staircase so he wouldn’t fall. if yeong would see him now, he’d probably be heartbroken…

but he wasn’t here.

he didn’t remember how he’d made it to the forest, a small thought passed his mind that the guards would surely come soon after seeing him wobble around the palace, but if they did he’ll order them away, tell them he’d behead them if they even tried getting him out of the forest. 

looking down he saw that he still held the bottle and in the other hand he had both pieces of the flute, he couldn’t recall grabbing his piece. he also found it strange that no one had stopped him on the way. 

as he started to walk deeper in the forest, it started to rain, out of nowhere the wind got strong and the rain poured from the sky. if this was a way to stop him it wasn’t going to work. he had an anger he wanted to let out and he was going to take it out on the stupid bamboo forest. 

lightning struck and the pain in his shoulder made him stumble. it seemed worse than before, almost like he got hit with the lightning. 

but he didn’t let it deter him as he continued to walk. he took a swing of the whisky he was drinking. ”is this all you got?” he said into the rain with a laugh, almost inaudible. 

a new wave of anger hit him suddenly and he threw his uncle’s umbrella and his crop into the forest. ”is that all you got?!” he yelled into the forest. ”is this the worst you can do?!” 

another lightning strike stroke and it felt like his shoulder was on fire, but the pain in his heart was far worse. 

”you think that’s going to scare me away?!” he spread his arms out as he looked around the dark forest. ”c’mon, show me what you’ve got!” he yelled. 

his sight got blurry and he didn’t know if it was from the rain or his tears. 

”the mighty dragon king!” he laughed. ”it’s all a lie isn’t it, what kind of sad fuck do you have to be to create a story of a helper? huh? that fucking flute of yours just brings chaos and pain! advice?  _ help _ ?” he started to laugh even more, if someone saw him right now he’d surely be asked to step down as king, he was having a mental breakdown and that wasn’t something a king should have. it made him laugh, what was so great about being king anyway? you couldn’t do anything that you actually wanted. 

he took another swing from the bottle and looked around one more time. ”show yourself!” he yelled. ”if you’re even real.” he scoffed, taking another drink from the bottle. what was he thinking? going out in the forest yelling to some legend the first king had probably made up to give his citizens some faith. 

”is this how a king acts?” a voice said, but as the king turned around there was no one there, the forest was empty. 

”great, i’m hallucinating.” he said, taking another swing from the bottle. maybe he should stop drinking, but he didn’t feel like it. he wanted to drink until his heart felt less heavy. 

”haven’t you learned the lesson yet?” the same voice said. 

”lesson? what lesson?” he answered, there was no one here but he might as well entertain himself. 

he looked up to the sky, you could hardly see anything past the rain, it was almost calming. 

”what lesson do you think i mean?”

”i don’t  _ know _ , that’s why i’m  _ obviously  _ asking.” he said, annoyed. god, maybe he wasn’t drunk enough, he thought as he took another swing from the bottle. 

”what makes a great king, do you think?” 

”a great king should always put the kingdom before anything else. the king should be fair and respected, but he shall never hesitate to do the extreme if it benefits the kingdom. a king should be strong, smart and brave. the king should be the greatest warrior of the kingdom, making sure the enemy cowers in fear just at the sound of the king’s name.” he recited what one of his teacher’s had told him as a child.

”and what do you think?” the voice asked. 

”i think it’s  _ bullshit _ .” he said, taking another swing from the bottle. ”sure, a king needs to be strong and smart, you’re leading a kingdom after all, but a king is a human as well, not just some puppet on a string.” 

”do you feel like a puppet, your majesty?” the voice asked, making him laugh.

”i don’t feel like anything right now. i’m the most powerful person in this kingdom, yet… i feel powerless, weak, _pathetic_.” he spat. 

”and why’s that?” 

”i can’t do anything to find the person i love.” he said, taking a larger swing from the bottle, hoping the burn could ease his heart.

”and what makes it seem that person is lost?”

”he’s not here.” 

”and why would that make him lost?” the voice asked matter-of-factly. 

”he’s not  _ here _ !” the king yelled, turning around trying to find the voice, who the hell did it think it was? ”he’s not here when he promised to always be on my side, and i can’t find him! what good is it being a king if you can’t find the  _ one _ person you  _ need _ ?!” he yelled. 

the forest was silent for a while, it seemed his mind was done playing games. he sat down on the muddy ground, taking another swing from the bottle. 

”after everything i thought you’d learn, you’re still arrogant.” the voice sighed. ”it’s a shame, i don’t see why the universe finds you so important. or why  _ he  _ does as well.” 

the king turned his gaze up and that’s when he saw it, two yellow eyes. 

huh…

maybe the whisky was finally hitting him. 

but he couldn’t stop thinking about what it said.  _ he _ ? 

” _ who _ do you mean? who finds me so important?” the king asked, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. 

”who do you think?” the voice said, and out of the shadows came a dragon. 

he’d lost his mind. it was official, tomorrow they’ll throw him out of the palace. 

the dragon was large, almost as high as the bamboo trees, the king had to strain his neck to look up at it. its scales were dark, almost as dark as the night making it hard to see it. it almost just looked like there were two eyes flowing around in the air, the occasional teeth as he talked. it made the king laugh, the dragon he’d made up was the cheshire cat. 

”something funny, your majesty?” the dragon asked.

”you’re not real.” he shook his head laughing. ”my mind seems to take inspiration from the funniest places.” 

”if i’m not real, why are you talking to me? why did you call for me?”

”i’m drunk and angry.” he said simply. 

the dragon hummed and the king felt it through his whole body. ”is magic that hard for you to grasp?” the dragon asked.

”magic?”

”yes,  _ magic _ .” the dragon said looking at him, it almost felt like he was looking directly into his soul. 

”magic is all around us, surrounding the air, embedded in the earth. magic is just another science that hasn’t been discovered yet, your majesty.” the dragon continued, turning his head to the side. ”your love had no problems believing that.” he said, which made the king freeze. 

” _ my love _ ? are you the one who took him?” he said, stumbling up to stand. 

”balance is needed in the universe, your majesty. something went wrong and he needed to be the one to fix it—”

” _ he  _ needed—?! what the hell did he ever do for you to just take him away like that?! what gives you the right—”

”he loves you.” the dragon said simply, shutting the king up. ”it could only be him.”

”what?” the king whispered, stumbling on the spot. yeong was gone because he loved him? was the king truly the reason why he was gone? what had he ever done to the universe for it to punish him like this? to punish  _ yeong _ ? the man had never done anything wrong, was loving the king such a crime? 

”love is another type of magic, your majesty. it can travel through time, past, present and future. it can move mountains by will alone. the love of your father was left as a sacrifice for you, for you to lead as king and be able to face what came next. but you broke the flute i had gifted your first king in the past and with that it started the catalyst of events you’ve been going through, colored in and deepened by your uncle. perhaps you were too young, maybe that’s why it went wrong. your uncle managed to sow darkness into the worlds, into the other half of the flute. corrupting the magic within it because of that. he was never supposed to live, you know, you were supposed to kill him, with the love given by your father you were supposed to be strong enough. perhaps it wasn’t enough.” the dragon said, not paying attention to the king’s mental breakdown.

”so, i had to fix it, you see, time is a tricky thing, to make things right you need to set the pieces right at just the exact moment, or it all falls apart, was it really out of reach to think that love saved you? or are you so locked into the world of numbers and logic you simply couldn’t accept that you would fully never understand everything that goes on around you? that some answers are just beyond your reach and you should just accept what the universe gives you?” the dragon said, taking a moment to think before continuing. 

”king lee gon, love has so many shades, it holds a power not even the universe can compete with. which is why it was used to save you. you’re a vital part of the universe, you’ll bring peace in the future, so you needed to be saved. love needed to make a sacrifice for that. is that hard to comprehend? your mind is broad, but it seems it could be wider, more nuanced. don’t you think?” the dragon said.

the king couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his mind was running through everything the dragon had said to try and understand it, to make sense out of everything he’d been told, but he couldn’t.

”what the hell do you mean? is—” he stopped himself. was he saying yeong died for him? because the universe found him important? was yeong the sacrifice needed for him being the king? he brought his hand up to the dog tags he had around his neck. no, no, no,  _ no _ , it couldn’t be.

”what the hell did you do to him?!” he yelled.

”i didn’t do anything, your majesty. he went willingly.” 

”that doesn’t make any sense! he disappeared in the middle of the street, how can you call that  _ willingly _ ?!” he screamed, he wished he had a sword or  _ anything  _ right now. he wanted to drive it through the dragon’s heart, make him feel what he was feeling. 

”the universe knows all our hearts, it knew your captain’s heart, which is why he is where he is.” 

”and  _ where  _ is that?! what did you do?” 

”it seems you’re not in a state to listen, your majesty.” the dragon said, like it was the king’s fault for not following what he was saying.

” _ no _ . i’m in the perfect state to listen, tell me what the fuck you’ve done ever since my uncle tried to steal that cursed piece of wood.” the king said, making the dragon sigh, like he was forced to talk to a child.

”you were supposed to kill your uncle, that’s why you woke up that night. but instead you broke the flute, causing a split in the universe. causing things to go so wrong. have you ever wondered why you feel pain and get a scar as soon as lightning strikes? it’s a reminder that you’re the reason the universe is cracked. it’s going to take a while to heal, both you and the universe.” the dragon said, taking a moment. the king didn’t dare say a word, he needed to know, he needed to understand  _ why _ all of this had happened. 

”i sent you to the detective since you wouldn’t be able to catch your uncle by yourself. you had already proven that it would be a difficult feat, and you needed someone from the other side, a guide, you might even say.”

”so you planted her id card.” the king said, but who—

”yes, you needed someone that could do what you couldn’t—”

”i was a  _ child _ .” 

”family and the love that comes with it is tricky. the universe couldn’t take a chance when you’ve already caused a rift.” the dragon said. ”the next thing to do was get you a bait so you could meet the person you needed to mend your mistakes.” 

”so you sent me a rabbit.” he said, thinking back to the girl he’d seen who’d looked exactly as the detective and who he had followed all the way to the other world. ”you needed me to go down the rabbit hole, just like in the story.” he said slowly, taking it all in.

”yes, you were ridiculously fond of the story as a kid, i thought you would’ve enjoyed the reference.”

”so, i was alice then?”

”in a way, i suppose.” 

”and now what? the rabbit was never real was she? it was just a ploy for me to find my uncle and have him killed?”

”yes, the universe needs balance. your uncle was never supposed to live this long.”

”and you believe she was the only one that would make sure my uncle never lived another day.” 

”yes. and she did, did she not? balance has been restored.” 

”if balance has been restored, why do you need yeong?  _ why _ ?” 

”to fit all the pieces. as i said, love is a powerful branch of magic.”

”yeong-ah… he…” the pieces were finally starting to make sense, but his mind was still slow and—

”he saved you. all those years ago he saved you.”

”where is he now?” the king said, his breath hitching. shouldn’t he be here now? 

”he’s everywhere.” the dragon said, angering the king further. 

”what do you  _ mean _ ?! he’s nowhere!” 

”no.” the dragon said. ”he’s  _ everywhere. _ ” his tone implying that even a child could understand what he meant. 

”what does that even mean?!”

”it means he is everywhere and nowhere. he’s in the essence of time.” the dragon sighed.

”and what does that mean? what happened to him?” 

”well, that is for us to find out, your majesty.” 

” _ what _ ?” 

”it is all up to your captain now. there is nothing me nor the universe can do for him now.”

”so, what you just used him for your own good and left him god knows where?!” 

”we never used him, he knew what he was getting into.”

”no, no, no, this can’t be happening.” he said, throwing the bottle in his hand to the ground, shattering it into pieces. 

”right now, the universe is recovering.” the dragon went on, ignoring the king. ”the rift is slowly healing, i’ll take the flute. traveling between the worlds like you have been can’t be repeated if balance is supposed to be restored and the universe healed, if the sacrifice your captain made is to be of any worth. right now, all you can do is wait as the universe heals, and with it you’ll heal. the scar will disappear, and the world will return to normal. you can use the time to reflect on yourself, on the lessons this has brought you.” 

” _ lessons _ ?” he said. 

”yes, the lessons that are brought with interfering with the universe.”

”i was a  _ child,  _ is it truly fair to expect so much of a child?”

”that’s up to the universe, not me. i would suggest you take the time and spend it well.” 

”this is some bullshit, the first king forgot to mention that you never seem to give a proper answer.”

”one cannot get a full answer, it wouldn’t be fair. you have a great mind, your majesty, it’s time for you to use it.” 

and with that the dragon was gone. 

the king fell to his hands and knees trying to process what the dragon king had told him. the rain was still falling, but it was more of a drizzle than anything else, the king could barely feel it anymore as it continued to soak him. his gaze unfocused as he thought. 

his captain was gone because he’d gone back in time to save him. he replied the vague memory he had from that time, a person all dressed in black coming in and shooting the guards that had turned on the king. how the person had come to check to see if he was alive, making the king pull the id card from the person, holding that and the piece of the flute tightly as the world turned black.

had that been yeong? had he gone back to that time on behalf of the universe, because the universe deemed him an important king who couldn’t be killed by the hands of the person who was actually supposed to die that night. 

is that why his uncle had never aged? because he was never supposed to age past that day? he was supposed to kill him there, be fueled by his father’s death, but he hadn’t been able. 

he had been just a child, barely had any training with swords or the like, but he was just supposed to kill someone that at the time was one of the greatest warriors in the kingdom? he snorted, the universe sure was funny. it punished a child but let a mad man run free and poison two different worlds. where was the logic in that?

and now a man who only deserved the best was trapped trying to get back. a man who’s only mistake was to fall in love with the king. it broke his heart, if he never came back that was the king’s fault. he’d have to live with the fact that because of him, yeong was lost to time. 

the thought made him weak in the arms and he fell face first into the mud. he tried to take a deep breath, he couldn’t think like that. yeong would come back, and when he did, he was going to give him everything. he’ll do anything and everything to make it up to him. 

he just had to have faith in yeong, faith and belief that he’d come back safe. and while he waited, he’d turn the kingdom better, he’d do everything to be the greatest king this world had ever seen. he couldn’t fall into despair now, he couldn’t let yeong make such a sacrifice for it to turn into nothing. he had to make him proud, he had to earn the love he so willingly gave him. he had to be worth it. 

he turned his head up at the distant sound of yelling, it had to be the guards. it seemed a bit late now, but he guessed the dragon had something to do with that. otherwise the guards would have stormed in here long ago. 

he righted himself, sitting up. he was sure he looked like a mess, hair standing up, body and face covered in mud, eyes red. but he was the king, he had to get up. 

he had a job to do after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that? as always feedback is welcome!
> 
> now, i have to tell y'all that i might not be able to update for a while since all the uni work i've been ignoring is catching up with me. at the longest, this won't be updated until around the second week of june. but we'll see, until the next time, babes!


	9. just have faith, don’t give up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i said, i wouldn't update for a while but this fic is set to ruin my life lmao, here's 10k!

it’s been six months since yeong disappeared. 

the king’s heart felt heavier and heavier with each passing day. each night he laid awake wondering where the man he loved was, if he was even aware that so much time had passed, if he knew he was trapped, fighting against time itself. 

his emotions had gone through a rollercoaster after finding out where yeong was, that he was essentially trapped and fighting against time. he snapped at people more frequently than ever, going from being numb to angry to sad in the span of a few seconds. he knew that the people around him deserved better, he knew yeong would expect better from him, so each day he made an effort, he tried his best to get his feelings under control. 

over the past few months maybe he’d gotten them a bit too much under control. 

he wasn’t the same as he had been before, the guilt and the worry he had towards yeong making it impossible for him to feel at ease. he didn’t laugh as much as he did before, didn’t joke around or cause trouble for lady noh like he used to. all he felt was a numbness when he was around others, or an anger, his worries turning into frustration. 

he knew it made some of the staff nervous, they knew the reason for it, but they were still confused since he’d never acted like this when yeong was gone on a mission before. 

what they didn’t know was that all the other times yeong had to be away from the king on a mission, the king had faith he’d be back. he still worried though and it still kept him up at night wondering how his captain was doing, but he knew that yeong would come back to him.

this time…

this time he didn’t. 

he didn’t know if yeong would be able. if the dragon king who seemed to be the keeper of the universe didn’t know if yeong would make it back…

he wanted to believe, he wanted to hope, he wanted to have faith. but the logical part of his brain tried to figure out the mathematics of how one would even catch up with time. it didn’t seem like yeong could move freely wherever he was, otherwise he could just jump to whenever he wanted, pick the time and date he was closest to and just go there since he’d already rewritten time. 

but what even were the rules for time traveling? there’s been research done into time travel, but it was all done into the possibility of how you’d achieve it. no one had come to the part of figuring out the rules of what you could and couldn’t do when you actually time traveled.

he wondered if the universe had a set of rules for time travel or if the rules changed based on the person? the dragon had said that love was the only force strong enough to move through time. did that mean that without love you couldn’t move through time? and if so, why love? why was love the driving cause? 

the questions kept him up at night together with his worry for yeong. he knew in the long term this wouldn’t be sustainable. he needed to take better care of himself and sleep for more than the two or three hours a night, but he couldn’t. 

all his energy during the day went to pretending to be alright, to make sure the citizens didn’t suspect anything. that no rumours grew out of his behaviour. he had to keep his citizens reassured, giving them the charming king they’ve grown up with. 

he didn’t know when the last time his smile had been genuine. 

the pretending did lead to him being short tempered with everyone else, too tired to keep up the charades of everything being alright, preferring to be left alone when he didn’t have any duties. 

lady noh was getting more and more worried with each day. he hadn’t told her the true reason yeong was away, that he didn’t just vanish, that he decided to go back in time to save the king when he knew it could be the death of him. he was too ashamed to admit he was the reason yeong was gone. he also knew that if he told her she’s try to ease his guilt and he didn’t want that. 

in retaliation she made sure that there were always four guards at him at all times to make sure he didn’t have a breakdown or snap at a guest. at first he found it ridiculous, only allowing it to make lady noh feel better and hopefully leave him alone, but then in a meeting with the prime minister he’d snapped when she tried to use yeong’s absence as an opportunity to propose a marriage. he’d gotten so angry he’d thrown the glass he was holding. he hadn’t aimed it at her but at the wall closest to him, it shocked them both and the guards that were there with them, but they had quickly escorted the prime minister out and left the king alone to calm down. 

he cursed himself for losing control, but he was tired of it all. tired of having the mask up, tired that she kept trying to use him for political gain. after he’d calmed down it accrued to him that she could use it as a way to undermine him, at first he felt frustrated that she could ruin the mask he’d carefully kept up for his people, but then he’d simply accepted that whatever was going to happen could happen. he was human as well after all, if his people couldn’t see that, well, he’d just deal with it then. 

but in the end the prime minister didn’t leaked anything. he was honestly surprised at it. since the official narrative was that his captain was doing undercover work he couldn’t have come out with the truth if she decided to lie and say he’d lost it over something else. he wouldn’t have a good defense to his reaction, he’d have to lie as well, but he was already pretending and he wasn’t sure he could handle another lie. what lie would he’d even use? or would he mention what actually happened? that she tried for a marriage deal when she knew he was taken? since his people knew about his relationship it would end with her being criticized, maybe even losing her post. he didn’t know how he felt about that. after all, beside her marriage quest she was doing a good job as the prime minister. 

nevertheless, after that incident his opinion of the four guards changed. maybe there was a good reason for them to stick around. 

his mother on the other hand wasn’t as overbearing as lady noh had been. she didn’t ask any questions he didn’t want to answer. didn’t bring up the captain either. she was just there, always there if he needed her. and he was grateful for it since he needed her more than ever now. 

there were many times where he’d find her in the palace library or in the kitchens and she’d just give him this look filled with love and reassurance and it just made him cry, made him feel like a little boy again, like if he hid in his mother’s embrace it would all be okay. and for the moments when she held him tightly, it almost was. 

he knew she was curious and worried, but he was grateful that she didn’t try to push. he wasn’t sure what was going to happen if she actually did try. how he’d react, what he’d say, if he’d get worse or not. he didn’t know. and he was fairly certain her thoughts were along the same lines as his. worried that if she did push, it’ll push him off the edge instead of helping him. 

he’d tell her everything soon. when he was strong enough to admit it. when his heart didn’t feel like it got stabbed every time he overheard someone saying they missed the captain or wondered where he was and how he was doing, whenever someone mentioned him or asked if the king had any updates on his mission or if it was still necessary for him to be radio silent. 

he didn’t know when that would be, but he hoped it was soon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a few weeks later the king stood outside on the patio overlooking the gardens. it was raining with the occasional thunder and lightning. the pain in his shoulder hadn’t completely gone away just yet, but now it was less of stabbing pain and more of a throbbing. he guessed it would take the universe a few more months to heal. 

even though the dragon had annoyed him, he’d started mulling over what he said and what lessons he thought the dragon had wanted him to learn. he still thought it was ridiculous that so much of it was based off of one thing he’d done as a child, but, he couldn’t deny that he could see some things he could be better at. 

when he’d traveled to the other world he should have stopped and thought for a moment, tried to formulate a plan of action. he should have gone back home after finding the lieutenant. he completely disregarded the palace and his people to run after her. he knew he had to stop being so hot headed. yeong absence now was a great reminder as well that sometimes he didn’t think things through, that he let his emotions and curiosities get the best of him. 

he should’ve listened more to his captain as well when he eventually did get back, he should have tried to actually explain what happened and to apologize for just disappearing out of nowhere. he put the strain in their relationship when he disappeared and when he started acting strange as soon as he returned. he’d hurt his captain and others around him by being too lost and focused into solving the mystery. 

he’d managed to fix his relationship with yeong to an extent, he knew that they hadn’t left it all too perfectly. knew his captain still had worries that the king had brushed away too quickly. 

now that he was on the other side of things, he understood his captain more. but it shouldn’t have taken him disappearing for the king to fully realize his mistakes. he knew now to be better, to listen more, to try not to run into things right away. sometimes it did pay off to sit back and make a plan instead of rushing into unknown things. 

his guilt only got larger though when he thought back to how he first acted when he’d gotten back. if yeong was to do that when he got back… god, he didn’t understand how his captain hadn’t yelled him out or beaten him up, he was still so loyal to him even after he clearly hurt him. 

while he knew that as a king his kingdom should come first, he knew that as soon as yeong would come back, he’d be the first priority. his captain would probably scold and lecture him about it, but he didn’t care. the kingdom would be fine, it had other people caring for it. 

the king took a deep breath as he looked over the gardens, even with the rain it was quite peaceful. 

the feeling brought a memory with it. of when he and yeong had gotten tipsy celebrating an occasion or something similar. he didn’t remember what exactly it had been. some award or recognition of talent maybe. but they had laid on the grass in the garden, hidden by the hedges, passing the bottle of alcohol they had between each other. he couldn’t remember if it was wine or something stronger. 

he remembered yeong’s smile though. his drunken giggles and his teasing. he’d shone so brightly that night. it had almost been blinding. and he’d told him that, told him he shined so brightly the sun would get jealous if he continued. it made yeong laugh even more.

the king had been helpless at the sight, becoming breathless as he leaned over and kissed him. 

when he’d pulled back, yeong had had the cutest confused look on his face. his eyes and mouth had both gotten round and big, and when he went to ask why the king had done that, the king just kissed him again, and again, and again. until yeong’s confusion turned to laughter as he kissed every part of yeong’s face. 

they had fallen asleep like that, to each others’ laughter. 

that was until it started to pour, the rain had quickly woken them up just as easily as someone splashing a bucket of water at you would. 

at first they had been too shocked to do anything but stare at each other, then they just started to laugh, letting the rain pour down on them. 

after a while though, yeong’s brain reminded them that if they stayed out in the rain they would catch a cold, which would make both of them useless seeing as they still had duties to do. 

the king on the other hand thought it would be a great plan, they could just stay in his quarters and take care of one another, resting in peace. 

it had made yeong laugh, before he called him ridiculous and ushered him inside. 

they had laughed all the way inside. 

the memory made him warm for a few moments before it turned his heart bitter. 

yeong would come back. he just had to tell himself that. yeong would come back to him. if there was anyone that would beat time it would be him. universe be damned, and if not. the king would call on the stupid dragon again and he’d go into time itself and get him out. 

love was all that was needed right? 

he sighed. he couldn’t really do that, he couldn’t leave the palace without anyone taking care of the kingdom in his place, he would have to convince the prince to act in his stead, but without telling him the full truth it’d be hard to convince him. 

he’d just had to have faith, after all when it came to yeong he still had some. 

but he knew, that if everything were to continue like this he might break. he would do anything to bring yeong back, kingdom and all be damned. but he also knew the universe wanted him as king which would mean he might not be granted access to the essence of time, which would make him useless... 

but if there was one lesson that he’d learned for sure, it was that the universe was never fair, so he had to stick to faith and hope for now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it’s been seven months since the captain went on a mission. they were well into december by now and the temporary commander in chief kim hye-in wondered if their captain would make it for christmas, that was just seven days away. 

on her desk were pictures from last year when their team had gone out and had celebrated the first snow with drinks and karaoke. 

so far the kingdom hadn’t had its first snow yet, it was odd but she guessed mother nature was saving it for a special moment. 

she looked around her team and wondered when the captain would come back. she’d been his stand in before, but never for this long, never for more than a month at a time. 

they were at the seven month mark now. 

and with each day that passed she realized how important the captain was to their team. the atmosphere wasn’t the same, in the beginning it had been fine but as soon as they had passed the second and third month it had just gone downhill from there. 

being a captain was not something she wished to be after finding how hard it was, there were so many things she didn’t know captain jo had done for them over the years. beside the usual captain work like planning and scheduling the king’s activities and the safety protocols needed and all the paperwork that came with that, there was so much more a captain did, paperwork that came from just even the smallest of things really, like if someone wanted to switch lockers. which, why was there paperwork for  _ that _ ? 

while paperwork had become the bane of her existence, she’d been surprised at all the other duties that the captain’s did, even the simple things, things she never would have thought were part of all the things he did. 

for one, she thought the palace was the one that supplied them with the treats and candies that were always stocked in the cupboard by the coffee maker, but when it started to empty out she’d learned from lady noh that captain jo personally saw to it, that the palace never had anything to do with that. the reason why they had so many options to choose from even when it came to coffee and tea was thanks to the captain, the small comforts of things like chocolate was thanks to him. 

another thing she found out was that the palace didn’t have that many set rules and regulations when it came to the living and comfort of the guards as it did to the safety of the king. the comforts they all had taken for granted were all thanks to the captain. 

the captain had installed most of the appliances they used in the kitchen, gotten them the tv they had in the break room and made the expansion for the call rooms in the building. everyone had always thought that was palace ordered initiatives, but it turned out it was all the captain. 

she hadn’t told anyone though, if the captain hadn’t shared it with them he had had a reason not wanting to and she wouldn’t betray that. 

but when she first found out from lady noh how much the captain handled the little things, she panicked. how was the captain doing this? it wasn’t like he had left an explanation or guide to whoever covered his position, so to who did she need to turn to get the orders? 

lady noh had just shrugged, said she didn’t know herself. but she said that if someone knew, it was the king, that he was probably the only person the captain had told. 

she’d been nervous when she’d gone to him. everyone in the palace knew the king had been on edge because of the captain’s absence and the last thing she wanted was to bring up the captain to his face, but, she also didn’t want to let the captain and the other guards down. 

the king had been confused to see her in his study, wondering if she had something suspicious to report. when she had said no, his confusion got bigger. 

somehow she managed to stutter out her question. it had made the king pause, until a small smile passed his lips, it was so quick though she wasn’t sure if she’d just imagined it. 

”i always told him that i could add those things to the official palace registry, but he was always stubborn about doing it himself.” the king had said. it had made her pause, why wouldn’t the captain just let the king do that? why go through all that trouble himself? 

the king had seen her confused face and explained that apparently what the guards needed could change, some days chocolate would be more popular, other days he would need to order boxes of one specific flower tea. the king explained that the captain had simply thought it was too much of a hassle and waste to explain all that to the kitchen staff who would probably order everything in bulk. he said the captain didn’t mind doing it. 

when the king said that it made her miss the captain more. the captain was always so thoughtful and even though when he was on duty, he could be hard and demanding, she knew him to be warm and kind. she’d always known the captain cared for them each deeply, that he was a true softie on the inside and most people that weren’t close with him wouldn’t know that. but she never truly understood how big his heart was. 

the captain knew them so well and looked over them even without them knowing. she remembered one instance when hae-sook had gotten pregnant and she received a package filled with things that would help her through the few months she had left in the office before her maternity leave started. she was sure now that it had been the captain and not the palace that had gifted her the items. 

”oh! look!” kim hyun-sung yelled, bringing her out of her memories and thoughts. ”it’s the first snow! everyone make a wish!” 

his excitement made her laugh. 

”someone tell jong-soo, tae-yang, sun-jin and song-hwa about the first snow while i make a wish!” hyun-sung said again. 

kyung-ho laughed but did as he said, reporting the first snow over the comms. 

even though the captain wasn’t here just yet, it would be alright. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


in another section of the palace, chae song-hwa was trying to concentrate on what the king and the prime minister were discussing. politics had never been one of her main interests so the conversation was a bit stale and boring. 

so far the meeting had gone smoothly, no glasses had been smashed or proposals done, just boring statistical talk. it was truly a success. a boring success, but a success and it was better than having the king snap.

she looked over at tae-yang and to see his expression also agreeing with her thoughts. they would take boring for now. 

_ ”everyone,” _ jung kyung-ho’s voice sounded over the comms.  _ ”kim hyun-sung would like you all to know that the first snow of this year has finally come to the kingdom of corea.” _ he said, the news made her gasp. she loved the first snow, it made everything look so magical and romantic. 

”miss chae, is everything alright?” the king asked, and song-hwa turned to him in shock. she didn’t realise she gasped, she wasn’t supposed to disturb, she could see the prime minister looking a bit mad at her interruption. 

”i-i-i’m sorry, your majesty. it’s just that…” she stuttered, she could feel herself blush, god she was  _ so _ embarrassed. 

”just that?” the king prompted her to continue, raising an eyebrow at her.

”just that… the first snow is here, your majesty.” she said, looking down. god, she sounded like an idiot. 

the king surprised her by huffing out a small laugh. ”so the first snow is finally here?” he asked. 

”ah, yes, your majesty.” she said, looking up. 

the king hummed, picking up another folder. ”i know the first snow is exciting and that this might not be just as exciting but hold on a little bit longer, we’re soon done here, okay?” he said, an amused look on his face. 

”yes, your majesty. i’m sorry, your majesty.” she said, bowing. 

the king just gave her a small smile, before turning back to the prime minister, talking as if there had never been an interruption at all. 

it continued like that for a few more minutes until a scream was heard over the comms, making her and the other guards curse out. song-hwa threw out the comms, what was going on, the first snow wasn’t that exciting, was it because it was late? 

”did you all just curse?” the king asked and it made song-hwa freeze, god, she might have been fine with the first interruption but cursing in the presence of the king? she wasn’t going to hear the end of this now, would she. god, she wouldn’t get fired, would she?

she turned to look at jong-soo, tae-yang and sun-jin for help but they all looked shell shocked. guess it was up to her now. 

”i’m sorry, your majesty. there was a scream over the comms, it seems that they were all excited about the first snow fall. i’m s—” 

”no, song-hwa.” jong-soo spoke up. ”it’s, it’s, your majesty, it’s—”

”it’s  _ what _ ?” the king asked annoyed. god, they were here to make sure the king didn’t snap, not  _ make _ him snap. 

”your majesty, i, i, i think you’re needed at the command center.” sun-jin stuttered. which, what? 

song-hwa pulled her comms back in. 

_”one of you better get the king here_ right the fuck now!” kyung-ho’s voice yelled over the comms. 

”what? why?” song-hwa asked into the comms. 

”what’s going on?” the king stood, already turning to the prime minister to end their meeting short.

”why _?!?  _ fucking _ why? song-hwa-yah didn’t you hear—” _

_ ”song-hwa-yah, could you please get the king to meet me in the gardens?”  _ a new voice said, and that voice, that was the —

” _ captain?!”  _ she screamed into the comms. 

”captain?” the king gasped, he stood frozen, like he couldn’t believe what she had said. if she was being honest, neither could she. had she really heard _ — _

_ ”yes song-hwa-yah, i’m back, now, can you please relay my message to the king? i’ll be leaving now.”  _ he said.

”yes, sir.” she said into the comms even though she knew the captain had probably left. 

she turned to the king, who was looking at her like she held all the answers in the world, and well, in this moment, she guessed she did. 

”your majesty, your presence is needed at the gardens—” she didn’t get a chance to finish before the king ran out of the room, leaving them to deal with the prime minister. 

”well, m’am, how about we see you out?” tae-yang spoke up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the king was running through the palace as fast as he could. 

yeong was back, he was  _ back _ . he had beaten time itself and now he was back. 

he knew he was crying, and the crying was making it harder to breathe together with the running, but he didn’t care, he needed to see him. needed to make sure he was alright, that nothing had happened to him, needed to see if this was real and not a dream. 

when the guards had first cursed he’d been a bit surprised, no one would dare to do that in front of the king, but he found it odd that all  _ four  _ of them had done it at the same time. he first thought their shocked expressions were because of their actions but when miss chae’s explanation had gotten interrupted he knew there was something else going on. he hadn’t dared to hope, but when she had gotten shocked at the voice over the comms, a small bead of hope grew in him. 

but he needed to see the man with his own two eyes. he hadn’t seen him, hadn’t even heard his voice like the other. 

for  _ seven _ months. 

for seven months he’d been waiting, each day just praying that today would be the day his captain came back. 

and today, 

it seemed today was the day. 

as he threw open the one of the doors that lead out to the gardens the amount of snow falling shocked him, making it hard to focus. the snow had already coated every surface outside in the short amount of time it’s been falling. the thick snowflakes making it hard to see as he came to a stop outside, looking over the gardens.

until he spotted him, there. 

his captain had his back turned to him, but he was just a few meters ahead.

there he was. after not seeing him for so long, after not knowing if he was ever going to come back, he was  _ here _ .

the sobs escaped him as he made his legs move. ”yeong-ah.” he sobbed out, it wasn’t loud, not even carrying over to where his captain stood. but it was as if the captain heard him anyway, and he turned. 

the sight shocked him a bit. yeong had a beard. it wasn’t a full grown beard, but it wasn’t a stubble either. he seemed to have lost some weight as well. but he was here, he was  _ alive _ . 

”yeong-ah.” the king said, before he grabbed the captain and crashed their lips together. the sensation was new, yeong never let his facial hair grow out, but the king barely paid the prickling sensation any mind as he kissed him deeper. 

his captain had moved one of his hands to his neck, pulling at the hair there, while the other curled around his waist. kissing back just as passionately. 

and god, had he missed this, he’d missed having his captain in his arms. 

he couldn’t help but let a sob out, breaking the kiss. ”yeong-ah.” he said, eyes roaming over his face.

”it’s okay, i’m here now.” he said, making the king sob more as he pulled the man into a tight embrace. 

”don’t ever do anything like that again.” the king said after a while when his sobs ceased. 

”i doubt there will ever be a reason for me to time travel again, your majesty.” he said, and the king broke from the embrace. 

”yeong-ah. please, i—”

”i won’t.” he said, bringing his hands to the king’s face. ”although i can’t lie and say i regret it. i _love_ you.” he said. ”i love you so much, there’s nothing i wouldn’t do for you.” yeong continued, tears falling down his face. 

”you could have gotten stuck there, yeong-ah. you could have  _ died _ . how do you think that would make me feel? i wouldn’t even know if you had died there, and it would’ve been all my fault—”

”no, i made that choice, i made the choice to go back and save you and i would do it again if i needed to—”

”i don’t ever want you to do that, the thought of losing you, having to live a life without you, no, i would rather just die.”

”please don’t say that.” yeong said, closing his eyes. 

the king wiped the tears off his face. ”i know that isn’t what you wanna hear, especially now, but that’s the truth. i can’t live without you, and these past few months without you have been the worst of my life… please never make me experience that again. i didn’t know if you'd ever get out, if you were okay or not. please, yeong-ah, please promise me you won’t have me go through that again.” he begged him. he didn’t care what happened to him, as long as he had his captain by his side he would be fine. 

”i can’t.” yeong sobbed. 

”yeong-ah—”

”no,  _ you _ can’t live without  _ me _ ? well,  _ i  _ can’t live without  _ you. _ if i have the ability to save you i will, a hundred times over.” he said, looking straight into the king’s eyes. 

”yeong-ah.” the king cried. he knew he wouldn’t be able to change his captain’s mind. but it still hurt, the thought of having to go through it again was too much. logically, in the back of his brain he knew that there was a low possibility for there to ever be another time like this, but the thought that he would do it again, it was too much. ”yeong-ah.” he repeated. 

”i can’t promise you that i won’t ever make the same choice as i did, but i can promise you that i’ll make sure you’re safe, i’ll make sure nothing like that happens again, that i won’t ever have to make a choice like that again. that i’ll protect you.” he said, wiping the king’s tears away. 

”yeong-ah. i love you so much, i—” a sob cut him off. ”i’m so sorry you had to go through that, i’m so sorry for everything, yeong-ah.” 

”you have nothing to apologize for, it was  _ my _ choice to go through it all. the only one that should apologize is the traitor lee rim for hurting you.” he said, making sure the king was looking him directly in the eyes. ”do you understand? do you understand that you’re not to blame at all for this? i don’t blame you in the slightest.” he said, taking a breath before continuing. ”i’m sorry i put you through this, i’m truly sorry, hyung.” he said, making the king shake his head. 

”you have nothing to apologize for, yeong-ah. nothing at all.” the king said, leaning down to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him tightly to him. ”nothing at all, do you understand?” he said, breaking the kiss, but not the hold he had on him. ”just, please don’t leave my side. i know you can’t always be beside me, but please, as often as you can, please stay.” he said, his lips slightly touching yeong’s with how close their faces still were. 

”where else would i go?” 

”i don’t know, anywhere.” the king said, feeling a little insecure. he knew yeong loved him, had gone through so much for him. but during this entire experience he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to other places. places where yeong got fed up with him, deemed it to be too much to be with the king. 

”well, the only place i wanna be is right here, with you, for as long as you’ll have me.” yeong whispered. 

”well, i hope forever will be enough.” the king said, tears falling again. 

”maybe, might need more than that, if that’s alright?” 

”it’s more than alright.” he said, kissing him again. 

they stayed like that for a while, holding each other tightly as the snow fell more and more around them. 

”we should go inside.” yeong said as he pulled away. ”otherwise we’ll both catch a cold and be useless.” he said, looking up at the snow fall. 

it made the king laugh. god, he’d  _ missed _ him so much. 

his laughter made the captain raise an eyebrow at him. ”something funny, your majesty?” 

the king just hummed in response, laughing a little more. which just made yeong raise his eyebrow higher, daring him to tell him what he found so funny. 

”your consistency never fails, does it, yeong-ah?” he said, his first true smile forming in months. 

”my consistency—”

”c’mon, i heard if we stayed out here we'd catch a cold and be  _ useless _ .” he said, with a small laugh. 

it also made his captain laugh. and god, it was like every single star had dropped down. he shined so brightly when he laughed and the king couldn’t help himself but to kiss him. 

the captain kissed him back a few times before saying ”i thought we agreed that we’d be useless if we stayed out here?” in between kisses. 

the king broke the kiss. ”i think the palace can do without us for a few days, don’t you think so, captain jo?” he said, before kissing him again. 

and from the way the captain tightened his hold on him, he seemed to agree. he’d missed him and to hell with being the king for a few days, his kingdom could wait, what couldn’t wait anymore was the man in his arms. 

  
  


eventually they made it inside, feet and hands frozen. hair and clothes entirely drenched from the snow. 

”we need to take a shower and then you need to see a doctor.” the king said as he took his hand and dragged his captain down the hallway. 

”i’m fine, what i need to do is find out what happened while i was gone.” he said, but let the king drag him to his bedroom. 

the king stopped them, looking around the hallways they were in before saying, ”you spent seven months traveling through time, yeong-ah. you can’t be fine and besides there’s nothing pressing for you to do.”

“what about the traitor?” the captain asked. 

“killed, not here though, in the other world. look, it’s all settled, i’ll tell you all about it in detail later, please you need to get a check up to see if you’re alright.” the king said. 

”i’m just tired, hyung.” he said, squeezing the king’s hand, giving him a soft smile.

the king took a moment to look over the captain, while he did look a bit rough with the beard and the dark bags under his eyes, he didn’t seem injured. ”okay, we’ll shower and then you’ll rest.” he said, he’ll convince him tomorrow, the thought as they started walking down the hallway again. 

they didn’t encounter anyone on the way to the king’s bedroom and he was glad. the last thing he wanted right now was for someone to interrupt them and start asking the captain so many questions. 

as soon as they entered the king’s bathroom, he started taking the captain’s clothes off. 

”i can take them off myself.” the captain said, but he didn’t make any effort to stop the king. 

”i know, i just wanna do this for you.” he said. 

when he was done with the captain’s clothes he started with his own, taking off his shirt first. 

”i see you got them.” 

”what?” the king gave the captain a confused look. got what?

”my dog tags, i see you got them.” the captain said, picking one of the tags up from the where they laid around the king’s neck.

”yeah, it’s not like you to forget them though.”

”i didn’t.”

”what?” the king asked, even more confused.

”as i was walking, trying to get back to you and the present, i decided to leave them for you. i couldn’t stay at that time because i didn’t belong to it, apparently there’s a rule about not being able to stay in the past, but i thought i’d leave you some comfort while you waited. i’m sorry it took me so long to get here.” he said, his hand resting above the king’s heart, looking into his eyes. 

”it’s okay, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” he said, bringing his hand up to the captain's, giving it a squeeze before taking the dog tags off his neck and putting them around the captain’s, where they belonged. 

after that the king got undressed quickly and they took a long shower, the king making sure his captain no longer was cold. taking care to wash every inch of his body, making sure he was alright. letting the captain lean on him as he shampooed his hair. 

after a long while they got out of the shower, getting into the soft plush bathrobes. the captain stood at the mirror sighing at the image he saw, running his hand through the beard that had grown on his face. 

the king came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him as he gave him a kiss to the side of the neck. ”i never considered it before but you do look kinda hot with facial hair.” he said, laughing a little when the captain raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror. 

”well, don’t get used to it. i’ll shave it off tomorrow, i’m too tired to do that now.” he said, giving himself a disgruntled look in the mirror. 

the king hummed again giving his captain another kiss on the side of his neck before unwrapping his arms around the captain. ”sit down on the counter.” he said.

”what?” the captain gave him a tired and confused look. 

”just sit.” he said with a smile, motioning for the captain to sit on the counter. 

after giving the king a confused look, the captain finally sat down on the counter. ”happy?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

”yes, and don’t worry this won’t take long.” he said, as he went to a cabinet and took out some stuff. 

when he got back with the items he saw his captain’s face soften as he realized what the king planned to do. ”your majesty—” he said softly, but the king just shushed him as he wet a cloth to run through the captain’s beard. 

next, he picked up the shaving brush and dipped it into the container with the shaving cream. carefully holding on to the captain’s face as he applied it over his face. 

when he was done he picked the razor up and wet it before bringing it to the captain’s face.

”just be careful, alright? can’t have you cutting up my face.” the captain teased him, making the king snort. 

”you think too little of your king, captain jo.” he said, as he carefully started to move the razor down his face. keeping his movements light and short as he worked, making sure to rinse the razor after every few strokes. 

when he was done shaving the captain’s entire face, he lathered his face up again to shave through it once more, to insure he got every piece of hair. 

he took a moment to look over his captain, his eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. it still hadn’t settled for the king that his captain was back, that he’d made it back to him. 

when he finally was done he cleaned off the excess shaving cream, carefully rising off his face with a cloth before going over it with a toner and a lotion. 

”there.” he said, as he started to put away the tools. ”all done.” he said, giving the captain a quick peck on the lips before moving to put back the tools. 

”thank you.” his captain said as he came up and wrapped his arms around the king, leaning against him. 

”there’s nothing to thank me for.” he said, turning around, wrapping his arms around the captain, leaning down to hide his face in his neck. ”i’m just glad you’re here.” and god, was he glad he was here. he’d been worried for so long, and to have him back… it was everything, he finally felt whole again. 

the king had so many questions, but they would have to wait, his captain had to rest. especially if he refused to go see a doctor. ”c’mon, let’s get some rest.” he said after a while. 

his captain just hummed making no move to actually walk, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him. it had been a long time since the king had seen him this tired. 

without breaking the hold they had, the king started to slowly walk, making his captain laugh a bit as he walked backwards. he lifted his head from where it rested against the captain’s neck to see yeong’s eyes closed, but he had a smile on his face. 

although, it was quite possible he was falling asleep on him. 

”we’re almost at the bed, don’t fall asleep just yet.” he said, but all he got in reply was a hum. any other day he would’ve found his captain’s behavior cute, he would’ve teased him. but knowing why he was acting like this, it broke his heart a little. 

when they got to the foot of the bed the king bent and picked up his captain, which startled him. 

”what are you doing?” yeong asked him, looking at him with bleary eyes. 

”well, i’m not going to push you onto the bed.” the king said as he laid the captain down on the bed. 

”i could’ve laid down myself.” he whispered, eyes already closing again. 

”i know you could, but i wanted to do it.” he said, pulling the duvet over the captain as he got into the bed himself. 

the captain hummed as he laid down beside him, cuddling closer. ”good night, hyung.” he said softly before his breaths got slower and deeper. 

”good night, yeong-ah.” he whispered, giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

he didn’t fall asleep instantly, instead he looked down at the captain in his arms. of the rise and fall of his chest, of the way his face had changed since they’ve last seen each other. his captain looked a little more rougher than when he’d last seen him, almost like he’d aged a bit. could that be a consequence of traveling through time? or was it only the exhaustion making him look like he’d aged?

the king brought his hand up and softly ran his fingers over his captain’s face, lightly tracing the length of his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, the arch of his cheekbones, the soft skin under his eyes and along his jawline. 

”i hope you won’t ever have to suffer again because of me, yeong-ah. i’m so sorry that you had to go through that.” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. ”i’ll do anything to make sure you never have to suffer because of me again.” he continued, letting the tears fall. ”you’re everything to me, i’m sorry that i haven’t made that clear lately. i’m sorry for being such an asshole.” he said, wiping the tears away, before continuing his journey of mapping out the captain’s face. 

”i know it’s selfish of me, but i hope you’ll be able to forgive me for everything.” he said, taking a deep breath. ”i never meant for this to happen, but i feel like all i do is bring misfortune to those around me. i’ll be better though, i swear to you that i will.” he said, trying to control the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. ”i’ll protect you as well, just please stay by my side.” he said, letting his hand travel down the captain’s throat, his fingers lingering on an old scar of his, just above his left collarbone. 

he’d gotten it five years ago protecting the king. they’ve been visiting a hospital and an old man with dementia had suddenly tried to stab him. because it had happened so suddenly, yeong had just stepped in front of him. the knife hadn’t gotten deep, it wasn’t a large scar but still. it was one of the few reminders of how often his captain put his own life at risk for the king’s. 

he’d later found out it was because the old man had mistaken the king for the man who’d taken his wife away from him. the hospital had apologised probably a hundred times, but since yeong said he was fine he’d let it go. making sure the man was given the treatment he needed. 

”stop thinking and stop being guilty.” yeong’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

”i thought you were asleep.” he said, with a sniffle, trying to wipe away the tears so his captain wouldn’t see. but he wasn’t fast enough since his captain opened his eyes and brought a hand to the king’s face, gently using his thumb to wipe the tears away. 

”i was about to fall asleep but then you started saying some real nonsense.” he said, moving his hand to the back of the king’s neck. 

”nonsense, huh?”

”yes,  _ nonsense _ . there’s nothing to forgive,  _ none _ of this is your fault. what happened these past months or anything that’s been happening the past years, it’s not your fault, please understand that, hyung.” he said softly, eyes never leaving the king’s. 

”i just hate seeing you hurt because of me.” 

”it’s not because of you, it’s because of other people.”

”yeah, becau—”

”no.” he said, cutting off the king. ”i wish you’d stop feeling guilty about these things, i’m fine and i’ll keep being fine. do you think i’d still be your captain if i felt any anger or resentment towards you? i only ever feel anger against the people that try to hurt you. you’re my priority and i’ll always be at your side, for as long as you want me.”

”i—”

”i’m not done.” he said, cutting off the king again. his eyes were serious, and as the king looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes he felt bad that he’d kept yeong up.

”i know it’s not easy seeing me get hurt, i know because i feel the same way when you’re hurt and i can’t do anything to make it better. but please, stop being guilty for something that isn’t your fault. please stop thinking you’re the bearer of all bad luck and misfortune. you’re  _ not _ .” he said, tears filling up his eyes. ”it hurts me that you think that way when, to me, you’re the brightest thing in this entire universe. it hurts when you think these things because it almost feels like you’re trying to get me away from you—”

”yeong-ah—”

”let me finish, please.” he said, taking a shaky breath. ”i love you more than anything and all i want is for you to be happy. as your boyfriend and as your captain i will do anything to protect you, because i love you. i’ll most likely put myself in danger for you again, i will most likely get more scars but it’ll be alright. as long as you’re okay, i’m okay.” 

”but i’m not okay, seeing all these scars, all these reminders for when you’ve jumped into danger yourself, while i have nothing to show you.”

”so it’s a contest over who has the most scars?” he huffed, raising an eyebrow.

”no, but it feels like i’m failing you.” he said, looking down, he was ashamed. 

”how can you be failing me?” yeong said, taking hold of his chin and raising his head so he could look into his eyes. 

”it feels like i got nothing to show for.” the king said, closing his eyes. he knew it made no sense. that his love shouldn’t be measured in scars of all things, especially since yeong had gotten them because he was his captain. but it always felt like yeong did all these different things to show his love for the king, he went out of his way to protect him, he literally went against time itself for him, and all the king seemed to give him back was pain. he acted like a brat most of the time, he couldn’t understand why yeong was still here by his side after all these years. but he was too selfish to let him go, he wanted to do better by him. he’d been given a second chance with yeong’s return and he wasn’t going to screw it up. 

well… 

more than he was at the moment. 

yeong sigh brought him out of his thoughts. ”i need to add a reminder to not leave you for too long alone, it doesn’t do you any good.” he said, and the king opened his eyes and gave him a confused frown. ”you might be a brilliant mathematician and a brilliant king but besides that you’re an idiot.” he said, a soft teasing smile playing on his lips.

”w-what? did you just call me an  _ idiot _ ?” 

” _ yes _ . an idiot, because you are. do you think you need to get stabbed to show your love?” he raised an eyebrow. ”that’s ridiculous, you never wear the bulletproof vest i tell you to wear, so don’t even think about doing anything like that, i can do it because i wear it and it’s my job.” he said, glaring a bit. ”but i’m also calling you an idiot because do you seriously think you don’t show your love enough?” 

”i—”

”it was a rhetorical question. look, you might not jump in front of a knife for me, but you show your love in so many other ways.” he said, caressing the king’s face. ” _ for _ the record,” he started when he saw the king trying to speak up again. ”i know you’d do all these things for me, i know you’d jump in front of danger, even if i think that’s idiotic because you never wear the protective gear, i know that if the only way to save me was to go back in time you would do it. i know all of these things, you don’t have to do them for me to prove anything. you do so much already. have you forgotten that over the course of all these months?” he said, looking a bit sadly at the king.

“you always take care of me, not just after i’ve gotten hurt, but every day. you make sure i don’t let my sense of duty get in the way of my health, you make me laugh after hard days, you can read me like no one else, you know how i’m feeling before i even do, you do all these sweet things like cook me dinner, write me the most sappy love notes,  _ rearrange _ your  _ entire _ schedule for me.” he said with a laugh. 

”do you remember when it was kyung-ho’s birthday and i wanted to plan a party for him but you had a visit to seoul to see the prime minister and the assemblymen so i wasn’t able? remember how you called the prime minister and told her you had to reschedule when you found out? or when my father died and you wanted me to take time to grieve but i said i wouldn’t because you were going to monaco for a meeting with the prince and i wouldn’t let you go alone, so you rescheduled that too, almost ruining our political alliance with monaco? have you forgotten all of that?” 

”i… no, i haven’t.” 

”you’re a king and i’m a captain, we won’t be able to express our love in the exact same way, but that doesn’t mean one of us has a stronger love than the other.” he said. 

”i know, i just.” he sighed. ”i just had these past few months to reflect on everything and i can’t help but regret how i handled everything since i traveled to the other world.”

”hmm, true, you could’ve handled that better.” he said, giving a smile to the king to let him know he wasn’t angry about it anymore. ”but that doesn’t take away everything else you’ve done or shown me ever since i met you. although, if we ever end up in a situation like that it’d be nice if you’d use that big brain of yours instead of jumping in without thought.” he said, with a laugh and the king couldn’t help but share it. 

”a lot has happened in the past few months, but nothing can make me question your love for me. i won’t lie to you and say i wasn’t confused or hurt by how you were acting in the beginning of all of this, but i know you love me and i know that you would never intentionally hurt me.” the captain said. 

”i’m sorry, i’m truly am.”

”i know, i’m not bringing this up to make you feel bad. just next time—”

”i’ll use my brain and think and talk to you.” the king said with a smile, making the captain laugh. 

”not exactly what i was going to say but yes. try not to get too caught up in the next mystery, alright?” he said, a small smile on his lips.

”i won’t as long as you’re by my side.” the king said, giving a kiss to the captain’s wrist. 

”hmm, i think one magical mystery is enough for me.” he said, moving his hand to wrap his arms around the king’s waist. 

”you’re telling me you don’t want to meet another version of yourself? or another  _ dragon _ ?” the king fake gasped, making his captain laugh.

”no, god, one was enough, for  _ both _ .” he said, with a sour expression before laying his head on the king’s chest. 

the moment made the king want to ask about what had happened when the captain disappeared, but he should let him sleep, he’d already kept him up long enough.

”you can ask, if you’ll spend all night thinking about it i probably won’t get any sleep anyway.” 

”i just…” the king took a moment, bringing his arms tighter around the captain. ”what happened? how could you just disappear?”

”magic.” yeong said, closing his eyes, snuggling closer to the king. ”i don’t know exactly what happened, my body just started to hurt and feel wrong all of a sudden, then i felt a hand over my mouth and as soon as it touched me everything turned white like i’d been drugged. when i opened my eyes next, it was so bright, it actually hurt to just be there, felt like my organs were boiling,” he said, and the king tightened his hold on him, heart aching. 

the captain sensing this, tightened his hold on the king, running one hand up and down his back. 

”i don’t remember much of it, i had to walk through whatever it was to get to the essence of time. at least that’s what the dragon said, said it was because the universe had to make sure my love was enough. i don’t know for how long i went through it, it felt like a year and a second all in one. and then suddenly, i ended up in something that looked like a corridor. each door had a date on it, i had to walk down it to find the door with that day. it wasn’t so bad going back in time, the hard part started when i was done and going back to the present. everything felt more wobbly, the floor felt like it was shaking and whenever i got close it just felt like the corridor got longer and longer. but then i saw the light, that god awful brightness and my ears started to ring again and it felt like my organs were on fire all over again and i didn’t think i’d be happy to feel that, but i was because i knew i caught up, knew i’d be back as soon as i made it across.” he said. 

”yeong-ah.” the king said, voice all rough from the tears he was holding back. 

the captain kissed the king’s chest right over his heart, before leaning on his elbow and wiping the tears off the king’s face. ”i’m okay now. i promise.” he said, leaning down to kiss the king right under his eyes. 

”you went through all that—”

”and i would do it again, if it meant saving you i’d do it a hundred times over.” he said, holding onto the side of the king’s face. 

”i love you.” the king said. the words weren’t enough, but he had no other words for what he was feeling. yeong had gone through all that for him, and it felt like his chest would just burst and his heart explode from what he was feeling. he loved him so much, he was sure even the universe couldn’t put words to it. 

”i love you too.” yeong said with the same feelings, tears in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss the king. 

the kiss was slow and soft. it felt like a warm welcome after a long day, like being enveloped by the sun. it was like every puzzle piece finally came into place. it was like being full after being empty for so long, like being whole after being broken. 

the kiss turned salty as their tears fell down. all their worries from the past months coming through. everything they’ve been through, all the pain and suffering, the agony of not knowing if they’ll ever see each other. all of it finally disappearing as they kissed. the relief and love blossoming instead. enveloping them in a warmth they’ve missed so much as they held each other tightly. 

”i love you,” the king said, breaking the kiss. ”i love you so much, thank you for coming back to me.” he said, bringing his hand up to caress the captain’s face. 

”i love you too, thank you for waiting for me.” 

”i’d wait for all of eternity if i had to.” he said. the truth is he’d do everything for him, he’d go to the depths of hell for him, he’d fight the dragon king, even the universe itself, he’d do anything, just to have his captain back. just to have him like this in his arms. 

they shared a moment where they just took each other in, smiling softly at each other. it would take them a while to heal from what they’ve been through, a while to get back to life as it was before, a while for them to get used to the other being back, a while before the panic of it all being a dream would disappear. but they would get there, just as they always did. since they had each other, it would all be alright. 

suddenly, the captain broke the eye contact they had and let out a yawn.

”hey, c’mon, let’s sleep.” the king said, pulling down the captain. 

the captain hummed and mumbled something unintelligible, falling asleep in seconds. 

the king followed him soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is welcomed!
> 
> now, okay, there will be one more chapter and then this is done??? 
> 
> when that last chapter will come out i'm not sure, might be in a few days or a week depending on if i actually do what i'm supposed to or ignore it for this fic lmao.


	10. until the end, i won’t stop. after all, my heart is yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they heal and with every step it all settles and becomes alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, we're finally at the end of this fic, and here it is, 12k lmao. 
> 
> now, with everything that's been going on in the world lately, writing this fic has obviously not been a priority of mine hence the late posting, but i hope the wait wasn't too bad!

yeong woke up to a bunch of muttered curses and the clatter of plates. ”what are you doing?” he sighed, slowly opening his eyes to find the king standing by the table at the other side of the room, frozen. 

the king turned around, a sheepish look on his face. ”i didn’t mean for you to wake up.” he said slowly, as he fixed up the plates and cutlery on the table before walking towards the bed. ”did you sleep well?” he said, climbing onto the bed, leaning over his captain. 

”i did, did you?” yeong said, smiling up at his king. he felt warm and soft, the sleep had done him good making him feel well rested, and the fact of finally being with the man he loved made him feel safe and peaceful. everything was finally alright. 

”yeah, yeah i did.” he replied softly, leaning down and giving his captain a soft kiss. truth be told, the sleep he’d gotten was the best sleep he’d had in over half a year, finally having yeong back, knowing he was safe, having him in his arms. it was all that mattered. 

”what time is it?” yeong asked, pulling back from the kiss, running his hand through the king’s hair, a soft smile on his face. 

the king pressed a soft kiss to his captain’s wrist before answering. ”it’s past 2pm.” he said, with a smug smile.

” _ what _ ?” yeong shot up, nearly hitting the king in the process. ”why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked, but the king just laughed at the pout on his captain’s face. ”hey, don’t laugh, i have a lot to do, i need to read through the reports hye-in-ah wrote and—”

the king interrupted him with another kiss. ”you have the day off, i made sure of it.” he said against the captain’s lips, before giving him another kiss. ”i made us breakfast, so let’s eat.” he said, grabbing yeong’s hand and pulling him out of bed. 

”i should still read the reports—” yeong started, but the king just glared at him. 

”you don’t need to do anything, i can tell you what happened in the past half year.” the king said, pulling his captain closer, putting his arms around his waist. but it just made his captain chuckle.

”really?” he said, putting his arms around the king’s neck. ”so you can tell what happened during every security route the past half year? can you give me every detail?” he said, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

”yeong-ah.” the king replied, a smirk of his own playing on his lips. ”do you really want to spend the rest of the day reading through boring reports?” he said voice low, kissing the side of his captain’s neck where it met his shoulder. ”is that the first thing you want to do now that you’re back?” he said, leaving a trail of kisses up yeong’s neck. ”the last half year was uneventful, i’m sure the reports can wait.” he said, biting his earlobe. 

”hyung.” yeong moaned, pulling the king closer to him as he continued playing with his earlobe. 

”i can tell you everything you need to know if you want.” the king said, kissing down his jaw, sneaking his hands in under the robe the captain was wearing. ”i’ll—”

”shut up.” yeong breathed, using the grip he had on his neck to pull the king’s lips to his, kissing him deeply. the distance of the past few months finally crashing in around them.

the captain pulled his hands under the king’s shirt, feeling the muscles there before momentarily breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off and kissing him again. as soon as their lips were connected he started to walk them backwards, making the king follow him by the hold he had on his neck and waist. 

as they walked to the bed, the king untied the robe the captain was wearing, letting it fall to the floor, before they hit the bed, lips never leaving the other’s. 

the king ran his hands down his captain’s body. ”yeong-ah.” he breathed, as he started kissing down his neck, licking the scar above his collarbone, paying it extra attention. 

”hyung.” yeong moaned, tangling one hand in the king’s hair while the other clutched his back, as the king continued his journey of mapping his captain’s chest with his tongue, not letting an inch be unexplored. it’s been so long since he’d had him like this, he was going to take all the time in the world. 

he stopped again at another scar, this one at the center of chest, it wasn’t particularly big, but the king gave it a few extra kisses, trying to speak through them.

_ thank you. _

_ i love you.  _

_ i’m sorry.  _

_ you’re the most precious thing to me.  _

_ i’m forever yours. _

as he kissed his captain’s chest further, he stopped this time at a small mole his captain had on his right side. he’d once read that moles were supposed to be the place where your past lover had kissed you the most, like a permanent mark of their lips. when he’d first read that he found it stupid and dismissed it.

but well… 

he couldn’t lie and say that the idea didn’t bother him. that was one of  _ his  _ favorite spots to kiss his captain, no one else’s, even if he hadn’t believed in the idea, the thought of yeong being kissed like that by someone else made a fury of emotions run through him. enough so that he sucked a mark on the mole. 

although, now, with everything that they’ve been through, the thought of this not being their first life together rang through his mind. if magic was real, surely soulmates were too? and if they were, together with the idea of reincarnation, he was sure yeong was his soulmate. he was sure that through each life they lived they would find their way to each other every time, he was sure, because there was no other than jo yeong for him. 

as the king moved his lips down his captain’s chest, he kept one hand on his chest, right over his heart, feeling the erratic beating of it, while his other hand slowly made its way down his captain’s thigh. 

the room was silent except the noises that his captain was making, and god, how long ago had it been since he’d heard them? how long had it been since they spent time like this? while his captain’s body was familiar it was also unfamiliar, it had changed since the last time he saw him, the muscle definition that used to be there wasn’t anymore since he’d lost weight. the king vowed to memorize every inch of his captain’s body again, to memorize of all the changes it had been through. vowed to love him like he deserved after all this time.

as his lips reached his hipbone he sucked a mark onto it, biting into it before soothing the pain away with his tongue. as he moved his lips to his other hip bone he could feel his captain starting to shake, almost like he was bursting at the seams. the king gently used the hand he had on his thigh to caress it as he moved up to look at his captain. 

”hyung.” yeong said, voice thick with emotions. all the emotions from the time they’ve spent apart, the longing, the waiting, the pain of it all, all of it just unleashed with each of the king’s kisses. 

”i know, it’s okay, yeong-ah. i got you.” he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to each of the captain’s eyelid and as the tears escaped his eyes he kissed those away too. 

”i love you.” his captain said, moving his hands so they were framing the king’s face, thumbs caressing his face. ”so much.” he said, before pulling the king down in a deep kiss. he moved one hand to pull at the loose pants the king still had on, needing to feel every inch of the king’s skin on his. the king pulled away a bit to get rid of the pants before leaning down and kissing his captain. and yeong used one of his legs to pull the king’s body closer to his.

”i love you.” the king said, pressing closer to his captain. ”i love you, i love you, i love you,  _ i love you _ .” he said in between kisses. they traded kisses for a short while before the king continued his quest down his captain’s body, licking and biting down his chest until he moved down to his captain’s thigh. he lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder, using the position to suck a mark onto the inner thigh. the action made his captain groan and pull at the king’s hair hard, making him moan and having to take a moment, before he lowered the leg down and grabbed a pillow to put under yeong’s hips. 

looking down at him like this, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, his heavy breathing, his eyes glistening, lips wet and red. it was a sight worthy of framing. 

”are you just going to stare, your majesty?” yeong teased, a small smile playing on his lips, emotions having settled a bit. 

it made the king scoff, if yeong was using titles he’d been staring a bit too long, but soon he’d make him forget their respective titles. 

without saying anything he leaned down, never breaking eye contact with yeong, as he wrapped his lips around his cock, gently sucking at the head. his captain gave him an immediate reaction, breath catching, eyes fluttering close and back arching. 

”hyung—” he broke off on another moan, the hand he had in the king’s hair tightening, almost painfully. 

the king continued though, holding down his captain’s hips with one hand as he licked down his length before moving to suck the head again.

”hyung, i-i-i’m not going to last long if you keep that up.” yeong groaned. 

the king just hummed around his cock, continuing on for a while before he pulled off, giving the head a kiss and moving off his captain, which earned him a whine. god, did he love this man. the fact that he could elicit a response like that from him. he was truly privileged to be the only one to see him like this, to see the many sides of him, most of which he didn’t show to anyone else. 

”why did you stop?” yeong asked as his king leaned over him to reach— oh. 

as soon as the king pulled out the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, the captain flipped them over, straddling the king’s hips. the look the king had on his face was a mix of shock and arousal. the captain took the bottle from his hands and leaned down to kiss the king when he started to speak. 

”i know you want to take care of me, but can i take care of you today?” he whispered against the king’s lips. he saw how his eyes widened and all the emotions that danced around in them. 

”yeong-ah.” he said, voice thick, as he put his hands on the captain’s thighs, trying to formulate his thoughts.

”we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but i’m letting you know i want to take care of you.” he said, leaning back a bit to look at the king below him, his free hand coming up to stroke his face. 

”would you not like me to take care of you?” the king asked, eyes never leaving the captain’s.

”i would, but another time, right now i want to take care of you more.” he said, and he saw his king’s eyes darkened by the words. 

”yeong-ah.” the king said, so many emotions in just the way he said the captain’s name. he took a moment to look at his captain, taking in the way his eyes shone with love, the honesty in them. and if this was what he truly wanted, then who was he to deny him that? 

the king raised his head and capturing his captain’s lips in his, sharing a deep kiss. 

it was the kind of kiss that sent sparks through his whole body, making the king moan into the kiss. only yeong could make him feel like this, make him feel safe and protected. he was the only person the king could be so vulnerable around, the only one who got to see his whole heart, the one person he wasn’t afraid to show all his sides to. 

”i love you.” yeong whispered as he slid his free hand down the king’s body, grasping at his cock and slowly stroking it, making the king gasp. ”i love that i’m the only one that gets to see you like this, that you’re mine and i’m yours.” he said as he kissed down his body, paying special attention to his nipples when he came across them, making the king twitch beneath him. ”i love that you take care of me and i love that i can take care of you like this.” he said, letting go of the king’s cock and continuing kissing down his body, giving his hipbone a kiss, it was one of his favorite spots to kiss the king. 

he opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube up before he pressed one finger against the king’s rim. gently pressing the digit in, letting the king adjust to it slowly. 

the king let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a groan, it’s been so long since the last time they’ve done this, it almost brought the king to tears, all the time they’ve spent apart, not knowing how the other was doing, if the other was even alive. all the worry and stress that had taken its toll on them because of it. it was no wonder they both wanted to take care of the other. 

the captain just kissed every inch of the king’s body that was near his mouth, his hipbone, his inner thigh. soothing the king with his lips as he stretched him, making sure the king felt no discomfort anymore before slowly adding another finger. 

to distract the king, the captain licked the length of his cock as he scissored his fingers inside him. taking as much of him into his mouth as he could, using his free hand to keep the king still by pushing his hips down on the bed. 

above him the king was a sputtering mess, eyes fighting to keep open to watch his captain as he bobbed his head up and down, taking in his cock almost fully as he pushed his fingers deeper into him. the king was grasping at the bedsheets, knuckles white. 

the king’s moans got louder when yeong found his prostate, massaging it and the sensation together with yeong’s lips on his cock was getting too much. ”y-yeong-ah—” he broke out a moan, his breath stuttering in his chest as his orgasm shook through him, spilling into yeong’s mouth. 

the king must’ve passed out because when he opened his eyes his captain was laying beside him. ”what—” he started, but his tongue felt heavy, and it made yeong laugh as he tried to get his bearings again. 

”you passed out for a while, but don’t worry it was only a few minutes.” yeong said, smiling softly at him, as he used his hand to move the king’s hair out of his eyes. 

”i’m sorry.” the king said, pulling the captain closer and it made him laugh.

”what are you sorry about?” he said, letting the king get on top of him. ”i’d say it’s a boost to my ego that i made the king pass out, don’t you think?” he said, with a smirk which made the king laugh.

”like you need a bigger ego.” the king said with a laugh, kissing him. god, he’d missed this, missed the laughing and the teasing. having yeong back was everything and he’d do anything in his power to make sure they would never have to spend so much time apart. he’s not sure he could handle it for a second time. 

”excuse you—” yeong started, but stopped as soon as the king bit his earlobe, making him gasp. for some reason the captain’s ears were extremely sensitive, just a caress of the king’s fingers on the shell of yeong’s ear could turn him into putty, melting into the king’s hold, fully relaxed. 

it had been a great day when the king discovered it, they’ve been training and the king had pulled on his ear while the captain had him in a choke hold. as soon as he’d pulled on it yeong had gasped, arms falling away from the king, making the king fall to the ground. both of them had looked at each other in shock. the king had gotten up and touched his ear again, this time just simply brushing his fingers against the shell of it, it had made yeong shiver and cling to the king. the reaction had made him take his captain apart right there in the middle of the training center, exploring this new spot until his captain had come undone. 

he wanted to do something similar now. he grabbed the lube that laid not too far from them as he sucked on his captain’s earlobe, making him moan and drag his fingers on the king’s back. 

the king poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up a bit by rubbing his fingers together before taking yeong’s cock into his hand, stroking it slowly, lips moving from his earlobe to the shell, biting and pulling at it a bit before licking it over. 

his captain’s nails dug deeper into his back, so hard that the king was sure he was going to have marks later. the captain’s breath stuttered as he thrust up into the king’s hand to meet his strokes. ”hyung.” he moaned as his eyes fluttered close, chasing his orgasm. 

the king took his free hand and lifted it to yeong’s other ear, giving his earlobe a soft tug as he bit down on the other. it was the thing that set yeong off the edge, his back arching and gasping as the king stroked him through his release. 

when the captain finally came down from his orgasm, the king pulled him close and kissed him. they traded lazy kisses for a while before the captain pulled away. ”we need to clean up.” he said, before giving the king another kiss, making him hum. 

”are you able to make it to the bathroom?” the king asked between the kisses, and it made the captain sigh, his whole body felt lightweight, almost like he was floating. his legs feeling like jelly. 

”probably not.” he said. his body always seemed to have this reaction after the king played with his ears. he didn’t know why they were so sensitive, but he didn’t hate it, not entirely at least. 

”wait here.” the king said, giving him one last kiss before walking out to the bathroom. with each breath the captain felt himself getting heavier and heavier, sleep calling his name. 

”you can fall asleep, we’ll take a proper shower later.” the king said, and when had he gotten back? yeong felt something warm on his stomach, probably the cloth the king brought. he hummed, trying to say a few words but sleep pulled him under before he had the chance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a few hours and a shower later they found themselves in the kitchens. it was nearing 6pm and the king was cooking up mushroom porridge as his captain sat across from him watching him. the captain couldn’t fully believe that he was finally here, after all this time, that he’d actually made it back by beating time itself. it left him a little bewildered just thinking about what he’d actually gone through, it almost didn’t feel real. was he truly this lucky?

he took the time to really look at the man before him. it’s been so long since he’d last been able to just watch him and he couldn’t help but stare and catalogue everything. all the small details that he had trouble remembering while he was away, like the small frown of concentration he had as he made sure the rice didn’t stick to the bottom of the pot or when he had cut up the vegetables earlier, just small everyday things he hadn’t been able to remember as he’d tried to get back. things he’d taken for granted since he’d gotten to see them everyday. getting to watch the king cook was like watching art moving, and he’d missed him so much, it made his heart ache even though the man was right in front of him.

”something on your mind?” the king said, pulling him back to the present. 

”just thinking about how i’m actually here.” the captain said slowly. ”i guess some part of me wasn’t sure i’d be able to come back.” 

the king looked up at him, his captain having a distant look in his eyes, like he was back to the place he’d been. he took a moment to process the words. ”a part of me was scared of the same thing as well.” the king said after a while, making the captain look up at him. ”i know all the tough things you’ve had to go through in your life, everything you had to overcome to get where you are today, but this was something beyond all of that and i prayed and wished every night that you’d come back. but, i realized i had to believe that if there was one person who could beat time itself, it would be you.” he said, taking a breath. ”i wished i could trade places with you, that you wouldn’t have to go through all that. that for once i could be the one to protect you.” he finished, lowering his eyes to the pot in front of him. 

”you believed in me, that’s enough.” the captain said, taking a hold of one of the king’s hands across the kitchen island. 

”is it?” the king asked, afraid to look into the eyes of his captain. he wasn’t sure he’d ever get over the fact of what yeong had done for him, of all that he’d gone through just for him. yeong was truly the best part of himself. 

”yes, it is.” he replied, squeezing the king’s hand hard so the king would look at him. ”you believed me, had faith in me even when i didn’t. it means a lot.” he continued after the king finally met his eyes. 

”it still pains me that you had to go through all of it.” 

”but i’m okay, that’s the most important part.”

”still, you were gone for so long—”

”it didn’t really feel that long, i told you, it felt like no time and all the time in the world at the same time. i wasn’t in pain in the corridor of time, i didn’t feel hunger, tiredness, anything really while i was there. it was only when i passed through it that i was in pain, but other than that it was like i was empty, like nothing could touch me. i’m not really sure how to explain it.” the captain trailed off. the whole experience was something he still hadn’t processed and he was sure it would take time to really understand what he’d been through.

”it’s okay, but just know, i’ll make sure you won’t ever have to go through things like that again.” the king said, eyes filled with unshed tears. 

”no,  _ i’ll _ make sure of it, because as long as i’m by your side nothing will happen to you.” the captain said, a look of determination on his face, his eyes hard but loving. 

the sentiment made a chuckle pass the king’s lips. ”well, it does have it’s truth, you’ve been saving me since i was a child. but i want you to know that i’ll do whatever i can to protect you. i’m sorry i haven’t done such a good job of it so far.” 

”well, that’s hard to do, isn’t it? i’m better at combat than you are, your majesty.” the captain teased, trying to lift the mood. 

it did get a small laugh from the king. ”true, but there are other ways i can protect you. like your heart. i’ll try my best not to make decisions that hurt you.” he said sincerely. 

all the captain could do in that moment was lean over the kitchen island and kiss the king. nobody was perfect and he wasn’t going to blame the king for the decisions he’d made in the past. he knew the heart of his king and that’s all that mattered. ”i love you.” he said, hoping to convey what he was feeling with those three words. 

and like usual it seemed the king could read his captain like a book, his eyes full of understanding. he slowly nodded, squeezing the captain’s hand that he still held. ”i love you too.” he replied, he was going to show yeong just how much for the rest of their lives. 

the captain smiled, nodding to the pot to make sure it wouldn’t burn before leaning back and letting the king work. 

”i still think you should see the doctor.” the king said as he checked to make sure the porridge hadn’t burned to the bottom of the pot before turning off the heat and taking out some bowls. 

”i’m fine—”

”but you haven’t eaten or slept in over half a year, yeong-ah.” the king said, as he set the bowls down on the island. ”your body must have felt the changes and—”

”i was in the essence of time, in the middle of magic. nothing about that is normal. but i think that’s why i’m fine. i wouldn’t have survived over half a year if it wasn’t because of magic.” he said, interrupting the king. he was truly fine, he’d been through starvation and dehydration as his training to become captain, nearly dying during that time so he knew what were the signs but he didn’t bring it up because he knew the pain it caused his king. 

”all i’m asking for is a simple check up, yeong-ah.” he said, eyes shining like he knew exactly what the captain had thought. 

”what’s the narrative you told while i was gone?” the captain asked instead, making the king sigh. 

”that you were working undercover with a group that had attacked me.” he said. 

”and have i ever gone through a full body check up after a mission like that?” 

”no, because you’re stubborn.” the king glared.

”are you still upset about the ulsan incident?” 

”you came back with three broken ribs and tried to play it off as nothing! yes, i’m still upset, i’m just—” he sighed. 

the captain got up and walked up behind the king, wrapping his arms around him. ”i’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to do, but that was years ago and there isn’t much a doctor can do for broken ribs anyway—”

”they can—”

”wait, i’m not finished. it was stupid, but i didn’t want to worry you. but i promise you i’m not hiding anything, i’m truly fine. a bit shaken over everything but physically i’m fine.” he said, tightening his hold around the king.

”when are you going to see dr. yang?” the king asked hands coming down to the captain’s, dr. yang was the palace psychiatrist.

”tomorrow probably, i want to get the all clear as soon as possible.” he replied. because he’d been gone for so long he’d probably had to undergo at least ten sessions to prove he hadn’t lost himself while he was away. it wasn’t so bad, but the fact that he couldn’t tell the truth made it harder. 

”i’m sorry you have to lie.” 

”it’s alright, hyung.” the captain said, giving him a kiss to the shoulder, before letting go of the hold he had. ”let’s eat.” he said, moving to sit down, but before he could the king took his hand, stopping him. 

”i love you, and you know i’m here if you want to talk about what actually happened.” he said, and it made the captain smile.

”i know, and i love you too.” he said, giving the king a peck on the lips and squeezing his hand before letting it go to sit down.

the king poured them both two big bowls of porridge before he sat down opposite of his captain. as he watched him eat, seeing his face lit up as he ate, it warmed his heart, his own bowl of porridge forgotten as he studied the captain. just watching the captain eat made him feel full. 

”what?” the captain said after a while, almost done with his bowl. ”why aren’t you eating?” he looked at the king a bit worried. 

”i don’t know, just looking at you makes me feel full.” he said shamelessly. 

”bullshit.” the captain laughed, finishing off his bowl. 

it made the king huff, as he leaned back crossing his arms. ”see this type of behavior makes your subordinates think it’s okay to curse in front of me.” he said, making the captain laugh more. 

”they wouldn’t dare.” he said, switching their bowls, it made the king momentarily forget the conversation as he saw him eat happily. he filled the empty bowl up before replying.

”but they did.” he said, finally eating himself.

the captain gave him a doubtful look, showing how ridiculous he found the notion. ”i doubt that.” he said, eying the king. he knew his team, had trained them himself, they wouldn’t dare disrespect the king. 

the look on his face made the king laugh. ”they did, yesterday to be more precise.” he said, laughing even more as the captain grew doubtful. ”not only in front of me but the prime minister and it wasn’t the first time either.” he said, taking another spoonful of the porridge. 

”okay, now i definitely don’t believe you.” the captain said. 

the king just hummed around the spoon. ”ask them if you don’t believe me.” he said.

”i will.” he said, making the king laugh. 

”anything else i need to know?” the captain asked. ”any scandals you’ve got yourself involved in? any more lies about my team?” making the king laugh. 

the king took a moment to think about the last seven months and everything that had happened. he wasn’t particularly keen to bring up his behavior in the past few months, he was still quite embarrassed over how lady noh had decided he needed to have extra guards around because of how unstable he was when his captain was gone. he was sure miss kim would have mention that in her reports, even though he felt bad about yeong finding out that way, he knew he would understand. there hadn’t really been any scandals, except for the shock the kingdom had gone through when they announced his mother had actually been alive and all the criticism he had faced after that—

”the queen.” he gasped. he looked up at yeong eyes wide, his captain didn’t know the queen was alive. 

”the queen?” the captain asked confused. ”what, did you get married?” he laughed, the thought ridiculous. 

but the laugh disappeared when the distressed look stayed on the king’s face.

”yeong-ah,” the king started. god, he was an awful son wasn’t he? how the hell could he forget to mention his mother was alive? they’ve gotten close during the months yeong had been away, she’s been a comfort to him during this time, how did he forget that? god, he wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes after this. 

the look on the king’s face confused the captain, it was full of conflicting emotions. sorrow, shame, pain. ”what is it?” he asked, the way the king was acting meant something serious had to happen, but what did that had to do with a queen? he hadn’t been forced into something, right? no, that’s ridiculous he was the king. did something happen to a queen that came to the kingdom for a visit? was the kingdom in a political conflict?

”i don’t know how this escaped my mind to be honest, i’m not sure i’ve fully processed it yet but that’s not an excuse.” the king started, taking a hold of one of the captain’s hands, while the other went to his own hair. his behavior was making yeong worry, what could have shaken him like this? the traitor was dead, he’d told him so himself, what else was there? 

”what’s going on?” the captain asked softly, eyes never leaving the king’s face as he tried to keep his anxiety at bay. 

and it seemed those three words broke through the king’s defenses as tears started to fall down. ”it’s my mother, yeong-ah.” the king said, which just confused the captain. neither the anniversary of the late queen’s death or birthday was coming up, those were usually the only days the king would bring up his mother, he didn’t understand what had caused this reaction. had something happened while he was away to bring up all the bad memories the king had of the queen?

the king looked up from their hands to the eyes of his captain, they were filled with love, sorrow, shame and confusion. the king shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself as he felt yeong tightening the hold on his hands. ”she’s alive, yeong-ah. she never killed herself.” he said, eyes never leaving his love’s face, watching several emotions flicker across his face. 

”i… what do you mean she’s alive?” the captain said. he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he remembered the time after the queen died so well. the mess the king had been and how much he worried every day that the king might follow his parents to some place yeong could never follow. 

”my uncle had her, he had taken the version of her from the other world and brought her here, and well.. you know the rest.” he said, taking a deep breath. the whole situation was still a lot for him to process, while he cared for his mother and was happy she was here, the years he’d spent crying over her death, resenting her for leaving him, were hard to forget and let go of. which made him feel ashamed, especially when he knew she’d been held captive by his uncle. 

was that the reason he’d just forgotten about the whole situation the minute yeong showed up? what did that really say about him? as a son, as a king, as a  _ person _ ? god, he truly was the worst, wasn’t he? he had to admit to both yeong and his mother that he’d just forgotten about her, after everything that’s happened over the past months. how could he just do that? he was so ashamed. 

suddenly the king found himself wrapped up in the arms of his captain, and it made the flood of emotions come out even harder, everything he’d held to himself ever since he saw her. ”she’s been alive this whole time, yeong-ah. i’ve spent years cursing at the grave of an innocent woman, an innocent woman that fell prey to my psycho uncle. i feel so sick and angry that i acted in such a way, that my hatred grew for her over all these years, that i still have a bitterness in my heart when i look at her.” he said, taking a deep breath before continuing. ”she had these scars on her arms, yeong-ah. she told me one night when we were talking, that over the years she just grew more tired and scared. that she didn’t want to be used as a weapon against me, that she tried to kill herself several times but they always saved her. she didn’t want me to be manipulated by my uncle.” a sob broke through his lips and he was glad yeong had a strong hold on him because he was sure he would fall out of the chair otherwise, especially with what he was going to admit. ”and i just forgot about her the minute you showed up. how could i do that? she’s been by my side this entire time, never asking any questions, just holding me when i couldn’t take the emptiness of you being gone. how am i going to face her now, yeong-ah?” he cried. ”i must be quite the sight to you right now, right?” he laughed humorlessly, embarrassment setting in. ”i just want to be better, but it seems i just keep hurting the people around me, don’t i.” he said quietly, more tears falling as the emotions took over him. 

how was he supposed to become a better person if he kept doing this? how was he supposed to face the people he loved now? how was yeong going to look at him now? 

as his mother had gotten stronger and healthier they’ve grown closer, not fully close like a mother and son usually were but still. the trauma over everything was still there. his mother still had moments when she spaced out or got afraid when people she didn’t recognize got close, but she was getting better. he thought he helped her with that, but… he wasn’t sure. he wanted to be there for her, but was? was he truly?

he thought of the looks she would give him when she thought he wasn’t watching. they were filled with so much pain that it made his heart ache. he’d once found her crying in the kitchen, looking over photos of him. he’d heard her cry and beat herself up over the fact that she got taken so easily and the king had to grow up without his parents. that she hadn’t gotten a chance to watch him grow, to become the person he was today. and it pained him so much to see her like that. 

but he couldn’t help the bitterness he still had in his heart whenever he looked at her. he knew she was undeserving off it, that she had done nothing wrong but all of that pain wouldn’t just vanish because she was here. he thought of how he’d grown up an orphan, while lady noh and prince buyeong had loved him and cared for him his whole life it wasn’t the same. it wasn’t that parental love he had wanted back his entire life, the one that he’d been robbed of so soon. and while his mother had been a comfort these past months, he had needed her more all those years ago. 

was that why he so easily forgot her? because a part of him still blamed her for leaving him alone all those years ago? the thought made him feel worse. 

”hyung.” yeong’s voice broke through his sobs. he loosened the hold he had on the king to make him look up at him, cupping the side of his face with one hand. 

the captain’s eyes glittered with tears like he’d heard everything. and maybe he had, the king thought as he watched his face. had he said all of that out loud? 

what he found in his captain’s eyes said yes. 

yeong took a moment to find his words, after all he knew all too well how it was growing up without a mother. he had never even experienced a mother’s love, let alone having it be taken away, although he’d had his father taken away from him, so he knew how it felt to lose a parent. 

the captain used the hand he had on the king’s face to wipe the tears away. ”all of this doesn’t make you a bad person. you still haven’t processed that she’s here. both of you have been hurt so much by the traitor that it’s going to take time for those wounds to heal, for your heart to trust that she won’t disappear. that’s going to take more than a few months, and that’s okay. i understand what you’re feeling and your mother will understand as well. i’m sure she’s still processing this as well, not fully believing the situation herself.” he said softly, taking one of the king’s hands into his free one. 

”i’m sure it’s a shock to her that she gets to be in your life again and not just to be used as a tool to manipulate you. hyung, you’re not a bad person for feeling any of this, your mother won’t blame you, i certainly don’t. it’s alright. do you hear me?” yeong said softly, looking directly in the eyes of the king. 

”what did i do to deserve you, yeong-ah?” the king asked. looking at his captain now, he knew that he would be nowhere without him. yeong had been his rock, his constant, his everything, ever since they met and he’d be long gone and lost by now without him. whatever he had done to deserve this man, not only by his side as a friend but as a lover, to be able to call him his, whatever he’d done, he was extremely lucky and blessed and he would thank the universe and whatever deity was out there for the rest of his life. 

”i could ask the same thing.” his captain replied, eyes filled with sincerity and love. 

”i love you.” the king asked, before he stood up and kissed his captain deeply. ”i love you so much, thank you for coming into my life, yeong-ah.” he said, before he kissed him again, pulling the man closer to him. 

they stayed like that for a while, trading kisses and sweet words, holding each other tight. knowing that everything would be alright as long as they had each other. that they could face everything the universe decided to throw at them as long as they were together. 

it would take time to heal from everything they’ve been put through, but they would be alright in the end. 

they were each other’s one true love, the one they could count on no matter what, the one person that understood them fully, the only one they could show their darkest and ugliest sides to. the one person that got to see them in their most vulnerable state, the one person that would stay by their side for as long as time allowed. their one and only. 

their love had beaten even time itself and it would do many more great things. there was no doubt about that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it had been a few days since yeong had been back and getting back to his normal routine after being in the middle of time was both easy yet hard. he wasn’t fully reinstated yet, dr. yang said that he would only need about three sessions to get reinstated and have the all clear after being away for so long, but she recommended him to see her for longer because she could tell he was changed. he appreciated the offer and took it, it wouldn’t affect his position and if he was honest he needed it. he knew he wasn’t fully okay after everything they’ve been through. 

he found out before he went to his first session that even the king had been seeing dr. yang, not as much as the doctor would have liked but yeong was glad he was even going in the first place. especially after reading the reports hye-in wrote. that night he’d spent hours taking the king apart, showing his love in actions instead of words. 

the months they’ve spent away, the uncertainty of them all, it would take a while to heal, but each day it got a little better. bit by bit they would heal and they would grow better and stronger from it. until then, well, they always had each other to take comfort in. 

the mood in the palace seemed to have improved a lot too and it made yeong happy. he hadn’t been here the past months but seeing the king walking around with a smile, seeing his entire face brighten when he saw the captain. it made him feel so happy, so lucky and so thankful that he made it back. 

although, he couldn’t wait to be back at the king’s side permanently, he still had the one session left with dr. yang and then he could finally step back into his role of the captain again. hye-in had done an amazing job and he’d taken her out for dinner to show how thankful he was and to apologize that he’d been gone for so long this time. but he knew he would feel most at ease when he’d be back at his post. he knew the king didn’t listen to the rest of his team as much as he did to him, which he really should have a talk with him about. 

while they were at dinner hye-in thanked him for everything he’d ever done for them, he felt a bit embarrassed that she’d found out because he never credit for it. he cared for his team like they were family and he shouldn’t be thanked for doing these simple things, he’d told her as much, but she still insisted. 

the past few days made him realize how much he’d missed not only hye-in, but the rest of the team as well and he’d promised them all that after christmas he’d take them out for beef and karaoke. his entire team had shouted out happily and he just felt warm, this was where he belonged, he wouldn’t ask for another life. 

as christmas eve rolled around the palace became hectic and it was also the day he was finally back to his position, and to his place beside the king. the king looked all giddy the entire day as he shared glances with yeong throughout the events he had to attend. although, yeong couldn’t judge too much, he was sure he was smiling like a fool himself. everything was finally right. 

one of the events the king attended each christmas was one where he handed out presents to the local orphanage, this time would be the first time the queen would join him. as the captain looked at him he knew it felt off for the king to be there with his mother, after all he started doing this as a result of becoming an orphan himself. and yeong, despite the rules he had, took a hold of the king’s hand to show he was there for him, he knew that despite the fact that he tried to be subtle about it, it would be all over social media in a few hours, but these were just one of those instances were he didn’t care because the king was more important than what some faceless people wrote online. 

yeong had met the queen alone after the day he and the king had spent together. they’ve had tea in the palace greenhouse, and she’d thanked him for keeping her son safe and for loving him. it had been odd to hear that, he’d never thought of it as a task to be thanked for, it was just him loving the man he loved. he’d done it his entire life and he would do it until he died, he told her as much, told her she had nothing to thank him for. instead he thanked her for giving birth to the king, thanking her for putting the person he loved the most on the earth. 

he’d quite liked her, although he could tell she still hadn’t fully processed everything, he’d asked her if she'd seen dr. yang and he was happy to hear she met her twice a week. 

while they had tea she’d also given her condolences for his father, told him that he’d be proud of the man he’d become. she told him she’d read up on all his achievements as a captain when the king first mentioned him. then she’d told him stories of his father, of this mother, how his parents met, things like that. when she’d told him all these stories about his mother he hadn’t been able to hold it in, the tears had escaped him. while he had been in the corridor of time he knew that if he opened one of the doors he could go to a time before his mother died, that he could meet her at least for a small time, but he knew if he did that he might not come back, that he might change too much and ruin everything. it took everything in him not to, everything in him to convince him to leave those doors unopened. 

he couldn’t lie and say when the thought first crossed his mind that he forgot all about why he was there in the first place, when he came out of it he couldn’t believe what he had thought of doing. and when the queen told him all these stories about his mother, how she would have loved him, that she was sure she was looking down at him so proud of who he’d become he’d just lost it. 

the queen had comforted him and it made him realize it was the first time he’d ever had a mother hug him, which just made him cry even more. it took him a while to calm down, utterly embarrassed that he’d broken down like that in front of the queen and he apologized several times, internally cursing himself for breaking down so easily. 

she’d had only hugged him tighter and told him that it was alright, that he was the man his son loved, and therefore he was family and he never had to be embarrassed with her, and if he ever wanted to hear more about his mother she was there. 

after that he’d excused himself, needing some time to be alone, he’d taken aasira and ridden out to the forest, for some reason he’d found himself by the place the gates used to be. he’d sat here on the ground, aasira resting beside him for god knows how long before the king had found him. 

when he saw the worry on his face he felt bad about leaving and not saying anything. he hadn’t meant to do that, he just needed to empty his head. 

”why are you sitting in the snow? you’re gonna be sick, yeong-ah.” the king had said, kneeling before him, face filled with worry. and yeong had just spilled out everything, that he hadn’t meant to stay here for long he just needed to get away. he told him how much he missed his mother, laughed at the fact that he missed someone he never even met. he told the king that the queen had shared so many memories with him, that it just made his heart ache that he could have never met his mother, that he found it all so unfair, that all he wanted was at least one memory with her. was that truly too much to ask?

he told the king of what he’d nearly done in the corridor of time, he apologized for nearly ruining everything. he knew that an action like that could ruin everything about their lives, if he saved her, he knew their lives would be entirely different than how they were now. and even though the thought of his mother brought more pain than love, he didn’t want to change their lives. he was happy here with the king, even with all the pain that the universe brought them and he didn’t want to sacrifice it. 

the king just held him tight, telling him he didn’t have to apologize, that he understood, that if the roles were reversed he would have the same thoughts. 

they had stayed out there for longer than was good for them, when they finally got back to the palace they were cold and wet from the snow. yeong’s lips had turned a bit blue too and it wasn’t long before they had gotten back that he noticed just how cold and stiff he was from being outside for so long. 

it had led to the king fussing and taking care of him all night. making them a hot bath to share, making him tea and soup to warm him up from the inside out. as they went to bed he put several blankets on top of the duvet that they already had. it had been unbearably hot but the king wouldn’t let him take any off incase that led to the captain catching a cold. 

somehow he had fallen asleep, and they both woken up drenched in sweat but no cold symptoms which had made the king look all smug but the captain couldn’t even glare at him, he was so enamoured with the king. 

that led them to the present. 

they were walking around the gardens, it was a few minutes before midnight and then it would be christmas day. 

”so, how was your first day back, captain jo?” the king asked. 

the question made the captain smile. ”it was good, although the king was acting a bit like a fool, i’m worried what the news articles will say about him.” 

”a, a, a _fool_?!” the king spluttered, turning to his captain. the look of disbelief on his face made the captain laugh. 

”yeah, he couldn’t stop smiling. i’m afraid people will—”

”the people will what?” the king asked, a bit offended, as he looked away, a small pout on his face as he crossed his arms over this chest. 

and god, yeong really loved this idiot so much, his heart almost bursting with the force of it. ”i’m afraid the people might fall in love with him. you see, his smile can be quite charming, which would be a shame, since i’m not too good with sharing.” the captain said, it wasn’t what he had meant to say at first, but it was true nonetheless. his eyes stayed on the king’s face, a soft look in his own eyes. 

and the king’s mouth opened in a perfect round ’o’ at his captain’s words. he hadn’t expected that. ”really?” he said, dumbly. turning slowly to face his captain and the look he found there melted his heart. 

the captain hummed as he moved closer. ”really. you see, i like to think he’s mine.”

”yours, huh?” the king said, a big smile taking over his face as he wrapped his arms around his captain. his heart filled with love over one simple word. 

”yeah,  _ mine _ .” he said softly before reaching up and kissing the king softly. it was as soft as the snow around them, making their heart melt as easily as the snowflakes falling down on them. 

”i quite like the sound of that.” the king said when he pulled back from the kiss.

”yeah?” the captain smiled.

”yes, in fact.” the king started, loosening his hold and instead taking hold of his captain’s hands. ”how would you like to be mine forever and me yours forever?” 

the captain let out a small laugh. ”i’d like that very much.” he said, which made the king smile.

”good.” the king nodded, tightening the hold he had on his captain’s hands. a nervous expression taking hold of his face. ”jo yeong,” the king started, and the use of his full name made the captain frown. ”with everything we’ve been through, with everything the universe has thrown at us, with the reveal of magic and parallel worlds, there is one thing that hasn’t changed and that’s you.” he continued, looking straight into his captain’s eyes. ”you’ve been my constant, my home, my heart, the one and only who’s seen my full heart, the one person that i can be truly myself with, the one i can always count on no matter what, the one that makes me want to be better, the person i love the most, the best part of me, my soulmate.” 

”hyung—” the captain said, voice thick and eyes shining. 

”i’m not finished, wait.” the king said with a small smile. he needed to get the words out before he let yeong speak. the nervousness almost eating him up. he knew yeong loved him, but what he was going to ask would change so much. ”i know the past few months have been a rollercoaster, and well, as a king i can’t promise that sometimes it won’t feel like that as well, i can just hope that it’ll be normal king duties instead and we won’t have another parallel world at our hands.” he said, making the captain laugh a little, which eased his heart. ”although, there’s no other i would have by my side if that were to happen again. because you are everything yeong-ah. as you know i’m more of a scientific guy and when it comes to romance my words can sometimes fail me, but i just hope you know how much i love you, that when i say i love you i mean so much more than just those three words, i mean thank you for being by my side for all these years, thank you for loving me even when there were times i didn’t deserve your love or your loyalty, i’m also saying that you are the best part of me, that knowing you and being able to love you is a blessing. i’m saying thank you for being my best friend and lover, and i’m saying so much more than that.” 

tears were falling down the captain’s face by now and the king couldn’t help but wipe them away. ”what the hell, you said you were bad with words.” he said, voice thick from the emotions, and his words put a smile on the king’s face. 

”i love you, yeong-ah. i’m forever yours, and i hope you’ll be mine for forever as well.” he said, cupping the captain’s face with one hand while the other caressed the ring on yeong’s finger that he’d given him in the other world’s seoul. ”i was hoping you’d like to turn these silver rings into golden ones.” he said, nodding to the ring on the captain’s finger. ”will you marry me, jo yeong?” he said softly, watching as a bundle of emotions played out on his captain’s face. shock, happiness, love. 

the emotions the captain was feeling together with the tears that fell from his eyes, made it hard to talk so he just nodded, taking a minute to answer. ”yes, lee gon, i’d love to marry you.” he said, a blinding smile growing on his face, which was mirrored by the king. 

”yeah?” the king asked softly. 

”yes, a thousand times over, in every world and every life, i’m yours.” he said, leaning up to kiss the king. they held each other tightly as they kissed, with each brush of their lips against each other they got closer until there wasn’t even space for air between them. 

they stood there for a while, trading kisses and smiles, with the occasional laugh in between. 

with one last kiss the king pulled away, smiling down on his captain… his captain, soon he’d be his king, the thought made him giddy. 

”what? what just went through your mind?” yeong asked, his smile never leaving his face. 

”just that, after we get married, you’ll also be a king.” he said, watching as yeong’s smile faded and a serious look took over his face. it made his own smile disappear and a worry set in him. ”are you okay with that?” he asked, he knew yeong loved his team and loved being their captain and if he chose not to be a king and stay as a captain he’d honor that. 

”yeah, i just realized how much i have to do now.” he said, his mind still focused on something else. 

”we don’t have to announce the engagement right away, if you need some time to think it through.” the king said carefully, which made yeong turn to him confused.

”think through what?” 

”well, what you want to do.” he said slowly. 

for some reason it made yeong laugh. ”i want this, i want  _ you _ . i’d love nothing more than to be your king, although, i can’t lie and say that i won’t try and protect you like i would still be your captain. and i will probably want to oversee everything the royal guards do, but if you think i’m unsure about whether to be your king or not, then no, i’m sure. it’s just that i want to be involved with the process of choosing a new captain and that will take time but no, i don’t want to delay the announcement.” he said, smiling up at the king. 

”you don’t?” the king asked and he was helpless to the smile that spread across his face.

”i don’t.” he smiled. ”besides, i’m pretty sure people will know since” he took a hold of the king’s left hand ”these rings.” he held up their left hands where the silver rings sat. ”will surely be all over the news by now.” he said with a smile. 

”hmm, it’s a shame they’re not the engagement ring, or the wedding bands.” the king said, smile growing bigger at the look on his captain’s face. 

”the what?” he said, looking like he didn’t fully understand. 

”i told you when i gave you this ring that it wasn’t the engagement ring, that it would be better, did i not?” 

”you did.” the captain said slowly. 

”well,” the king started. ”c’mon.” he said, pulling the captain further into the gardens. 

”what? where are we going?” he laughed, as he let the king drag him into the more secluded part of the garden that was surrounded by bushes and rose trees. 

as they entered the space yeong’s mouth dropped, the space was filled with christmas lights and flower petals. ”what’s all of this?” he said, eyes taking it all in. 

”my original plan was to propose to you here, but i couldn’t help myself earlier, i hope you don’t mind.” the king said, smiling as he watched his fiancé look at the decoration, god, he truly was his fiancé, wasn’t he? 

”did you do this yourself?” yeong asked.

”yes, why?” he asked suspiciously, as he watched yeong walk around. 

”it’s simple.”

”what?” he said, making yeong laugh. 

”in a good way, if someone in the palace staff had done this there would be more royal flair to it, but i like this, it’s simple but it’s you.” he said softly, walking back to the king, a warm smile on his face. 

”yeah?” the king said quietly. yeong’s words making him blush and feel warm. 

”yeah.” he said, pressing a quick kiss to the king’s lips. 

it made the king laugh. ”but you’re not upset that i didn’t do the proposal here, though?” he asked. 

”no.” his captain shook his head, the smile still on his face. ”but, you can propose again.” he said, his smile growing bigger, almost giddy, making the king laugh. 

”okay, why don’t you go to the table over there?” he said, pointing at the table in the far end corner. his soon-to-be-twice-proposed-to fiancé gave him a small frown but the smile overtook his face again as he went over to the table. ”do you see the box?” he asked, as he followed slightly behind. 

”box?” yeong said again, brushing the snow off the table, until he came across a navy blue box, he turned his face back to look at the king. 

”open it.” was all he said, making yeong turn back to the box in his hand. 

he opened it slowly, but the contents of the box surprised him. instead of a ring, it was filled with more flower petals, a few pearls and… chocolate? turning around he said, ”hyung, what is th—?” he stopped as he saw the king on one knee. even though he’d just been proposed to, seeing the man he loved on one knee in front of him, holding a box, made his breath stutter. 

”yeong-ah. i love you so much, and i was wondering if you’d let me be by your side forever? if you’d let me wake up beside you each morning and fall asleep in your arms each night? if you’d let me take care of you until death comes and takes us? if you’d continue to let me see all the sides of your heart? if i could be the person you’d confine in? if i could be the one to hold you through the bad times and laugh with you through the good ones? i was wondering if you could please do me the honor of being mine? if i could please be called yours?” the king said, voice thick as he saw the tears falling down his captain’s face again.

”i thought you’d only ask the question.” yeong said, wiping the tears of his face. 

the king gave him a soft smile as he stood up, walking up to his captain. ”and lastly,” he said, opening the box in his hand revealing a thick vintage silver band with the kingdom’s crest made out of blue agate. it was an old heirloom that he had remade. ”jo yeong, will you do me the honor of marrying me, king lee gon?” he asked, tears coming to his own eyes as he looked into the eyes of his fiancé. 

”yes, the honor is all mine.” he said softly, looking up into the king’s eyes. into his  _ fiancé’s  _ eyes. he couldn’t believe it, he was getting married to the love of his life. 

the king gave him a watery smile, before pulling the ring out of the box and taking off the old ring, putting it in the box and putting it away in his pocket and carefully treading the new ring onto yeong’s left ring finger. he then leaned down and gave the ring a kiss, then each of the knuckles on yeong’s hand before covering it with his other hand, giving it a squeeze. 

and as yeong watched his king, his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband, there was only one thought in his mind. ”marry me.” he said, making the king look up from where he’d been admiring the ring. 

”i will, i thought that was pretty obvious.” he said, a soft smile on his face. 

”no, i mean now. let’s get married now.” yeong said, his heart almost bursting with the love he was feeling. he didn’t want to wait, a royal wedding would take over a year to plan, he didn’t want to wait that long until he could call the man before him his husband. 

”what?” the king asked, confused. ”i, i can’t just announce a wedding—” 

”i’m not talking about a big wedding, we can do that later, but, i just want to be married to you.” yeong said, and it was true. they could do the whole public royal wedding in due time, but he wanted something just for them. ”i want to get married to you without the whole world watching, i want to have a wedding just for you and me, i want a moment just for us, just between us. i want to be able to wake up tomorrow and call you my husband. i don’t want to wait any longer. is that alright with you?” he asked, making the king smile.

”if it’s okay with me? yeong-ah, i would love nothing more.” he said, feeling more tears in his eyes, how had he’d gotten so lucky. ”besides, there’s nothing in the law that states the public royal wedding has to be the first one.” 

”good.” yeong said, wrapping his hands around the king’s neck. ”and since i’m a captain, that means i can officiate our wedding.”

the king hummed. ”then you’re going to need the rings.” he said, taking out a different box, making his soon-to-be husband laugh. 

”you were carrying those around as well?” he asked. 

”well,” the king said, opening the box. ”i wanted to know if you liked them.” he said, as he watched yeong’s eyes widen when he saw the two thick golden bands with lines of jade in the middle. 

”hyung.” he breathed, eyes glued to the wedding bands. ”they’re beautiful.” 

the king’s smile grew as he watched him. ”here.” he said, taking out the ring that was in his size and giving it to yeong, while taking the other himself, removing his old ring and putting it in the box before he pocketed the box again. ”now we’re set.” he said, taking a hold on yeong’s free hand. 

for a moment they just stared at one another, taking in each other and the moment. the captain couldn’t help but admire how the lights around them shone on the king’s face. they were finally here, they were finally getting married, it almost felt too good to be true. he’d was one of the lucky people that got to marry the love of their life.

”hyung, i’m pretty sure that from the moment i met you i’ve loved you. being able to get to know you made me only want to stay at your side for as long as i could. getting to be your friend and your lover, getting to love you and be loved by you is the greatest blessing the universe could ever give me. you’re like no one i’ve ever met, your love is like the breeze of spring, the warmth of summer, the beauty of winter and the colors of autumn and i’m so thankful we were able to cross paths, my life would be dull and colorless without you in it, you’re the one my heart belongs to, forever in this life and the next.” he said, eyes shining with unshed tears as he let go of the king’s hand to wipe away the tears on his face. 

”there’s never going to be anyone like you, you’re everything i could have ever asked and prayed for. thank you for loving me, thank you for allowing me to love you.” he continued, taking a shaky breath. 

the captain removed his hand from the king’s face, taking his left hand and slowly threading the ring onto the king’s ring finger. ”with this ring, i promise you forever, i promise to love you until death takes me away, i promise to find you in our next life, i promise to always be by your side. i love you, lee gon. my heart is yours.” he said, the tears in his eyes finally escaping but they were caught by the king’s thumb. 

the king cleared his throat before he started to speak. ”jo yeong, you’re the most extraordinary person i’ve met, thank you for coming into my life, thank you for staying even though it hasn’t been easy all the time. thank you for loving me, thank you for making me the happiest man alive, thank you for letting me love you and call you mine.” he said, voice thick from the emotions. 

he removed the hand on yeong’s face to grab his left hand. ”with this ring, i give you my heart and i promise to take care of yours. i promise to be the one person you can always count on, the one who’s always there when you need them, i promise to protect you like you’ve protected me, i promise to be by your side, in this life and the next.” he said, as he threaded the ring onto yeong’s finger. 

”you need to stop saying you’re bad with words, hyung.” yeong said, through his tears. 

”i’m not, not really. you’re the one that’s better with them.” he said, through his own tears.

”bullshit.” he laughed. 

”bullshit? is that how you talk to your king? to your husband?” the king said, and his own breath caught in his throat. the man before him was his husband. 

it seemed his husband had the same thoughts going through his head. they were finally married, finally husbands, tied to one another in a new way. souls forever intertwined. 

”husband, huh?” yeong said, a big smile taking over his face, as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck.  _ husband. _ ”i like the sound of that.” he whispered against his lips. 

”yeah?” the king whispered back, their lips grazing against each other. 

”yeah.” the captain said before closing the distance kissing his husband. the kiss started off soft, but got deeper as the king wrapped his arms around the captain’s waist, holding him close. it was their first kiss as a married couple, as  _ husbands _ . the first of many more to come. the thought made yeong tighten his hold on the king, pulling him impossibly closer to him. they would soon have to go back inside, the winter night growing colder, but just for a few more moments, he thought. after all, he had a good idea of how they’ll get warm once they returned inside. 

their journey wouldn’t be easy, but nothing worth in life ever was. come tomorrow yeong would have to talk to his team and see who would become the new captain, he had one or two people in mind, but he knew how hard the training was to become one and he would never force someone to it. 

he also knew that planning the wedding and undergoing the royal training would also be difficult, but if it meant he could spend his life with the man he loved, he’d go through it a thousand times. he knew that together they would change the kingdom and make it grow and blossom beyond everyone’s wildest imaginations, but mostly he just looked forward to being able to be at the side of the man he loved. forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, i wanna take a moment to thank each and every one of you that has read this fic, left kudos and comments. you guys are truly the best, thank you for joining me on this long ass journey, i really didn’t think this fic was going to be this big, like fuck i thought 30k max but here we are at like 70k which huh… so thank you all so much for all the love you’ve given this fic!!! love you all and hope this was a satisfactory end to this story. 
> 
> now idk if anybody cared about this but if you are curious, these are the jonas brother songs that inspired the titles of this fic:
> 
> title: a little bit longer  
> ch. 1: sos  
> ch. 2: when you look me in the eyes  
> ch. 3: trust  
> ch. 4: tonight  
> ch. 5: paranoid  
> ch. 6: fly with me  
> ch. 7: shelf  
> ch. 8: video girl  
> ch. 9: hold on   
> ch. 10: inseparable


End file.
